


Яд Имуги

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1930-е годы, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, Грубый секс, Нервный срыв, Нуар, ПРЛ, Плохой хороший финал, Похищение, Преступный мир, Рейтинг за насилие, Семейные тайны, Серая мораль, Тайная личность, Фандомная битва - Freeform, ангст, вымышленная география, дарк, детектив, драма, жестокость, мужская беременность, насилие, омегаверс, потеря памяти, психические расстройства, романтика, смерть второстепенных персонажей, убийства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):FerehtФэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:NC-17Размер:Макси, 144 страницыМетки:Преступный мир, Потеря памяти, Психические расстройства, 1930-е годы, Грубый секс, Нуар, Тайная личность, Похищение, Фандомная Битва, Рейтинг за насилие, Убийства, Семейные тайны, Серая мораль, ПРЛ, Нервный срыв, Плохой хороший финал, Вымышленная география, Насилие, Мужская беременность, Романтика, Ангст, Драма, Детектив, Дарк, Hurt/Comfort, Омегаверс, UST, Жестокость, Смерть второстепенных персонажейОписание:Чета Розенбергов, владельцев крупной корпорации, пропала, их сын, омега Адам, пытаясь разобраться с семейными делами, занимается поисками родителей. Он нанимает частного детектива Джека Кингсли. Между ними завязываются отношения, которые вскрывают забытые секреты прошлого.Примечания автора:©2019 irizka2Работа написано дляfandom Originals 2019Коллаж от EgoZhu https://images2.imgbox.com/78/03/WzAV99b2_o.gif
Kudos: 1





	Яд Имуги

**Примечания автора:**  
Твист в твисте, вотэтоповороты и сомнительный ХЭ. Автор так сильно упоролся нуаром, что уже после первой главы забыл, о чем пишет :) Работа - эксперимент и, имхо, весьма неудачный.  
Все события и места выдуманные, возможны серьезные расхождения с реальной историей и географией. Осторожно, ГГ страдает расстройством личности.  
Рён (дракон) — корейская мафия, Джопог — корейская банда. Мафия — это организованная преступность, банды — мелкие разобщенные группировки.

## Глава 1. «Элемент преступления»

_Имуги — «личинка» дракона, которой потребуется одна тысяча лет для того, чтобы стать полноценным драконом._

В окно стучал дождь, лил холодным потоком и стекал водопадами по пыльному стеклу. Осень в Коннектикуте выдалась ранняя и мокрая, вместо тёплого сентября уже вторую неделю их заливало водой. Казалось, осень плачет, оплакивает кого-то важного и нужного.

У Адама Розенберга тоже был повод пореветь. Но он держался, терпел, потому что не мог показать свою слабость перед этими людьми, готовыми в любой момент использовать её против него же.

Отто Сарвил, секретарь заседания, водил длинной указкой по ватману с аккуратно начерченным графиком. В расчётах были ошибки, но Адам не хотел его прерывать. Всё равно к нему тут относились как к красивой кукле, бесполезному, бестолковому сыночку богатых родителей. И у Адама не было ни малейшего желания с ними спорить.

Он молча поднялся, прошёл мимо разжиревших и обнаглевших от вседозволенности менеджеров и вышел из зала. Отто догнал его рядом с кабинетом родителей. Возмущённо стал ругаться, напирая на выгодную сделку, серьёзное партнёрство и неприятных оппонентов в случае отказа.

— Покажи свою презентацию, — потребовал Адам, занимая кресло отца. Тут было неудобно, жёстко и холодно. И Адам держался из последних сил. Держался и надеялся, что скоро всё закончится.

— Очень выгодное предложение. Поверь, через пару лет мы заработаем на этом миллионы.

— Мы и так зарабатываем миллионы, — прервал подчинённого Адам и ткнул пальцем в очевидную ошибку. — Кто готовил тебе расчёты? Уволь его.

— Но это сделал представитель компании «Серн».

— Тогда поглоти их и уволь его, — холодно отрезал он.

— Ты сейчас несерьёзно? — Отто сел напротив стола и устало опустил руки. — Твой отец рассматривал их как партнёров, готовился к этому, приглашал людей, просчитывал финансовые перспективы.

— Отец никогда не стал бы заниматься такой ерундой, он просто был вежлив с тобой, Отто. Потому что ты преданный работник и с удовольствием занимаешься этим делом. Но «Серн» пытается нас обмануть, а ты, окрылённый маленькими победами, игнорируешь ошибки. Надеюсь, что причина именно в этом, а не в твоей продажности.

Отто вздрогнул и испуганно замотал лысой головой.

— Я бы никогда, господин Розенберг... я всегда был верен вашей семье... — Отто в искреннем отчаянии стал бормотать о любви к компании и преданности делу.

Адам не слушал. Разговоры об отце словно ножом резали сердце. Снова дав Отто распоряжение поглотить зарвавшуюся фирму, Адам выставил его из кабинета и лишь тогда разревелся. Жалость к себе, к родным людям, всё это выворачивало и доводило до отчаянья. Он разучился быть одиноким, а сейчас оказался совсем один.

Все ждали, что он окажется сильным и будет держать компанию так же умело, как это делали родители, но Адам ненавидел бизнес, корпоративную политику и шум деловых офисов. Ему хотелось домой, сесть в гостиной с виолончелью, чтобы папа вернулся чуть раньше с работы, и они выпили вместе чаю.

Роберт и Патриций Розенберги пропали двенадцать дней назад. Полиция с ног сбилась, разыскивая самого богатого, влиятельного бизнесмена и его супруга. Но не было ни следов, ни зацепок. Ни тел. Потому Адам тешил себя надеждой, что родители ещё живы, что недоброжелатели, коих у семьи было слишком много, похитили их и держат в глубоких и тёмных подвалах. А вовсе не убили, расчленили и сожгли, развеяв прах над городом, как писали во всех газетах.

Очередной посетитель заставил Адама вытереть лицо и сесть ровно. После исчезновения Роберта в его кабинет потянулись толпы страждущих — все надеялись, что Адам даст слабину, уступит часть бизнеса, проведёт массовые повышения или продаст компанию. Но Адам был непреклонен и неприступен.

Почти два часа он говорил с маркетологами, просматривая сценарий рекламной программы. Новые ролики планировали крутить в кинотеатрах, а плакаты повесить вдоль дорог. Сама задумка была неплоха, но оформление слишком скучное. Адам устало со всем согласился, не осталось сил объяснять упёртым альфам, где они не правы.

После восьми вечера к нему заглянул Питер Норберг — давний компаньон отца, его Роберт оставлял заместителем каждый раз, когда покидал город или уезжал в отпуск с семьёй. И Питер действительно был достойной заменой. Адам знал это, и уже несколько дней обсуждал с ним возможную свадьбу. Брак избавит его от необходимости посещать корпоративное здание, все проблемы Адам переложит на Питера и вернётся к спокойной, размеренной жизни дома. При этом он останется владельцем компании, Питер лишь войдёт в семью и, став частью Розенбергов, будет управлять корпорацией от их имени.

Передать компанию и отказываться от кресла в совете директоров он не планировал. Он видел на этом месте члена семьи Розенбергов, своего мужа. И судя по поведению Питера, тот не собирался упускать лакомый кусок. Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что Питер рассчитывал получить и самого Адама, но Адам переходить в руки будущего супруга не спешил.

— Прекрасно выглядишь. — Питер поцеловал кисть, галантно подал пальто. Он всегда был вежлив и обходителен, Адам помнил его молодым и бойким помощником менеджера по продажам, но за последние годы Питер Норберг обзавёлся собственной компанией, поднялся в должности и заматерел. Несмотря на годы, выглядел он привлекательно, одевался дорого, с иголочки, и пах мятными духами. Гладко выбритое лицо и уложенные гелем волосы хорошо скрывали возраст. Навскидку ему давали тридцать пять, но Питер был старше двадцати шестилетнего Адама на восемнадцать лет.

— Благодарю, ты тоже.

— У тебя глаза покраснели, что-то случилось? — Его забота не выглядела наигранной, но Адама раздражала.

— Устал.

Разговор на этом закончился, Питер подал руку и проводил из кабинета. Рядом со стойкой секретаря на диванчике их дожидались личный водитель Стив Глейман и телохранитель Марк Хорн. Адам кивнул им коротко, оба альфы поднялись и направились следом. Питер высказал недовольство: рассчитывал усадить Адама в свой автомобиль, но Адам собирался закончить сегодняшнее общение в ресторане, без лишних поездок.

— Как прошёл день? — вежливо поинтересовался Марк, когда дверь машины с грохотом закрылась. Марк работал с ним уже шесть лет. С тех пор как убили Виктора.

— Плохо. — Адам позволял себе с Марком откровенничать. — Всё вокруг напоминает о родителях. Мне душно в офисе, не хочу там находиться.

— Оставайтесь завтра дома.

— Об этом я могу лишь мечтать. — Адам мягко улыбнулся и чуть коснулся его руки. Марк стал ему единственным близким другом, Адам не видел в нём наёмного работника, потому что охране платил Роберт. Хотелось бы, чтобы эти отношения сохранились, но Адам понимал: Питер Норберг выпроводит всех альф из его окружения, как только наденет на него кольцо.

За окном давно стемнело, город, дождливый и мрачный, теперь отталкивал ещё сильнее. Адам боялся повернуть голову к окнам, боялся заметить там призраков прошлого. Страх темноты заставлял держать рядом с собой Марка и постоянно включать освещение в доме. Огни встречных машин ярко освещали кабину автомобиля и напряжённое лицо охранника. Адам смотрел себе под ноги.

— За нами снова следует чёрный Кадиллак шестьдесят второй серии, — тихо произнёс Марк. — Вы уверены, что не хотите обратиться в полицию?

— Снова? — Адам приподнял подбородок, провёл взглядом по тёмному окну с мелькающими огнями дорожного движения и редкого городского освещения и опять уставился на колени. — Пусть катается. Он ничего плохого не делает.

— Как скажете, — Марк кивнул, но чуть заметным движением поправил пистолет под пиджаком.

Адам понимал, что теперь, после исчезновения родителей, стал отличной мишенью для всех конкурентов и жаждущих прибрать компанию Розенбергов. Потому и спешил оформить свадьбу с Питером, и не покидал дом без Марка Хорна и Стива Глеймана.

Рядом с рестораном, где остановился автомобиль Питера Норберга, Марк вышел первым и прошёлся вдоль улицы. Только убедившись, что угрозы нет, помог выйти Адаму и довёл его до будущего жениха.

— Дальше я сам. — Питер чуть отстранил Марка, подавая Адаму руку, и жестом велел метрдотелю проводить их к столику. — Откуда такое беспокойство о твоей безопасности? — В его голосе послышались ревнивые нотки, Адам лишь усмехнулся. Даже в браке он не позволит указывать и распоряжаться собой, потому выпад Питера проигнорировал.

Их провели в отдалённую часть зала, подали меню и напитки. Обслуга носилась вокруг них, желая услужить. Не выдержав, Адам велел оставить их в покое.

— Давай выпьем за нас. — Питер приподнял свой бокал, но Адам не ответил на тост. Чуть отодвинув приборы, он выложил на стол папку с документами.

— Хочу обсудить с тобой контракт с «Серн». Их предложением занимался Отто Сарвил, но кажется, он предвзято относится к их руководству. Проверь их финансовую подноготную и подготовь команду для слияния.

— Ты серьёзно хочешь сейчас говорить о работе?

— А нам есть что ещё обсудить?

Питер раздражённо вздернул подбородок, явно недовольный таким поворотом. Но Адам не был готов к романтическим свиданиям и признаниям в чувствах, которых не испытывал. Питера он уважал, всегда восхищался его сдержанностью и деловой хваткой. Но стоило предложить заключить брак, Питер начал ухаживать и вести себя как альфа — порочно, самоуверенно и беспардонно. Адам ненавидел, когда ему указывали, как правильно поступать, и принижали его способности, лишь потому что он омега.

— Давай поговорим о нас.

— Хорошо, можем обсудить брачный договор, — равнодушно продолжил Адам. — На следующей неделе я сообщу совету директоров о предстоящих изменениях, с процедурой работы познакомлю по мере необходимости...

— Адам! — Глаза Питера вспыхнули недовольством. — Я много раз замещал твоего отца и сам владею партнёрской компанией. Не надо обращаться со мной как с несмышлёным новичком.

— Конечно. — Адам отвёл от него взгляд, не желая продолжать этот разговор.

Может, Питер и владел компанией, но без дела Розенбергов она не будет стоить и гроша. Впрочем, все небольшие предприятия, сотрудничающие с ними, решив отколоться, растворятся в сотне таких же меньше чем за месяц. Кроме того, Розенберги не терпели конкурентов.

— Есть какие-либо новости касательно поиска родителей? — перевёл разговор Питер, и Адам отвернулся, прикрыв губы пальцами, чтобы не было видно, как они дрожат.

— Пока нет.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что нужно их найти живыми или мёртвыми? Завещание не вступит в силу, пока тела не будут найдены. — Питер осёкся и быстро добавил: — Или пока они сами не вернутся.

— На свадьбу это не повлияет, — тихо произнёс Адам, стараясь сдержать эмоции, — отец бы её одобрил.

— Роберт говорил об этом? Он хотел, чтобы мы поженились?

— Не говорил. — Адам заставил себя посмотреть на Питера. — Но я знаю, что он доверяет тебе. А мне в супруги нужен именно надёжный человек. Не хочу заниматься компанией, я всегда был домоседом и предпочту музицировать и гулять по саду.

— Ты можешь доверять мне. — Питер накрыл его руку своей, и Адам заставил себя не дёргаться и не отталкивать. Питер не вызывал неприятия, но слишком спешил.

— К сожалению, полиция не справляется, поиск зашёл в тупик. Они потеряли след, хоть и подняли весь город на уши, результата никакого.

— Я найму нам частного сыщика. Чиан Ли посоветовал мне одного — лучший в городе, с идеальной репутацией.

Адам поморщился.

— Я не доверяю Чиан Ли.

Чиан Ли Вэй работал с отцом, но был далеко не чист на руку. Все знали, что он руководит мафиозной корейской группировкой Рён. Во времена сухого закона на заводе, кроме духов, делали спирт, и Чиан сбывал его через свои каналы, сейчас мафия перешла на наркотики и оружие, а для Розенбергов добывает запрещённые ингредиенты и служит наёмником. Но Роберт не стеснялся марать руки, договор с мафией придавал ему уверенности и дарил ещё больше власти. И он не скрывал своих связей. Адам знал об этом и понимал, что и ему придётся работать с Чиан Ли, если не хочет потерять клиентов. Самые крупные торговые компании покупали только лучшую продукцию. Для таких духов требовались контрабандные растения и запрещённые препараты. Чиан мог их достать. А также убрать лишний язык, надавить на неприступного партнёра или запугать несговорчивого покупателя. Чиан Ли Вэй был способен на многое.

— Хорошо, пригласи этого сыщика завтра ко мне в кабинет. Я передам ему всю информацию, что есть у компании и полиции.

— Я привезу его сам. Договорились?

Адам сдержанно кивнул. Извинившись, он вышел в уборную, разговор расстроил и хотелось побыть одному, но в будуарах дорогого ресторана толпились омеги, стрекотали о своей жизни и жаловались на мужей. Адам спрятался в одной из комнат, поплескал водой на лицо и шею и смочил пальцы духами. На отдельной стойке был выставлен комплект лучшего парфюма — каждый флакон производства Розенбергов и к ним буклет с рекламой.

В компании Роберт держал отдел маркетинга, многие прибыльные заведения покупали их товар для омежьих туалетов. Рекламировали изделия, привлекали внимание клиентов и бесплатно оставляли пробники. Адам заметил любимую линию — «Ядовитую розу». Духи выпустили восемь лет назад, но они до сих пор пользовались огромной популярностью. К его разочарованию флакон был пуст...

С Питером он попрощался скомканно, отказался от предложения заглянуть к нему домой. Питер торопил события, Адам же спешил вернуться домой и запереться в кабинете отца. Марк Хорн проводил до автомобиля и сел рядом, набросив на ноги тёплый плед. В ответ на его заботу Адам мягко улыбнулся и откинул голову на жёсткую спинку, пытаясь хоть немного расслабиться. День вышел долгим и тяжёлым. Как и все последние дни двух невыносимо сложных недель. Адам понимал: надеяться особо не на что. Но продолжал тешить себя иллюзией и верить в невозможное: что Роберт и Патриций Розенберги живы и скоро вернутся домой.

Резкий рывок чуть не скинул на пол, Адам ударился плечом и тихо вскрикнул. Машину толкнуло с такой силой, что колёса заскрипели и корпус повело.

— Господин! — Марк тут же оказался рядом, прикрывая собой и вдавливая в кресло.

Адам застонал, не понимая, что именно происходит, и боясь взглянуть в окно. Новый удар пришёлся в его дверцу, и она некрасиво выгнулась внутрь салона. Адама откинуло, но благодаря Марку он удержался на месте и почти не пострадал.

— Газуй, газуй! — закричал Марк Стиву и, выставив в разбившееся окно пистолет, несколько раз выстрелил.

Адам сжался, закрыл глаза и прикусил зубами нижнюю губу. Машину мотало, Стив крутил баранку то в одну, то в другую сторону, где-то рядом мелькали огни фар. В салон набивалась дорожная пыль, и Адам дышал неглубоко и часто. Было страшно, пугала неизвестность и большой тёмный Кадиллак, преследующий их и пытающийся столкнуть с дороги. Адам не знал, кто напал на него, но не сомневался, что желающих избавиться от последнего представителя Розенбергов в городе тысячи. Полиция ведь предупреждала...

От очередного удара их повело, но Стив справился, вырулил и ускорился, оставляя позади вторую машину, слетевшую по инерции с жёсткого покрытия дороги.

— Оторвались? — тихо спросил Марк через пару минут тишины.

— Да...

Адам сел ровнее, во время погони он незаметно сполз на пол, интуитивно ища укрытия. Всхлипнул или просто тяжело вздохнул, но Марк встревожился, стал суетиться и вытащил из уцелевшего бара бутылку с коньяком и бокал. Руки дрожали, ледяной мокрый ветер врывался в разбитое окно, от холода сводило лицо. Адам с благодарностью немного выпил, закашлялся от крепости и прикрыл пылающие от алкоголя губы. Ранка от зубов болезненно защипала. День с каждой секундой становился всё хуже.

— Нужно обратиться к Чиан Ли, — предложил, даже настоял Стив Глейман, — он всегда занимался защитой семьи.

— И в полицию, я запомнил номер машины и сегодня же свяжусь со следователем, — поддержал Марк.

Адам не слушал, просто устало кивал. Эта стычка стала последней каплей в его нежелании выбираться во внешний мир. До безумия хотелось домой, завернуться в папин плед, сесть в рабочее кресло отца и чтобы родители с привычной заботой принялись расспрашивать: что же случилось, почему Адам так расстроен...

Он не заметил, как расплакался, и слуги принялись суетиться ещё сильнее. До дома они добрались далеко за полночь. Тёмный каменный особняк, выполненный в готическом стиле, казался холодной, мрачной массой чёрного гранита. Марк на руках внёс Адама в дом, дворецкий — пожилой бета Томас Ромиан — всплеснул руками и побежал вперёд, распахивая перед ними двери.

— В кабинет, — потребовал Адам, зная, что больше нигде ему не будет спокойно.

Его усадили на кожаный диван. Томас принёс тёплый бульон и слоёное печенье, Марк оплёл покрывалом ноги и что-то недовольно и назидательно высказывал остальным слугам. Адам просто смотрел на огромный портрет четы Розенбергов, картину с изображением Виктора, висящую рядом, и красивый снимок, где они вчетвером позировали для какой-то газеты... Без родителей и брата Адам не знал, зачем существует.

— Охрана выставлена по периметру, а также во дворе, никто не приблизится к дому, — отчитался Марк Хорн. После похищения родителей Марк настоял нанять целый штат охраны. Её и раньше было немало, а теперь она занимала весь особняк. — Могу я вернуться домой? — закончил он доклад просьбой.

Адам хотел отказать, потому что с Марком всегда было спокойнее, тот находился рядом с ним в самые сложные и тяжёлые моменты жизни. Но домом Марк Хорн называл небольшую пристройку для слуг, где жил его муж Свен Хорн и двое детей. Адам понимал, что Марк должен вернуться к любимым.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. Проводив охранника несчастным взглядом, Адам повернулся к Томасу и попросил: — Принеси мою виолончель и растопи камин. В доме очень холодно.

Когда огонь заплясал за железными створками, немного полегчало. Музыкальный инструмент грел пальцы и успокаивал душу. Адам любил музыку, она стирала лишние воспоминания и эмоции. В ней он тонул и забывал плохое. Прошлое, потери, боль — всё уходило с лёгким движением смычка.

Адам расправил плечи, прижимая гриф к щеке, провёл пальцами по туго натянутым струнам, извлекая долгий низкий звук. С тех пор как умер Виктор, он играл почти каждый день. После исчезновения родителей музыка стала единственным спасением. Адам взмахнул кистью, сжал смычок и, откинув голову, погрузился в звук.

## Глава 2. «Подозрительные лица»

Адам проснулся от ярких солнечных лучей, проникающих сквозь тяжёлые шторы в кабинете отца. Распогодилось. Томас не разбудил его утром, старые, потемневшие от времени ходики в углу показывали второй час дня. Адам не мог уснуть, играл, наслаждаясь гармонией и прогоняя неприятные мысли. Ночью он ожил, словно прячась в музыке от всех проблем. Но теперь наступил новый день, и Адам со стоном сел ровнее, выпрямляя затёкшую спину.

Камин погас и стало холодно. Сколько ни топи, дом не удавалось прогреть. Адам поднялся, кутаясь в халат, прошёл до окна и закрыл плотнее ставни. Он бы с радостью лёг сейчас в кровать и проспал до вечера, но в офисе ждали дела, а в его комнате наверняка стоял лютый холод и постель промёрзла.

Он попросил приготовить ванну, а потом с наслаждением погрузился в исходящую паром воду. Так наконец удалось согреться. В ванну слуги положили лепестки роз и добавили ароматные масла, поднимающийся пар пах лавандой. В тусклом свете жёлтой лампы кожа казалось золотисто-шоколадной, слишком тёмной для аристократического мальчика. Адам не любил свою кожу, хотя альфы смотрели на него с восхищением и при любом удобном случае целовали руки. Невысокий рост и узкие плечи делали его фигуру стройной и гибкой, длинные пальцы, тонкие кости — Адаму никак не удавалось набрать вес. У всей семьи Розенбергов светлые почти белые волосы и тёмно-серые глаза. Адам отличался карими, близко к чёрному, радужками, и это его смущало.

Рядом на стойку Адам поставил небольшой сундук с косметическими средствами, и когда кожа перестала покрываться мурашками, а воздух в ванной комнате согрелся, Адам открыл в ней потайное углубление и вытащил несколько пузырьков. Из длинного флакона плеснул настойку в воду, ею же натёр лицо и руки, осветляя кожу. Из небольшой баночки с белой массой пальцами зачерпнул крем и помассировал им отрастающие тёмные корни. Подождав немного, смазал волосы маслом, а потом промыл мыльной пеной. Тело почистил ароматной пастой и потёр скрабом. После процедур он чувствовал себя обновлённым, словно переродившимся. И похорошевшим.

Через полчаса, когда тело немного остыло, Томас принёс завтрак и выписку звонков из компании. Адам из вежливости сделал вид, что читает, но дела его не заботили. Огромный монстр Розенбергов прекрасно проживёт без него пару дней. А вот без Роберта и Патриция — сомнительно. Когда-то дед Роберта — Дональд Розенберг вместе с напарником Шоном Тхэ-Вон основал компанию, небольшую парфюмерную фабрику и магазинчик при ней, но упорный труд, а также война за рынок и жесточайшее соперничество привели их на вершину успеха. Восемь лет назад Розенберги избавились от всех конкурентов и от партнёрства Тхэ-Вон, и сейчас правили миром — индустрия продажи и производства духов была у них под контролем.

Адам собрался и вышел из дома только после шести. Снова моросил дождь и небо затянуло густыми тучами. Марк Хорн проводил Адама до машины, прикрывая зонтом от непогоды. Вместо коричневого Амилькара Пегаса с выбитыми окнами и покорёженным боком во дворе стоял новенький тёмно-синий Крайслер Саратога. Скорее всего Томас позаботился о замене, зная о любви Адама к красивым и удобным машинам.

Адам юркнул на заднее сиденье и уставился в запотевшее окно. За высокой оградой особняка поднимались густые деревья. Дом Розенбергов расположился на краю города рядом с парком. Зелёную рощу стали называть парком после запрета на охоту в городской черте, но никто так и не привёл землю в порядок. Ему даже названия не дали — просто парк в конце Солнечной улицы. Роберт мечтал выкупить его, засадить цветами и вырубить подлесок, чтобы потом подарить Патрицию или оставить внукам. Но руки так и не дошли, Роберт всегда был слишком занят.

— Выезжаем? — уточнил Стив Глейман.

— Да, и по окружной, — кивнул Адам и отвернулся от окна. Ему не хотелось лишний раз видеть грязные, пыльные улицы Милфорда. Город его не привлекал.

На закрытой парковке рядом с центральным офисом почти не было машин. Адама до личного лифта провела охрана, консьерж вежливо пожелал хорошего дня, секретарь Уолтер Фишер у кабинета выдал список звонков и доложил об ожидающих полицейских.

— Если это по поводу вчерашней аварии, с ними поговорит Марк, — тут же отмахнулся Адам. — Меня не беспокоить, пропустить только Питера Норберга.

Снова закрывшись ото всех, Адам разложил бумаги на столе отца. Отчёты бухгалтерии, сводки из лаборатории и от менеджеров. В конце осени планировался выпуск новой линии с запахом Рождества: мандарины и корица. Адаму нравилось такое сочетание, и пока Роберт занимался с ней, он активно помогал. Сейчас же при виде записей его начинало мутить. Он сгрёб всё в кучу и скинул в ящик. Сил работать не было, хотелось опять разреветься, никого не видеть, ни с кем не общаться.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы меня любили, чтобы была семья... — Адам положил голову на стол, стараясь успокоиться и унять эмоции. Не думать, не вспоминать, не чувствовать. Если не замечать плохого, оно исчезнет. И Адам надеялся, что всё страшное, случившееся с ним и его семьёй, в конце концов закончится и жизнь станет лучше. Хотя с тех пор, как умер Виктор, думать о чем-то положительном получалось с трудом.

Адам не знал, сколько так просидел, но когда оторвал голову от стола, за окном было уже темно, Уолтер доложил, что Питер ожидает в приёмной. Немного приведя себя в порядок, Адам вышел из кабинета. Питер сидел в гостевом кресле и держал букет пионов. Нелюбимые цветы, но пришлось выдавить улыбку, принять их и даже поблагодарить.

Чуть в стороне стоял высокий, плотный мужчина и общался с Марком, Адам не сразу обратил на него внимание, но заметив, вздрогнул всем телом. Одна его фигура внушала неприятное чувство дискомфорта, когда же тот повернулся, Адам отвёл взгляд. Во рту пересохло и стало сложно дышать. Адам предпочёл бы больше не оборачиваться и снова спрятаться у себя в кабинете.

— Адам, — Питер вывел из оцепенения, — познакомься, это Джек Кингсли, мне посоветовали его как лучшего детектива в городе.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Адам и заставил себя повернуться.

Джек носил короткую стрижку, почти налысо обритая голова казалась квадратной, на правой стороне лица у него были глубокие шрамы от ожога, но Адам заметил только глаза. Тёмно-серые с прожилками голубого, они вызывали дрожь во всем теле.

— Адам Розенберг, — представился он, протягивая мужчине руку.

— Вот как. — Джек не ответил на рукопожатие, ухмыльнулся только левой стороной и снова повернулся к Марку, продолжая расспросы.

— Я заказал нам столик в Винаре. — Питер попытался привлечь к себе внимание, но Адам не хотел тратить время на ужин. Если Джек так хорош, как о нём говорят, то он сможет отыскать родителей, закончить эту чёрную полосу в жизни и всё исправить.

— Нет. — Адам на Питера даже не смотрел, он прожигал широкую спину Джека и ждал, когда детектив закончит разговор. Подойти он не осмелился, при виде этого человека его обдавало страхом. — Марк! — окликнул своего телохранителя, привлекая внимание.

— Да, Адам. — Марк Хорн легко отодвинул Джека в сторону и подошёл. — Господин Кингсли просит посетить наш дом, я не думаю...

— Хорошо, нужно ознакомить его с делами, — быстро согласился Адам.

— Но... как скажете, я отвезу его и прослежу, чтобы он увидел всё необходимое.

— Нет, я сам ему покажу. — Адам обвёл взглядом удивлённого Питера, Марка и даже Джека и быстрым шагом направился к лифтам, не желая ничего объяснять.

Джек добирался до особняка на своей машине — простенькая старая модель на высоком узком колесе постоянно отставала. Но во двор они въехали вместе, свою машину детектив припарковал по указанию охраны рядом с воротами. Томас встречал их на пороге с чашкой тёплого чая для Адама. Видимо, Уолтер Фишер сообщил, что хозяин возвращается в дом раньше обычного. Но отдать её Томас не успел. Заметив Джека Кингсли, руки у старика задрожали, и чашка, соскользнув с небольшого подноса, упала на каменную мостовую.

— Простите, господин, — пробормотал дворецкий, не отрывая взгляда от Джека, и Адам его понимал — этот альфа вызывал ничем не скрываемый подсознательный страх. Но Томас не просто испугался, он узнал его. — Джек, — произнёс он, — ты вернулся.

— Джек Кингсли, — зачем-то представился Джек. — Адам нанял меня для расследования.

— Вы знакомы? — спросил Адам без особого интереса.

— Когда-то давно я работал на Роберта, — быстро ответил Джек, и Томас дергано кивнул.

Адам первым делом заглянул в свою комнату — после исчезновения родителей он тут почти не бывал, даже в гардеробную не заходил, отправляя за одеждой слуг. Хотелось переодеться во что-то спокойное, лёгкое и не столь вызывающее. Обычно на работу Адам надевал красные приталенные костюмы на двух пуговицах и короткий галстук. Модно, но слишком броско.

Пока переодевался, несколько раз прокрутил в голове первую встречу с детективом. Марк с Кингсли был незнаком, а значит, Джек общался с Робертом ещё до смерти Виктора. Возможно, он даже помнит Виктора... от этих мыслей сердце снова учащённо забилось, пришлось сесть, успокаиваясь и приводя голову в порядок. Он не вспоминал о прошлом, потому что оно приносило боль и сбивало с ног.

— Всё хорошо, господин? — к нему заглянул Томас Ромиан, принёс новую чашку чая.

— Благодарю. — Адам с удовольствием принял тёплый фарфор, грея об него пальцы и собирая губами горячий пар. — Ты знаком с Кингсли? Можешь о нём рассказать?

— Конечно... — произнёс Томас, но очень неуверенно. Адам давно не видел, чтобы тот запинался. — Джек был предан семье, но ему не нравилась связь Роберта с криминальным миром. Джек поссорился с ним и уехал сразу после смерти Виктора.

— А Виктор? Как он относился к Джеку?

— Они почти не пересекались по работе. Но в домашней обстановке хорошо ладили, — со вздохом признался Томас.

— Они встречались дома? Джек сюда приходил?

— Успокойтесь, Адам. — Томас мягко коснулся его дрожащей руки. — Вам нельзя переживать, врач не советует пытаться вспоминать прошлое. Память сама вернётся, восстановится, когда вы будете готовы.

— Конечно, — согласился Адам и заставил себя выдохнуть. — Проводи Джека ко мне. Я хочу немедля приступить к делам.

Оставаться с Джеком один на один было страшно, но Адам всё равно выставил возмущённого Марка Хорна и закрыл двери. Запах Кингсли будоражил, навевал неприятные мысли и воспоминания о крови. Образы вооружённых людей, рассеивающийся запах химикатов, чьи-то крики и боль, всё это мельтешило перед глазами. Джек казался опасным. Нужно просто успокоиться, не думать, не вспоминать, тогда сердце перестанет сбиваться с ритма и будет проще дышать.

— Томас сказал, ты был знаком с Виктором, — слова сами сошли с языка.

Джек не ответил, он закурил, и густой запах сигарет стал смешиваться с его природным мускусным ароматом. Он прошёлся вдоль полок с книгами, заглянул во все ящички комода и трюмо.

— Ты сам делаешь себе косметику? — спросил он наконец, вытаскивая несколько флаконов с маслами и мылом.

— Мои родители владеют самым крупным косметическим концерном! — возмутился его вопросу Адам. Конечно, он делал всё сам или заказывал по собственной рецептуре на фабрике. Ему не нравилось то, что выпускалось в промышленных масштабах, он всегда был индивидуалистом.

Джек на его слова обернулся через плечо и снова усмехнулся половинкой рта.

— У тебя остались его фотографии? — Голос прозвучал хрипло.

— Да.

Адам достал фотоальбом. Виктор любил фотографироваться, родители даже купили ему фотоаппарат. Только с тех пор, как Виктора не стало, тот пылился где-то в подвалах огромного дома. Адам о приборе ни разу не вспомнил.

От знакомого лица сердце снова защемило. Адам отдал альбом Джеку и отошёл. Не ворошить прошлое, не вспоминать. Он твердил себе это как заклинание каждую секунду. Но временами ничего не спасало.

После смерти брата из-за пережитого стресса Адаму диагностировали частичную потерю памяти. Всё плохое, всё то, что причиняло боль, разум отвёл в сторону, стёр или спрятал, и Адам не желал возвращать эти воспоминания. Раз в месяц он встречался с терапевтом и психиатром, но врачи не видели в его состоянии никакой проблемы. И Адам тоже не видел.

— Почему на фотографиях нет тебя? — словно с издёвкой спросил Джек.

— Я никогда не любил фотографироваться.

— А это? — Джек пихнул ему под нос альбом, почти ткнул в лицо.

На чёрно-белой карточке Виктор улыбался, тёмный свадебный костюм ему невероятно шёл. Адам рядом с ним тоже выглядел счастливым, хрупким, невысоким, белые волосы спускались косой по плечу и заканчивались голубой лентой. Адам помнил, что лента была голубая...

Он сглотнул, заморгал часто-часто, сдерживая подступающие слёзы. Это ведь было так давно, почему всё ещё так больно?..

— Перед его смертью, — прошептал он, и Джек убрал фото.

— Как он умер? — спросил он, отворачиваясь и отходя к дальней полке. Адам вздохнул с облегчением, дышать рядом с Джеком было тяжело.

— Его убили на свадьбе, стрелок выстрелил в сердце на глазах у сотни зрителей.

— А что стало с его омегой?

Вопрос застал врасплох, Адам ненадолго задумался, пытаясь вспомнить омегу брата. Но его образ расплывался в общей массе сочувствующих. На свадьбе Виктора Адама тоже ранили, очнулся он через два месяца и омегу брата больше не видел.

— Не знаю, говорят, он умер. Покончил с собой.

— И ты не узнавал? — Джек снова обернулся, стрельнул недовольно взглядом и, с хлопком закрыв альбом, убрал его на полку. — Расскажи, были ли у Роберта и Патриция враги, где ты видел их последний раз, и сообщали ли они о своих планах, прежде чем уехать?

— У них все были врагами, Розенбергов никто не любит. — Адам зло вздёрнул подбородок. — Конкуренты, партнёры, сотрудники и просто жители Милфорда. Все им завидовали и мечтали столкнуть с пьедестала. У Роберта было четверо личных охранников, но их тела так и не нашли. Машина, изрешечённая пулями, обнаружилась за чертой города, сброшенная в кювет, гильзы внутри отсутствовали. И ни одного свидетеля. В то утро Роберт уехал на работу, у него висели четыре контракта с потенциальными партнёрами. Двум он отказал сразу, один контракт подтвердил, а с последним я занимался после его пропажи. В два он позавтракал, еду доставлял Уолтер из привычного меню, около шести Роберт заехал за Патрицием и направился в город. Я не знаю, была ли у них запланирована встреча или они решили провести время вдвоём, родители часто посещали благотворительные вечера. Роберт отдавал городу немалую долю своей прибыли и только потому Милфорд процветает. Покинув дом, родители пропали — никто не может ответить, куда они направились и что произошло. Полиция кропотливо разбирала это дело, Роберт платил шерифу и неплохо поддерживал мэрию. Но в итоге всем оказалось выгоднее его отсутствие, чем деньги.

— С твоих слов Розенберги агнцы небесные, а весь город — восставшее против них зло, — с усмешкой произнёс Джек, но Адама это сильно задело.

— Я не говорил, что они святые, но лучше многих, кого я знал! — Внезапно от своих же слов стало больно, и Адам сжал себе горло, чувствуя, что кричит. — Они любили меня и заботились, отец делал подарки, не дорогие, а те, что дарили тепло сердцу, а папа... он приходил вечером уложить меня спать, приносил книги и улыбался... папа любил улыбаться.

Он не смог скрыть подступающие слёзы, и за свою слабость снова стало стыдно. Джек на его истерику никак не отреагировал. Словно не заметил.

— Вряд ли ты сможешь что-то сделать. — Адам покачал головой. — Питеру не стоило тебя приводить.

— Не стоило, — внезапно легко согласился Джек. — Но я взялся и доведу дело до конца.

— Сколько он тебе пообещал?

— А сколько можешь заплатить мне ты?

Адама передёрнуло от его интонации и холодного взгляда. Он подошёл к письменному столу и сел на край, пытаясь сохранить хотя бы внешнее спокойствие. От присутствия этого человека ему было не по себе. Он начинал задыхаться от собственных мыслей и воспоминаний. А вспоминать Адам ничего не хотел.

— Позови Марка, — осипшим голосом попросил он, — пусть составит с тобой договор.

— Если мы будем договариваться, то только с тобой! — Джек снова подошёл к нему, встал слишком близко, и Адам с трудом заставил себя поднять на него взгляд.

— Тогда у меня условие — мы ведём это дело вместе, ты посвящаешь меня во все детали и позволяешь мне участвовать в расследовании.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь? — Джек опёрся рукой на столешницу у Адама за спиной, и он сжал губы, боясь сделать вдох. Чужой человек оказался к нему слишком близко, и его накрывало волной панической атаки.

— Да, — он тяжело сглотнул. — Отойди!

— Договорились. — Джек отодвинулся, но Адаму все ещё было плохо. — Твоё имя станет пропуском во многие места, и ты расскажешь мне всё без утайки. Всё, что знаешь или знал.

Томас Ромиан заглянул к ним и, откашлявшись, пригласил на ужин. Для Адама это было спасением. Спешно распрощавшись с Кингсли, он почти выбежал в общую столовую. Томас не накрывал там с тех пор, как пропали родители, но сегодня почему-то сделал исключение. На столе стояли приборы на двоих. Джек занял место напротив Адама, и теперь кусок в горло не лез.

Томас ещё больше мешал прийти в себя, пытаясь поддержать светскую беседу, спрашивал Джека, чем он занимался последние годы, о текущих делах на работе. Тот отвечал с неохотой, но не отмалчивался, что приводило к новым вопросам.

— Вы останетесь с нами на ночь? — поинтересовался дворецкий у Кингсли, и Адам поперхнулся. — До города далеко, и уже поздно.

— Останусь.

Адам, не выдержав, поднялся из-за стола. Ему не нравилось, что Томас Ромиан пригласил в дом постороннего, и ещё сильнее обидело — его даже не спросили.

— Вы уже закончили? — Томас наконец обратил на Адама внимание. — Господин Адам, вы почти ничего не съели. Может, подать десерт?

— Нет, я хочу отдохнуть.

— У меня ещё есть вопросы, — остановил его Джек, и Адам поспешно опустил взгляд в пол. — Если тела не найдены, то огромен шанс, что Роберт и Патриций ещё живы. Множество врагов «вашей», — зачем-то выделил он, — семьи нередко угрожали Розенбергам даже публично. На кого бы указал ты? Кто, по-твоему, стоит в списке первым?

— Саймон Рос, — передёрнул плечами Адам, всё ещё не поднимая взгляда, — главный конкурент, он ненавидел отца так сильно, что как-то подсыпал на приёме стекло в его тарелку.

— Но у него наверняка алиби?

Адам снова передёрнул плечами — конечно, у Роса нашлось и алиби, и сотни свидетелей, утверждающих, что тот был занят весь день, когда произошло похищение.

— А есть те, кто действует не так открыто? Кто не показывает своих намерений? На Розенбергов покушаются не первый раз. Список длинный, но возможно, далеко ходить не надо, и это дело рук Люка Тхэ-Вон. Говорят, он вернулся в город, поселился неподалёку от сгоревшего родного особняка и время от времени появляется рядом с офисом семейной компании. Были подозрения, что он стрелял в Виктора. Вполне вероятно спустя шесть лет Люк решил поквитаться со старшими Розенбергами.

— Джек! — возмущённый Томас попытался его остановить, но Адама уже затрясло, а Кингсли не унимался.

— Почему полиция не начала с очевидного — с поисков врагов семьи, с так и не арестованного убийцы Виктора? На Люка указывало много фактов, но доказать никто ничего не смог, и он всё ещё на свободе. Ах да, ты ведь отказался давать показания! Но ты был там и видел его...

— Джек! — Томас поднялся на ноги, грозно смотря на гостя.

Адам не желал отвечать. Да и просто не мог. Горло сдавливало спазмами и захотелось сбежать. Из комнаты или даже из дома.

— Я не помню, — с трудом выдавил Адам и спешно направился к себе.

Джек поднялся, стул под ним скрипнул. Всего в два шага он добрался до Адама, остановил рукой за плечо, его пальцы оказались неприятно жёсткими, почти каменными.

— Это важно, Адам, я знаю, в тот день ты видел убийцу! Это ведь твой брат, Адам, ты должен вспомнить!

— Не хочу, — прошептал Адам, не в состоянии вдохнуть. Джек встал слишком близко, дыхание сбивалось, а сердце стучало так громко, что Адам почти ничего не слышал.

— Неужели трудно ответить, Адам? — голос звучал грозно, пробивался сквозь шум в ушах и лишал воли. — Адам! — крикнул Джек в самое ухо.

Ноги у Адама подкосились, и он грохнулся в обморок.

## Глава 3. «Соучастник»

Адам пришёл в себя почти сразу. Его уложили на жёсткий диван в ближайшей гостевой комнате, прикрыли пледом и оставили. Бросили. Потому что Томас Ромиан ругался с Джеком Кингсли, забыв о своих обязанностях. Адам не хотел их слушать и ничего знать. Шесть лет назад, когда убили Виктора, его тоже ранили. Пуля прошла навылет, пробила лёгкое и немного задела сердце. Лучшие хирурги делали всё возможное, пытаясь сохранить ему жизнь, а Виктор погиб. После операции Адам провёл в коме почти два месяца и пришёл в себя с частичной потерей памяти. Доктора обещали, что всё вернётся, но Адам не желал ничего вспоминать.

Виктор был для него светом, единственным важным и любимым человеком, и мысли о нём приносили боль. Если не помнить как это — быть с ним, а потом потерять, то можно продолжать существование. Сейчас Адаму хотелось забыть и последующие шесть лет, когда, лишившись старшего сына, Розенберги окружили Адама любовью и заботой. Он был счастлив, пусть даже без Виктора, поддержка родителей здорово помогла. И они никогда не настаивали на его воспоминаниях.

Джек приехал ворошить осиное гнездо. Адам не знал, что ему известно, но было всё равно.

Недовольный и обеспокоенный сухой голос Томаса перекрывался грозным, рычащим. У Джека голос был низким, свирепым, он отталкивал и пугал так же, как и его внешность.

— Мы не говорим о Викторе в этом доме, не упоминаем его имя!

— Игнорируете его существование? И его смерть?

— Нет, оберегаем Адама и заботимся о нём. Виктор хотел бы этого, и Роберт с Паци тоже этого хотят.

— Шесть лет прошло, а вы всё потакаете этому безумию!

— В том-то и дело, Джек, прошло шесть лет и всё это время тебя не было рядом. Где ты пропадал? Почему даже не звонил?

— У меня были причины. — Джек внезапно затих, успокоился. — Я общался с Патрицием, он знал.

— Ничего не изменилось? Ты всё также...

— Да. Я ухожу, можешь не провожать.

Когда хлопнула дверь, Адам вздохнул с облегчением и позволил себе уснуть.

Проснулся он уже в своей комнате. Постель была тёплая, значит, кто-то топил всю ночь камин. Рядом на маленьком стульчике дремал Марк Хорн, и сразу стало ясно, кто оберегал его сон. Стоило приподняться, Марк проснулся и хмуро свёл брови.

— Как ваше самочувствие?

— Почему ты не дома? — вместо ответа спросил Адам и, подтянув под себя ноги, сел.

— Свен, узнав, что ты упал в обморок, отправил меня сюда. Он тоже переживает.

— Спасибо. — Адам улыбнулся. Приятно было слышать, что кому-то небезразлично его состояние. — Отправляйся домой, можешь отдохнуть, сегодня меня сопроводит Маддисон.

— Конечно. — Марк тоже улыбнулся. Улыбка невероятно его красила, гладко выбритое лицо с сухой кожей становилось мягким и тёплым. Адам обожал его таким. — Пусть Томас отправит за мной, если я понадоблюсь.

Утренние процедуры заняли полдня. Адам ответил на письма, позавтракал и прогулялся в саду. Он не любил пыльный город и откладывал выезд сколько мог. Но после шести всё же отправился в офис, за делами семьи нужно было следить. Рядом с кабинетом его ждал Отто Сарвил с бумагами «Серн», а Адам надеялся провести день спокойно. Он заказал кофе и с неохотой пригласил Отто в кабинет.

Всего нескольких минут просмотра документов хватило, чтобы найти в них новую ошибку. Отто или был невнимателен, или намеренно просчитался, завышая прибыль от сотрудничества с небольшой компанией. Адам поморщился, перевернул лист и, увидев новую оплошность, отодвинул бумаги. Он уже договорился с Питером убрать эту фирму, поглотить и вычеркнуть из списка конкурентов и возможных партнёров. Но Отто всё ещё пытался чего-то добиться.

— В документах снова ошибки, — произнёс Адам, смотря сквозь собеседника, — твоя невнимательность может дорого обойтись компании.

— Простите. — Отто засуетился и потянулся за бумагами, но Адам не позволил их забрать. — У меня скоро свадьба, я немного нервничаю.

— Вот как? — Адам недовольно смерил его взглядом. — С кем свадьба, с компанией «Серн»?

— Нет. — Отто смущённо опустил глаза. — Один из бухгалтеров компании... мы познакомились пару недель назад на предварительном слушании...

Отто краснел, его по-мальчишески округлое лицо в свете жёлтых ламп стало казаться толстым, со свиным рылом. Адама затошнило. Две недели назад пропали родители, а Отто крутил хвостом перед омегой, который теперь пытается их ограбить.

— Можешь идти, я сам займусь бумагами.

Как только Отто вышел, Адам поднял трубку телефона и набрал личный номер кабинета Питера Норберга. Разговор предстоял деловой, потому Адам официально представился, не позволяя Питеру перейти к личным вопросам, велел проверить Отто Сарвила, его лояльность и связь с «Серн».

— Я передам это дело Чиан Ли Вэй, — сообщил Питер.

— Мне всё равно, — отмахнулся Адам, не желая знать подробностей. — Благодарю.

— Адам! — Питер не дал ему сбросить звонок. — Мы не закончили прошлый разговор, и у меня всё ещё есть что сказать.

— Не важно. — Адам пальцем постучал по столу. — Можно начинать подготовку к свадьбе, я уже всё решил.

— Вот как? — в голосе Питера послышались недовольные нотки. — Не дождёшься моего предложения? Может, я планировал сделать его после Нового года?

— Свадьба состоится в ближайший месяц. Мы оба понимаем, кто от этого выиграет, — прервал его Адам.

— Что ж, вижу, ты всё решил. — Питер хотел ещё что-то сказать, Адам слышал, как тот засопел возмущённо на том конце провода, но мысли озвучивать не стал. Брак Питеру был необходим. — Позволишь хотя бы поухаживать? Я бы пригласил тебя в театр. Например, завтра.

— Хорошо. — Адам не стал его отталкивать, так или иначе ему придётся с ним жить. — После можем договориться и об условиях.

— Конечно, я помню, что ты хотел сидеть дома, передав мне управление компанией, рожать детей и музицировать.

— Именно так, — не стал вдаваться в подробности Адам. — До завтра, Питер. — И повесил трубку.

В офисе повисла тишина, Адам устало откинулся на спинку и посмотрел на висящую напротив стола картину. Отец любил портреты. Изображения дорогого супруга, а также старшего сына висели всюду в офисе и в доме. Огромный портрет Виктора в тёмных тонах встречал посетителей в холле. А в рабочем кабинете картина изображала любящую пару.

Адам прошёлся взглядом по семейному портрету четы Розенбергов: Роберт и Патриций. Красивые. Адам был уверен, что родители его красивые и достойны лучшего. Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая отрывочные эпизоды прошлого: отец всегда ему улыбался, клал тяжёлую ладонь на макушку и трепал волосы. А папа мягко подталкивал: «Адам, ты замечательный мальчик... Адам, мы тебя любим... Адам, ты мой маленький ангел».

Он приоткрыл веки, на ресницах замерла вода, и картина размылась неровным пятном. Сморгнув, Адам стёр влагу и вздрогнул: с холста на него смотрели совершенно чужие, незнакомые люди.

Отвернувшись, он достал из стола бумаги и стал быстро их листать. Отвлечься, не думать. Психолог говорил, что после смерти Виктора из-за ранения и психологической травмы он потерял не только память, но и связь с реальностью. Обычно это никак не проявлялось, но когда сознание играло с ним в подобные игры, становилось совсем не по себе. Адаму было больно думать, что без всякой причины его разум может стереть из памяти дорогих людей. Отца с тёплой улыбкой, папу с добрыми наставлениями и искренней любовью. Брата с бесконечной заботой и вниманием... Что ещё он может забыть?

Звук хлопнувшей двери заставил вздрогнуть всем телом. Адам поднял голову, снова увидел портрет, улыбку Патриция и Роберта, а потом заметил вошедшего Джека Кингсли. Детектив окинул взглядом кабинет, одобрительно кивнул на картину.

— Твой телохранитель не желал меня пропускать.

— Маддисон знает свою работу.

— Что случилось с Марком?

— У него выходной.

— Значит, ты позволяешь людям отдыхать?

Адам фыркнул на глупую шутку или попытку его обидеть. Он не менял правила в компании или в доме, где всем распоряжался отец, и Адам поддерживал установленный им порядок.

— С чего начнём поиски? — сменил он тему разговора.

— Я просмотрел файлы, присланные из полиции, выслушал показания Марка. — Джек сел в кресло напротив отцовского стола и вальяжно забросил на него ноги. У Адама от возмущения аж руки затряслись. — В похищении участвовало немало людей. Возможно, к этому был причастен и водитель Роберта, а может, и его охрана.

— Подозреваешь Чиан Ли Вэй?

— Нет, он преданный пёс и никогда не изменяет своим принципам, но потерял былую хватку, позволил мелким бандам расплодиться в городе, его влияние на мафию ослабло. А ведь Роберт использовал людей из Рён?

— Он им доверял. — Адам пожал плечами.

— Кто-то решил избавиться от Розенбергов, подмять их под себя или просто распустить компанию. Марк сказал, на тебя тоже покушались, несколько дней назад вас чуть не столкнули с дороги.

— Чиан Ли должен был разобраться с этим случаем. — Адам тихо вздохнул, вспоминать происшествие он не хотел.

— Подумай, кому это выгодно? Кто достаточно приближён к Роберту, знает его расписание и имеет доступ к его авто? — настойчиво продолжал расспрос Джек.

— Я почти ничего не знаю о корейской мафии и не горю желанием глубоко вникать.

— Если собираешься сидеть в этом кресле, тебе в любом случае придётся это делать.

— Не собираюсь, — отрезал Адам. — Питер Норберг займётся компанией.

— Вот как, отдашь ему контрольный пакет?

— Нет. — Почему-то говорить о свадьбе не хотелось, он опустил взгляд. — Мы заключим договорной брак, и Питер займёт место отца.

Джек не прокомментировал, но Адам так и не решился на него посмотреть. Стул скрипнул, Джек поднялся и тяжёлым шагом прошёлся по кабинету. Роберт обставил здесь всё сам — выбирал дорогую мебель, чтобы было приятно работать, обстановка сильно напоминала его домашний кабинет. Рабочее место Патриция выглядело намного скромнее и официальнее. Потому Адам предпочёл кабинет отца.

— Можешь открыть сейф? — спросил Джек, и Адам всё же оторвался от разглядывания деревянной столешницы.

— Нет. Я не знаю код.

— Назови дату своего рождения, — уверенно попросил Джек, — и Виктора. Может, ещё Патриция.

— Думаешь, всё так просто? — не поверил Адам, но даты сообщил.

— Полиция ничего не нашла, потому что зацепок никаких. — Джек упрямо возился с сейфом и рассуждал: — Все, кто мог хоть что-то рассказать, либо пропал, либо мёртв. Поиски зашли в тупик, нет ни тел, ни требований от похитителей. Учитывая, сколько времени прошло, вряд ли похитители желали что-то получить от тебя. Им был нужен Роберт, живой или мёртвый, не важно, дело сделано. Теперь же, чтобы куда-то прийти, надо отыскать заинтересованных лиц, тех, кто желал Роберту и Патрицию Розенберг смерти, и тех, кто хотел бы их вернуть. Первые подтолкнут нас к решению, вторые с этим решением помогут.

Джек с грохотом положил толстые папки, и Адам с удивлением посмотрел на открытый сейф.

— Как... — хотел спросить он, но передумал. Всё это не важно. — Отец хранил тут только рабочие бумаги, ничего личного.

— Личное пока и не требуется. — Джек перебирал скреплённые дела и просматривал бухгалтерские выписки. — Что это?

Джек протянул договор с компанией «Одион» и несколько листов от других номинантов на роль партнёра.

— К концу года Роберт всегда пересматривал оптовика для торговых сетей. В этом году было пять заявок, я уже говорил. Это данные на «Одион», компанию, которую он принял к сотрудничеству.

— Владелец Питер Норберг.

— Да, отец работает с Питером на постоянной основе. Потому я считаю, наш брак будет выгодным. — Адам всё же посмотрел на Джека, тот усмехался, и от этого стало неприятно. — Ещё одна компания имела возможность присосаться к капиталу Розенбергов, но в «Серн» вели нечестную игру, и я сам им отказал.

Адам не стал добавлять, что велел избавиться от «Серн», и скоро с ними никаких проблем не будет.

— Когда?

— Официально ещё не объявляли...

— Ясно.

Джек продолжал перебирать бумаги, а Адам вытащил из папки фотографию Питера, приложенную к делу. Питер Норберг, несмотря на возраст, был хорош собой. Да и фотограф приложил немало усилий, чтобы на официальном фото тот выглядел моложе. Тёмные волосы, по моде зачёсанные назад и уложенные гелем, делали его лицо шире, глаза под густыми бровями казались слишком глубоко посаженными, нос широкий и крупный, такой же подбородок. Адам невольно посмотрел ради сравнения на Джека, но наткнулся на внимательный взгляд, рассматривающий его самого, и отвернулся.

— Роберт копал под Саймона Роса? — спросил Джек, показывая подготовленное досье.

— Он хотел знать своего врага, — чуть усмехнулся Адам. — Саймон всеми силами переманивает у нас специалистов. В прошлом месяце увёл из лаборатории химика, одного из лучших. Роберт был очень расстроен.

— Вероятно, прикончил перебежчика, — в голосе Джека прозвучала издёвка.

— Я не интересовался. — Адам знал, что да, но не собирался отвечать на компрометирующий вопрос. — Слышал только, что тот украл несколько формул, это достаточная причина для наказания.

— Саймон сам не способен создать свою косметику?

— Ему не хватает средств содержать собственную лабораторию. Роберт не позволяет конкурентам выживать, — равнодушно ответил Адам. — За последние восемь лет лишь Розенберги продвигают парфюмерный рынок и выставляют новую продукцию. Остальным приходится подбирать остатки или рассчитывать на нашу милость.

— Прежде у Розенбергов был весомый конкурент — семья Тхэ-Вон, — зло произнёс Джек, и Адам невольно вздрогнул.

— Тхэ-Вон были партнёрами, а не конкурентами, и семьи выгодно сотрудничали, пока Дин Тхэ-Вон не сошёл с ума...

— Я знаю эту историю, — грубо, с раздражением прервал его Джек и, собрав папки, закинул их назад в сейф. — Возможно, Роберта не просто похитили, а наказали за все грехи, за прошлые и будущие, он заслужил.

Адам медленно поднялся, с ненавистью смотря на Джека Кингсли. Может, отец и не был идеальным человеком, он любил свою семью, и Адам прощал за это любые прегрешения.

— Я нанял тебя найти их, а не высказывать своё мнение, — произнёс он сквозь зубы.

— Это общественное мнение, своё я держу при себе, — как ни в чём не бывало заявил Джек.

— Ты всегда ведёшь себя как подонок?

— Меня так воспитали. — он усмехнулся, снял с вешалки и кинул Адаму его пальто. — Собирайся, немного прогуляемся. Надо посетить одно злачное место, где нередко появляется Саймон Рос, у меня к нему есть вопросы.

— Не хочу никуда идти, — буркнул Адам, но пальто всё же надел.

— Считай это свиданием. — Джек подмигнул ему, и Адам почувствовал, как краснеет.

До места добирались на машине Джека. Адам чуть ли не висел на ручке, пытаясь удержаться на узком жёстком сиденье, а Джек гнал, намеренно заставляя лёгкий автомобиль болтаться из стороны в сторону. Адама укачало, и когда он выбрался из салона, то с трудом стоял на ногах.

Стив Глейман и Ламберт Маддисон прибыли следом, беззвучно встали рядом, поддерживая господина. Лишь это придавало Адаму уверенности. В противном случае он бы давно сбежал.

На улицах уже стемнело, редкие фонари почти не освещали город, но красочная вывеска «Золотая жемчужина» полыхала ярко-жёлтым светом. Адам протёр лицо платком и запахнул пальто сильнее. Это место он знал — дорогой ресторан и кабаре привлекали богатейшую и не самую лучшую часть города. Из маленьких узких подвальных проёмов, вероятно ведущих на кухню, вырывался густой горячий пар и запахи прогорклого масла. Из окон, закрытых плотными шторами, слышалась громкая весёлая музыка и крики.

Адама передёрнуло.

— Ты пригласил меня в бордель? — возмутился он.

— Это элитный ресторан, — усмехнулся Джек и, подхватив Адама за талию, подтолкнул к дверям. — Ну и, конечно, по совместительству бордель, но кто пойдёт развлекаться в приличное заведение?

Адам от его прикосновений покраснел. Он не любил вторжения в личное пространство, да и подобных мест старательно избегал. А Джек придерживал его как кавалера, заставляя смущаться ещё больше. Они прошли через первый этаж, где за столиками в окружении дешёвых китайских статуэток сидели парочки, и направились по винтовой лестнице вниз. Адам заволновался ещё сильнее. Грязное место порока и разврата, где собирались не самые лучшие люди.

— Не бойся, — заметил его состояние Джек. — Тебя, сына Роберта Розенберга, тут никто не посмеет тронуть.

Его слова возымели совершенно противоположное действие — Адам чуть не свалился на лестнице, но Джек сжал крепче, и теперь Адам почти висел у него на руках.

Рядом с широкими дверьми стояла охрана, но бросив на новых гостей лишь один взгляд, спокойно их пропустила. Стив и Маддисон теперь шли впереди, указывая дорогу. Помещение тускло освещалось диско-шарами и торшерами у столов. На сцене красивые мальчики выступали в стиле бурлеск, танцевали, задирая ноги, и, обвив шесты, выгибались до самого пола. Адам старался не крутить головой, не обращать внимания на присутствующих, но то и дело видел знакомые лица и всё сильнее жался к Джеку.

— Похоже, нам сегодня везёт. — Джек, напротив, оборачивался и выглядел довольным. — Все важные шишки собрались в одном месте, можно будет подёргать за правильные ниточки и расспросить, кого следует.

— Я хочу просто сесть, — пробормотал Адам.

Джек подтолкнул его к ближайшему столику. Все они были разделены высоченными спинками кресел и словно закрывали посетителей от лишних глаз. Адам вжался в дальнюю стенку, достал портсигар и мундштук и спешно закурил. Джеку буквально сразу принесли сигару и стакан виски.

— Ты часто тут бываешь? — спросил Адам.

— Нет, — коротко отрезал Джек и, глотнув из стакана, поднялся. — Сиди тут.

Адам и не собирался двигаться, его сковывал страх и он даже забыл, что хотел участвовать в расследовании и быть в центре событий. В этом месте он вообще не желал находиться, его выворачивало от одних только запахов. Стив и Маддисон неподвижно стояли по сторонам от стола, Адам надеялся лишь на них. Симпатичный полуобнажённый официант с мягкими округлыми бёдрами принёс ему напиток. Пить не было никакого желания, но Адам спрятался за бокалом и делал небольшие глотки терпкого и дорогого вина, успокаиваясь и отвлекаясь.

Мимо то и дело пробегали красавчики на высоких каблуках в обтягивающих купальниках и с блестящими боа. Адаму нравились такие мальчики — полные здоровья, красивые. Он провожал их взглядом. Самому никак не удавалось набрать вес — он с детства был худощавым и невысоким. И к еде относился равнодушно — быстро насыщался и почти не чувствовал вкуса.

Один из слуг включил над его креслом торшер, и сразу стало спокойнее. Свет добавил уверенности, развеял страхи. Адам тянул вино и наблюдал — в сопровождении двух красивых омег прошёл мэр города Геррит, напротив сидели владелец банка Хайнце и несколько его крупных акционеров, за соседним столом — знаменитый ювелир и владелец алмазных шахт Кольбе. Богатейшие люди города приходили сюда не просто полюбоваться на полуголых танцоров или снять мальчика на ночь. Адам не был наивен и понимал, что Роберт не просто так появлялся в «Золотой жемчужине».

Обслуги крутилось много, все одеты ярко и откровенно. Шлюхи в подобных заведениях имели приличную цену, и юные омеги сами искали тут работу, надеясь подцепить богатого клиента и стать ему грелкой в постели. Некоторым везло, и они становились кем-то большим, чем просто временный любовник. Омеги продавали свою девственность господину и потом были весьма преданны за вознаграждение, заботу и плату, пока их кто-нибудь не перекупал. Такие шлюхи доносили слухи своему господину, а то и помогали заключить весьма выгодные контракты.

— Не заскучал?

Джек вернулся, Адам на его появление вздрогнул. Такая реакция смутила и заставила задохнуться, словно лёгкие перетянуло корсетом. Захотелось домой, закрыться ото всех.

— Ты закончил? — с трудом выдавил вопрос.

— Возможно. Саймона не было, но я встретил Освалд Лоуренса.

— Владельца кондитерской империи? Он сотрудничал с Робертом, покупал у него ароматы для своих изделий.

— Именно, Освалд назвал пару имён, которым пропажа Роберта выгодна, а также посоветовал обратиться к владельцу казино Нилу Рейнолдсу. Нил был близок с Робертом, работал с ним уже много лет.

— Ненавижу его, — шепнул Адам.

— Интересно, кто его любит? — рассмеялся Джек, и Адам невольно на него засмотрелся. — Через Нила проходят все крупные банковские сделки, он отмывал деньги Розенбергов. Потому исчезновение Роберта может сильно ударить по его карману. Кроме того, в день пропажи, второго сентября, у Роберта был назначен с ним деловой ужин. Уолтер Фишер сообщил мне это ещё утром. Тебе придётся встретиться с Нилом.

— Мне?! — Адам изумлённо вскинул голову.

— Да, ты же хотел участвовать в расследовании. И Нил не станет говорить ни с кем, только с наследником Розенбергов. Хотя раньше он считал Роберта слишком жадным и общался лишь с Гино Тхэ-Вон. Гино ведь возглавлял лабораторию и создавал невероятные вещи.

— Не будем о Тхэ-Вон.

— Ещё одна запретная тема? — Джек зло блеснул глазами, а Адам просто кивнул. — О них ты тоже ничего не помнишь? Тогда я могу рассказать.

Адам хотел возразить, но Джек заговорил яростно и с напором. Адам промолчал, стараясь не сосредотачиваться на словах и не замечать того, что вызывает воспоминания. Рассматривал его, разглядывал быстро двигающиеся губы и широкие скулы. Это помогало не слушать, а Джек, говоря со страстью, становился совсем другим. В полутьме уродливых шрамов было не видно и он казался младше, не таким усталым и большим. Возможно, даже красивым. Адам умел находить красивое в отвратительном.

— Гино и Дин Тхэ-Вон создали все самые известные ароматы компании Розенберг, именно благодаря им она стала преуспевать и заняла ведущее место во всем мире. Тхэ-Вон и Розенберги сотрудничали с самого создания компании, она родилась за счёт совместного капитала и общих усилий, но Розенберги ушли в менеджмент и в торговлю, в то время как Тхэ-Вон занялись изобретениями, изучали химию и творили. Когда Дин решил создать духи истинности, Роберт посчитал, что это может больше навредить, чем принести пользу, и закрыл ему доступ в лабораторию. Но Дина это не остановило, он создал нечто запретное и столь могущественное, что восемь лет назад Роберт приказал убить его.

— Дин сошёл с ума, повернулся на своих духах и не считался ни с чем, — тихо прошептал Адам.

— Он изобрёл нечто невероятное, — ответил Джек, наклоняясь к Адаму ближе, — духи, способные затмить запах истинности. Я читал отчёты, видел результаты исследования... — Джек осёкся.

— Это не меняет того факта, что Дин обезумел, он пытался застрелить Патриция, и Роберту пришлось его убить.

— О да. Расстрелять всю семью Тхэ-Вон, сжечь лабораторию с телами, уничтожив все записи.

— Всё к лучшему, — тяжело выдохнул Адам и сделал большой глоток вина. Он не желал продолжать этот разговор, слишком много информации, она тревожила память. Сделав ещё глоток, Адам попытался растворить услышанное в алкоголе. Проглотить и забыть.

Кто-то подошёл к столику и спросил у Джека разрешения пригласить Адама на танец. Точного предложения Адам не расслышал, но мужчина указал жестом на Адама, а потом на танцпол. У Адама от ужаса и от одной мысли, что кто-то посторонний выведет его в зал и будет с ним танцевать, волосы на голове зашевелились, он с трудом дышал и смотрел на Джека, надеясь, что тому хватит ума отказать. Джек усмехнулся, и эта короткая улыбка одной половиной лица напугала ещё сильнее. Адам был уверен, что Джек его сейчас отдаст. Но тот грубо и жёстко выставил кавалера, пригрозив расправой. Мужчина ушёл, а Джек придвинулся ближе, поднимая Адама за подбородок.

— Чего ты боишься? — В серых глазах читались удивление и недовольство.

Адам с трудом сглотнул, заставляя себя дышать.

— Людей, — ответил он и дергано осмотрелся. Он боялся увидеть призраков прошлого.

В зале было слишком много посетителей, и хотя высокие спинки кресел неплохо огораживали их ото всех и приглушали громкую музыку, Адам чувствовал себя как на ладони, рассматриваемый и препарируемый. Когда к ним направилась группа людей, Адама затрясло, и он вжался Джеку в плечо. Тот не возражал, и это немного привело мысли в порядок.

— Что юный Розенберг забыл в «Золотой жемчужине»? — знакомый голос заставил вздрогнуть и развернуться.

Рядом с их столиком остановился Чиан Ли Вэй с охраной. Адам раньше часто его видел и не мог не узнать — Чиан Ли, пожилой седовласый альфа, носил национальный корейский камзол и заплетал бороду в косу. Несмотря на седину и небольшой рост, он был крепко сложен и подвижен. Чиан практиковал единоборства, проводил турниры и подпольные бои и сам принимал участие, показывая свою силу. Возраст он скрывал, но Адам слышал, что Чиан Ли был лишь немногим старше Роберта.

Все в городе знали, что Чиан управляет корейской мафией и убивает по заказу, а ещё он сотрудничал с Розенбергами, помогал разбираться с проблемами и чинил самосуд. Адам его не любил, точнее, на дух не переносил.

— У него здесь встреча со мной, — ответил за Адама Джек, потому что Адам буквально оцепенел.

— Джек! — Чиан вскинул подбородок и посмотрел на детектива с ухмылкой. — Рад тебя видеть, ты сильно изменился, не узнать.

— Джек Кингсли.

— И фамилию сменил?

Чиан без дозволения сел за их столик, так что Адаму пришлось отодвинуться. От корейца пахло чем-то кислым, то ли яблочным вином, то ли уксусом. Рядом с ним сел его помощник. Адам с трудом вспомнил, как его звали — Дуо Хиянг, мерзкий тип с тонкими губами и длинной линией рта. Дуо носил печатку Джопог, работая на Чиана и мелкие группировки. Двуличный и хладнокровный, он вызывал отвращение змеиной улыбкой и узкими чёрными глазами.

— Не самое лучшее место для свидания, — Чиан Ли Вэй говорил с Джеком, но при этом смотрел на Адама.

У Адама от него мурашки шли: неприятный, холодный взгляд расчётливого убийцы. Но он понимал, почему отец держал Чиана при себе — тот умел решать проблемы, избавлялся от конкурентов и лишних языков и добывал редкие ингредиенты. Под руководством Чиан Ли корейская мафия процветала и контролировала город. Оружие, наркотики, возможно, и торговля людьми — Чиан не гнушался ничем. Но при этом уверял, что он человек чести и верен хозяину.

Сейчас его хозяин пропал, и Адаму рядом с Чиан Ли было жутко.

— Адам нанял меня найти Роберта и Патриция Розенбергов.

— Вот как, — Чиан наконец отвернулся от Адама и тот смог судорожно вздохнуть. — Мои люди ищут их ежечасно, считаешь себя особенным, Джек Кингсли?

— Считаю себя лучшим, — самоуверенно заявил Джек. — А ты можешь ответить мне на парочку вопросов. Что случилось с охраной Роберта? Они пропали, не нашли даже тел.

— У меня есть ответ. — Чиан поднял узкий, острый подбородок с тонкой косой. — При нападении на машину Розенбергов охрану расстреляли, и я не сомневаюсь, что сделали это из оружия, купленного у нас же.

— Значит, ты скрыл улики? Убрал тела, уводя от себя подозрения?

— Да, мне не нужны лишние вопросы от полиции, но я лично занимаюсь расследованием.

— А не думаешь, что это сделали твои же люди? — с напором спросил Джек. — Твои подручные давно метят на твоё место, смерть Розенбергов им более чем на руку.

— Следи за языком! — зашипел один из помощников. Второй просто схватился за оружие и направил на Джека пистолет.

У Адама перехватило дыхание, он стал медленно сползать под стол, потому что мышцы ослабли и сидеть ровно не получалось. Стив и Маддисон тоже выхватили пистолеты и обстановка в мгновение накалилась.

— Спокойно, — произнёс Чиан, отводя ствол подчинённого. — Джек в своём праве, — добавил он, прожигая детектива взглядом. — Но лучше бы ты спросил меня лично. Приятного вечера.

Поднявшись, Чиан Ли Вэй со своей свитой удалился, а Адам невольно вцепился Джеку в пиджак, ища у него успокоения.

— Нам тоже пора. — Джек позволил Адаму прижиматься к себе, наверное, прошло не меньше пятнадцати минут, прежде чем он стал отодвигаться. — Тебе надо отдохнуть, завтра нам предстоит навестить Нила Рейнолдса.

— Не хочешь переночевать у меня? — Адам попытался поймать его взгляд, но Джек смотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Дом слишком холодный.

— В моей комнате камин, можешь остаться там.

— Нет.

Адама перекрутило от отказа. Ему редко отказывали, и ещё реже он звал кого-то в дом. Но от Джека тянуло силой и уверенностью, Адаму хотелось прижаться к нему ближе и почувствовать эту силу на себе. Он искал тепла, искал у кого угодно, даже Питер сейчас мог подойти.

Адам вернулся домой раздосадованный. Джек довёз его до офиса, пересадил в дорогой автомобиль Розенбергов и скрылся за поворотом.

Адам злился на своё предложение и потому что был отвергнут. Он не собирался спать, принёс в кабинет отца виолончель и попросил у Томаса кофе. Но пока ждал, прилёг на диване и не заметил, как заснул.

## Глава 4. «Дурное воспитание»

Адам спал отвратительно. Снилось что-то холодное и вязкое, наполненное запахами крови и отстрелянных гильз, рядом кричали, рыдали и умоляли о чём-то люди. Нет, один подросток с чёрными как смоль волосами стоял на коленях, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте, и смотрел на возвышающегося над ним убийцу. Белокурого, с серыми глазами мужчину. Альфу. Адам пытался дотянуться до них, что-то объяснить, но его сбивали с ног, он падал, разбивая колени. А по виску скользил чёрный змей и впивался в затылок длинными зубами-ножами, высасывая память. Адам проснулся от собственного крика, а потом разрыдался.

На его всхлипы примчались слуги, но видеть их не было никаких сил. Даже говорить Адаму не хотелось. Он пальцами ощупал бледный след на груди, стертый хирургами, но все еще заметный шрам на руке и у виска. Прошлое в нем оставило слишком много шрамов. 

Часы показывали второй час. Кажется, он снова спал полдня. Голова была тяжёлой, вчера он вернулся домой под утро, слишком сильно налегал на вино и вёл себя как идиот. Стоило вспомнить и Адам застонал, прижав ладони к лицу. Всё выходило из-под контроля, и Адам понимал, что дальше будет только хуже. А ещё эта срочная свадьба, при мысли о которой начинало трясти.

Словно почувствовав его раздражение, в дом приехал Питер Норберг. Привёз цветы, снова пионы. Адам даже не притронулся к букету, велел слугам забрать и поставить в воду. Питера пригласил пообедать, это было лучше, чем отправиться с ним в город.

— Ты цепляешься за дом как за своё единственное убежище.

— Так и есть.

— Может, тогда превратишь его во что-то более приятное? Каменные стены давно не в моде, они угнетают, и все эти картины... Роберт был сумасшедшим — обставить так жилое помещение.

— Тихо. — Адам не поднял на него головы, он смотрел в тарелку, но слова Питера злили и выводили из себя. Даже если Питер станет его мужем, Адам не позволит менять что-то в этом доме. — Не говори о Роберте в прошедшем времени. Он жив.

— Прости. — Питер кашлянул, взял бокал с вином и сделал большой глоток. — Как продвигаются поиски с Джеком Кингсли? Я слышал, вчера вы заглянули в «Золотую жемчужину».

Адам вскинул на Питера недовольный взгляд. Появилось ощущение, словно за ним следили, контролировали каждый шаг, чего Адам терпеть не мог. Никто не ограничивал его свободу: ни родители, ни Виктор, и Питеру он не позволит диктовать условия. Несложно догадаться: если он узнал о его посещении притона, значит, и сам там бывает. Баллов альфе это не добавляло.

Рассказать же пока было нечего. Джек, возможно, нашёл какие-то подсказки, вчера он надолго пропал, расспрашивая людей в клубе, но результатами не поделился. Они разбежались, не поговорив. Да и сам Адам почувствовал, что перегнул с просьбой — участвовать в расследовании он больше не горел. Тяжело получалось выносить общество Джека, а других людей Адам и вовсе сторонился.

— Джек использовал меня как пропуск в это заведение, но о расследовании со мной не поделился, — почти не соврал Адам.

— Если почувствуешь, что толку от него мало — скажи мне, и я его уволю.

Адам промолчал. С трудом сдержал рвущееся недовольство — Джека он нанял сам, Питер не имел к этому отношения. Адам спешно запихнул в себя большой кусок, лишь бы чем-то занять рот. Еда казалась безвкусной, но Томас следил, чтобы на кухне всегда работали лучшие повара.

— Я взял нам билеты на «Путь Каттера», сегодня в семь премьера, — напомнил Питер.

— Хорошо, я соберусь, — рассеянно кивнул Адам, бросив взгляд на часы. Время показывало почти четыре, но на улице который день шёл дождь, и из-за пасмурной погоды и висящих над городом тёмных туч невозможно было понять, наступил уже вечер или всё ещё день. Томас с разочарованием убрал почти нетронутую тарелку и предложил десерт. Но Адам отказался, сладкое он не любил.

Питер взял газету и по-свойски устроился в кресле, но в этом доме он смотрелся чужим, Адам извинился и поднялся к себе — следовало переодеться и позвонить Джеку. Он совсем забыл о театре и что договорился с Питером выйти на свидание. Вечером Джек собирался заехать и отвезти в казино Нила. Но дозвониться до Джека Адам не смог, потому оставил с Томасом записку, может, Джек его и дождётся.

Питер предложил поехать на своём авто, но Адам рассчитывал вернуться сразу после представления. Сейчас присутствие Питера только раздражало и хотелось от него поскорее избавиться. Адам уже пожалел, что ввязался в историю с браком, но потом вспомнил о груде бумаг на рабочем столе и успокоил себя мыслью: так он передаст все дела и не будет переживать о компании.

Здание театра в квартале от городской площади сияло во мраке сгущающихся сумерек разноцветными огнями. Рядом огромные рекламные щиты продукции Розенбергов: улыбающийся омега с длинными густыми локонами протягивал людям флакон дорогих духов. Только цена этих духов превосходила среднюю заработную плату горожан.

Под рекламой разместились попрошайки и на фоне красивой модели пугали мрачными лицами. Театр шумел, рядом толпились посетители и зеваки, играли уличные музыканты и кричали зазывалы. От неоновых вывесок и разноцветных афиш с подсветкой рябило в глазах. Стив Глейман подвёз Адама к главному входу, а Марк Хорн проводил до гардеробной, закрывая от любопытных, и передал Питеру.

В помещении стало немного легче, но от людей не спасло. Тёмно-синий костюм красиво оттенял светлые волосы, платок на поясе подчёркивал узкую талию, на Адама оборачивались, но чужое внимание никогда не льстило. Питер мрачным взглядом отпугивал возможных поклонников и на слуг смотрел с раздражением, но молчал. Адам надеялся, что он будет молчать и дальше.

Когда они вошли в зал, уже погасили свет. Капельдинер проводил их в ложу бельэтажа и Адам с несказанным облегчением занял кресло, остальные места остались свободны — скорее всего, Питер выкупил весь балкон. Сам альфа сел рядом и положил руку на спину. Адам его не отталкивал, несмотря на неприкрытое влечение, Питер держал себя в рамках и не переходил черту. Спектакль Адаму понравился, но он спокойно относился к драматургии и больше впечатлился бы, выбери Питер концерт струнных инструментов или симфонического оркестра.

В антракте они вышли в фойе, и Питер заказал шампанского. Адам не любил шипучку, сделал маленький глоток и отставил бокал в сторону. Людей вокруг было много. Они шумели и норовили прикоснуться, к горлу медленно подступала тошнота, Адам смотрел стеклянным взглядом в обитую тёмным бархатом стену, не слушая, что говорит Питер и о чём жужжит окружающий мир.

— Адам Розенберг, — незнакомый громкий голос вывел из оцепенения, — маленькая птичка выбралась из своей клетки?

Адам обернулся. К ним подошёл высокий, плотный мужчина лет пятидесяти, дорогой шёлковый костюм с трудом сходился на животе, а лоснящееся лицо свисало тройным подбородком на жабо — Саймон Рос собственной персоной. Питер вежливо пожал ему руку и пригласил присесть. Саймон не отказал.

— Питер Норберг был столь любезен и вывел меня в свет, — тихо ответил Адам.

— А как же время скорби по родным? — растянул губы Сайман, и Адам гневно сжал кулаки.

— Полно, господин Рос, мы уверены, Розенберги живы, — заискивающе произнёс Питер, и Адаму стало до отвращения противно. Не перед этим человеком следовало расшаркиваться.

— Несомненно, твари живучие, ничем не возьмёшь, — ещё злее продолжил Саймон, не скрывая своей неприязни. — Как только Виктора прикончили...

Адам не позволил ему договорить, пощёчина вышла крепкой, Саймон дёрнулся, и улыбка сползла с лица. Глаза альфы потемнели от гнева, и возможно, стоило его испугаться, но Адаму захотелось вымыть руки, он чувствовал оставшееся на них кожное сало.

— Маленький гадёныш, — Саймон зашипел, надвигаясь на Адама, к счастью, Питер встал между ними, отстраняя Саймона в сторону, — А ты не лезь, или надеешься насосать свою долю? Старайся, сопляк, поспеши, пока Адама не прикончили, долго жить ему не позволят. — Толстый палец ткнул в его сторону, и Адам с трудом сдержал порыв прыгнуть и схватить этот жирный кусок мяса зубами.

— Лучше придержи такие слова. Особенно при свидетелях, — предупредил Питер, но Адам понял всё превратно. Питер предостерегал и его, и это окончательно вывело из себя.

Саймон не стал устраивать сцен, и так привлёк слишком много внимания, Адам же не сдержался.

— Как только войдёшь в свои права, первом делом займёшься Саймоном, его компанию нужно распотрошить и пустить по миру, — зло прошипел Адам, смотря вслед толстяку, — привлеки Чиан Ли Вэй, пусть приструнит его любыми методами.

— Не беспокойся, я найду к нему подход, знаю, как на него надавить.

— Ты будешь делать, как я скажу, — резко обернулся к нему Адам и грозно прищурился, — или ни брака, ни акций не увидишь!

Питер замер, опешив от такого напора, но быстро пришёл в себя и посмотрел с укором. Только в Адаме всё кипело от раздражения, и он не собирался извиняться за свою грубость.

— Хорошо, — сквозь зубы произнёс Питер. На этом разговор закончился, и Питер не сказал до конца вечера ни слова.

Адама же отпустило и стало только хуже. После выплеснутый агрессии изнутри наполнила пустота. Хотелось тепла и чтобы его обняли, он попытался прижаться к Питеру, но тот лишь недовольно похлопал по спине, и это расстроило ещё сильнее. Адам чувствовал себя потерянным и брошенным всеми: родители пропали, а Виктор убит. И нет никого в этом мире, кто бы мог заботиться о нём и любить.

В гардеробной Питер вежливо подал ему пальто, но у Адама не осталось никаких сил. Он прижался к Питеру, стараясь успокоиться, а тот, видимо, принял это за извинения, потому что сразу смягчился, мягко погладил и, закутав в плащ, проводил до машины.

Марк Хорн услужливо открыл перед ними двери, и Питер забрался в салон. Адам не хотел, чтобы он ехал к нему домой, но оттолкнуть его сейчас не было никаких сил.

— Я только провожу, — пообещал Питер, и это окончательно успокоило.

Он лежал у него на коленях и слушал какие-то глупости, не запоминая и не разбирая ни слова. Просто плыл по течению и не хотел просыпаться. Пока родители были рядом, он чувствовал себя спрятанным от мира, защищённым. Сейчас всё свалилось на хрупкие плечи, словно Адам в чём-то провинился.

— Я ни в чём не виноват, — прошептал Адам сам себе, но Питер услышал, пожалел, а потом полез с поцелуями.

Всё ещё хотелось его тепла, и Адам не оттолкнул. Откинулся на спину, неудобно согнув ноги, и наслаждался мягкими влажными губами. Он и забыл, как приятно целоваться, как притягательны чужое тело и горячие руки. Было хорошо, просто замечательно, пока Питер не положил ему ладонь на пах.

Адам резко поднялся, отодвинулся от Питера, дыхание сбилось, а губы горели. Но не хотелось, чтобы его возбуждение Питер принял на свой счёт. Адам просто нуждался в близости и слишком давно обходился без секса.

— В постель ляжем только в течку, — выдохнул он, прерывая дальнейшие попытки приставать.

— Мне будет сложно себя сдерживать и терпеть четыре месяца.

— Развлекайся в «Золотой жемчужине», — не скрывая ревности, выдал Адам. Всё, что принадлежит ему, его без остатка.

— Смотрю, ты любишь командовать. — Питер держался строго, словно ничего между ними мгновения назад и не было. — Тебе не стоит забывать, что я альфа.

— Воспитание отца, — огрызнулся Адам. — Тебе не стоит забывать, что я — Розенберг.

Питер недовольно поморщился, но смирился. Не первый раз. Питер проявлял слабость снова и снова. Впрочем, если бы он продолжил спорить и давить, Адам приказал бы Марку вышвырнуть Питера из авто.

Они вернулись почти к полуночи. В доме горел свет, приветливо зазывал завернуться в тёплый плед и сесть у камина. В гостиной их ждал Джек Кингсли. При параде, в чёрном смокинге и не завязанной бабочке он выглядел непривычно и вместе с тем болезненно знакомо — такие костюмы носил Виктор, и Адам запнулся на пороге.

— Добрый вечер, — усмехнувшись половинкой рта, Джек подошёл к Питеру и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Адам боялся, что будет скандал и альфы подерутся из-за него, но Питер лишь холодно пожелал удачи и попросил Томаса подать ему чаю.

— Как продвигается расследование? Куда ты потащишь Адама сегодня? — с явным недовольством спросил он.

— Нил Рейнолдс один из возможных подозреваемых.

— Согласен, скользкий тип, — Питер одобрил его решение, словно сам вёл это дело. — Не вздумай заключать с ним договоры, — добавил он Адаму, и тот раздражённо поморщился.

Устраивать сцену и ругаться второй раз за день не хотелось, но на его сторону внезапно встал Джек.

— Адам пока единственный наследник и владелец компании. Он сам в состоянии решить, с кем заключать союзы, а с кем нет.

— Тебе вообще не стоит лезть в наши дела.

— Хватит, — не выдержал Адам, и Питер благоразумно отступил.

— Я просто волнуюсь за тебя, — улыбнулся он примирительно и притянул для поцелуя. Обычно он довольствоваться коротким прикосновением в лоб, сегодня же явно показательно поцеловал в губы, и Адам не успел оттолкнуть.

Джек равнодушно отвернулся, затянул бабочку и направился к машине. Адам надеялся, что это хоть немного его заденет, но Джек держался по-деловому. Питер распрощался и покинул дом, его ждал шофёр, и они быстро уехали. Адаму сразу стало легче, захотелось отменить поездку и отдохнуть с виолончелью в кабинете отца. Но Стив Глейман уже завёл мотор, а Джек стоял рядом с открытой машиной и дымил сигаретой, пуская густые клубы в пасмурное небо. Проводить Адама вышел Томас, подал тёплую шаль и протянул зонт Марку Хорну.

— Удачной поездки, — попрощался с ними дворецкий.

— Благодарю, ложись спать и не жди нас сегодня.

— Мне будет спокойно, если я вас дождусь.

В машине невыносимо пахло сыростью. С мокрого плаща Джека натекло на пол и сиденье. Адам сел в стороне, не желая замочиться. Но с каждой секундой расползающаяся внутри тоска становилась все более нестерпимой, и он сел ближе, жаждая контакта.

— Ты бледен, — заметил Джек, даже не поворачиваясь к нему. — Томас говорит, ты почти не ешь.

— Не люблю, каждый день одно и то же. И я не чувствую вкуса.

— Вот как? И давно?

Адам удивлённо посмотрел на него, открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не нашёл слов. Кажется, он жил с этой проблемой всегда. Память тут же подбросила картинки прошлого, но Адам ненавидел прошлое и любые воспоминания. Он держал их взаперти и не желал вспоминать.

— Не помню, — ответил он и отвёл взгляд.

Джек хмыкнул, не высказывая своего мнения, потом достал из внутреннего кармана конверт со свежими фотографиями, они всё ещё пахли закрепителем и эмульсией фотобумаги. На самом фото — помятый чёрный автомобиль.

— Узнаёшь машину? — спросил Джек. Адам коротко взглянул на снимок и отрицательно покачал головой, он не разбирался в марках. — А Марк Хорн узнал. Пару дней назад Саймон Рос сдал её в ремонт, капот искорёжен и сильно поцарапан правый бок. Саймон уверил страховщиков, что машину угнали и полиция нашла её на выезде из города.

— На Солнечной улице, — догадался Адам. — Саймон угрожал мне, при всех пророчил смерть. Боюсь, это были не пустые слова.

— Марк за тобой присмотрит, — равнодушно заметил Джек и отвернулся, Адаму стало обидно, и он тоже отвернулся к окну. Тёмный город, лишь местами освещённый тусклыми огнями, вызывал страх и скручивал желудок. Адам не помнил, почему стал бояться грязных переулков Милфорда и перестал выходить на люди. Возможно, всё дело в Викторе и в том, как он умер...

Казино находилось на другом конце города. Адам ненавидел этот район, где новые освещённые софитами здания чередовались со старыми, разбитыми и изрешечёнными пулями гангстерских разборок. Тут легко можно было стать жертвой грабежа и насилия. Адам не появлялся на этих улицах много лет. Почти вечность.

— Машину отгони, — благоразумно распорядился Джек, — заберёшь нас после четырёх, столько времени торчать тут опасно.

Несмотря на охрану возле казино и многочисленные патрули наёмников, машины угоняли. Для богатых клиентов Нил предлагал закрытую парковку. Но у Адама не было членской карты.

Огромная вывеска «казино» перекрывалась второй — «Эн-Ниль». Нил Рейнолдс назвал своё заведение в честь великой реки. На входе — коридор из вооружённых автоматами мрачных охранников. Джека проверили, велели сдать оружие, Адама заставили снять пальто. Только трогать себя он не позволил, отшатнулся, когда один из охранников потянул к нему руки.

— Это Адам Розенберг, — произнёс Джек, — он не вооружён.

Фамилия подействовала как волшебная пропускная карта. Адама проводили в холл, приняли верхнюю одежду, подали шампанское. Рядом с кассой, куда его подвели без очереди и отодвинули других посетителей, Адам замялся.

— Купи фишки, — подсказал Джек.

— Сколько?

— А сколько у тебя свободных средств, сколько ты можешь из них выделить на наше мероприятие?

— Я, — Адам запнулся, — не знаю, обычно моими деньгами распоряжается Томас. Я не знаю, сколько могу потратить.

— Хорошо, выпиши чек на сто тысяч, уверен, это тебя не разорит.

— У меня нет чековой книжки.

— Как же ты расплачиваешься? — уже с раздражением спросил Джек.

— Никак. — Адам пожал плечами. — Я не занимаюсь такой ерундой, я продаю ароматы.

— Чему я удивляюсь? — резко выдохнул Джек и, договорившись с кассиром, заставил Адама оставить подпись на бланке.

Им выдали огромный поднос, заваленный разноцветными фишками, и невысокого тощего бету в арабской шапочке и широких шароварах. Бета должен был изображать пажа, но больше напоминал грязного голодранца. Он нёс поднос с фишками, услужливо крутился под ногами и предлагал посетить то один, то другой стол. Следом двигалась охрана, сумма была большой.

Зал сиял. Столько света Адам не видел даже в парке в солнечный день. Стеклянные люстры переливались под отражёнными лучами радужными оттенками. Канделябры, лампочки, торшеры... Разнообразию светильников позавидовал бы элитный магазин. От всего этого изобилия слепило. А ещё в помещении было жарко и душно, не спасали подвешенные под потолком вентиляторы. Адам распустил пояс и снял пиджак, оставшись в красной рубашке с глубоким вырезом и в свободных штанах с завышенной талией. Костюм делал его узким и визуально выше. Но рядом с Джейком эффект терялся. На него смотрели: кто-то рассматривал с любопытством, кто-то с явной неприязнью. Адам невольно жался к стенам, ему претило чужое внимание.

— Пойдём к столу с рулеткой. — Джек взял его руку и уложил на свой локоть. — Не жмись, делай ставки только на чёрное или красное и улыбайся. Рано или поздно Нил Рейнолдс пригласит к себе, не сомневаюсь, ему уже донесли о твоём появлении.

Адам сдержанно кивнул, тёплая ладонь, удерживающая его пальцы, придала уверенности. Он натянул улыбку и, взяв с подноса горсть фишек, начал игру. Несколько кругов выиграл, потом проиграл, снова проиграл и выиграл, постепенно его охватил азарт, он увеличил ставки, зрителей у стола прибавилось, но они уже не пугали. Джек продолжал держать за руку и улыбался. С левой стороны появилась ямочка, пару раз между тёмных губ сверкнули клыки. Адам держался за него крепче, временами сжимал слишком сильно, но его близость придавала уверенности и подливала масла в огонь. Адам разошёлся, расставлял фишки на цифры и даже на зеро. Лицо горело, от шампанского кружилась голова. Он чувствовал себя счастливым.

Очередная ставка увеличила первоначальную сумму вдвое, собравшиеся зеваки зааплодировали и Адам радостно засмеялся. Джек, явно довольный, приобнял за спину, и Адам, не удержавшись, прильнул к нему всем телом. В его объятиях стало горячо, и тело отозвалось на близость желанием. Адам был готов ехать домой и утянуть Джека с собой, но к ним подошёл охранник и вежливо пригласил посетить владельца. Хорошее настроение схлынуло, Адаму стало не по себе. Скорее всего потому, что Джек его отпустил и твёрдым шагом направился за провожатым.

Адам поплёлся следом, по пути схватил очередной бокал с шампанским и залпом выпил. Он и так был пьян, но сейчас алкоголем хотелось смыть испортившееся настроение. Рядом с лифтом слуга поклонился и оставил их с охраной. В кабину их запустили вдвоём.

Адаму хотелось схватить Джека за руку и прижать к себе, тот встал к нему правой стороной, обожжённая кожа изменяла внешность, притягивая взгляд только сильнее — Джек казался незнакомым и каким-то искусственным. Адам не замечал его уродства, шрам привлекал, как нечто таинственное и особенное.

— Не пялься, — не поворачиваясь, буркнул Джек.

— Разве тебе неприятно?

— А должно быть?

Адам недовольно нахмурился. Джек без причины вёл с ним резко, старался оттолкнуть, а потому Адаму только сильнее хотелось его привлечь. Он всегда получал, что хотел.

— Я тебя не привлекаю?

Джек повернулся, усмехнувшись половинкой рта, посмотрел тяжело и холодно.

— Сосредоточимся на деле, Нил должен раскрыть карты и рассказать всё, что знает. Для этого тебе придётся постараться, возможно, даже соблазнить его. Полиции он не сказал ни слова, но я уверен — он многое знает.

Адам гневно фыркнул.

— По-твоему, я дешёвая подстилка?

— Ты Розенберг. А они ничем не гнушались: имели связи с мафией, указывали им, кого убивать и где прокладывать торговые пути, делали запрещённые лекарства, продавали наркотики и оружие, прикрываясь парфюмерией. И конечно, духи — страсть для омег, косметика — великая сила, Розенберги искусство превратили в орудие.

Адам равнодушно пожал плечами — серьёзные деньги честно не заработать. Он знал, что отец держит коррумпированную полицию и мэрию на поводке, а деньги отмывает через Чиан Ли и Нила. Большой бизнес порочен и грязен, и Адам не считал себя чистюлей и святым.

— Тебя это не смущает? — В голосе Джека сквозило изумление.

— Нет. Честные сидят бедные

Джек на это внезапно рассмеялся, а потом, обворожительно улыбнувшись, щёлкнул Адама по носу.

— Я честный.

Дружеский жест, улыбка — слова показались шуткой, и Адам рассмеялся. От внезапного внимания внутри снова потеплело, теперь не от похоти, а от смущения. С ним давно так никто не общался. Намного дольше, чем Адам позволял себе вспоминать.

— Как неожиданно встретить юного Розенберга в своём заведении. Впрочем, не так уж ты и юн, тебе ведь уже двадцать шесть? Омегам не пристало оставаться в одиночестве в таком возрасте. Или Роберт держал тебя под замком? — Нил Рейнолдс, моложавый, невысокий, тонкокостный, с серой болезненной кожей выглядел дорого и привлекательно, но пах как болотный змей. Адам с трудом сдержал гримасу отвращения.

— Приятно снова вас увидеть, — соврал он.

— Когда это было в последний раз? Кажется на прошлой новогодней вечеринке? Ты как всегда обворожителен. — Нил Рейнолдс протянул руку, Адам поспешно вложил в его ладонь свою и не удержал дрожи, когда змей, резко повернув, поднёс её к губам и поцеловал, — соболезную вашей утрате.

Джек болезненно ткнул в бок. Предостерёг от пререканий. Адаму пришлось прикусить язык: он тут чтобы договариваться, а не спорить. Хотя хотелось раскричаться, наорать на зажравшегося бизнесмена — Розенберги ещё живы и нечего их хоронить!

Богато обставленный кабинет в контраст с игровым залом был затемнён. Тусклые ночники с резными абажурами с трудом освещали обитые деревом стены, большой камин потрескивал красными углями, на низком столике стояли свечи и графин с янтарной жидкостью.

Нил Рейнолдс проводил их к чёрным кожаным креслам, Адаму подал бокал с мартини, Джеку предложил виски. Слуги поставили на стол блюдо с лёгкими закусками. Ничего из того, что Адам любил.

— Зачем пожаловал в мою скромную обитель? Не верится, что просто сыграть и сорвать джек-пот.

— Новичкам везёт.

— Иногда подобное везение может обернуться против тебя.

— Я не суеверен.

Мартини ударило в голову. Адам расслабился, положив ногу на ногу, откинулся и небрежно рассматривал охрану и слуг. Джек, напротив, выглядел напряжённым, но Нил с ним даже не разговаривал.

— Мне нравилось работать с Робертом, он в своём роде был честен и благороден, о тебе же, птенчик, ходят необычные слухи.

— Я перенимаю дела отца и заинтересован в сотрудничестве.

— Что насчёт амнезии и внезапных провалов в памяти?

— Что насчёт нетрадиционной ориентации и пристрастия к молоденьким мальчикам? — ввернул в ответ Адам, и Нил сначала нахмурился, а потом наигранно рассмеялся.

— Узнаю Розенберга, Роберт умел добывать и манипулировать информацией. Но насколько ты посвящён в его дела? Стоит ли мне рисковать?

— Несомненно, стоит, Роберт переводил через тебя часть активов, — влез в разговор Джек, и Нил Рейнолдс недовольно на него покосился. — Адам видел ваши бухгалтерские книги, а я, как его нотариальный представитель, посвящён во все дела.

Нил плотно сомкнул губы, отчего его зернистое лицо стало похоже на лягушачье. Джек блефовал. По крайней мере, Адам не мог вспомнить никаких деловых документов по казино «Эн-Ниль». Если Рейнолдс начнёт задавать вопросы, Адам будет выглядеть дураком.

— Что ж, если Адам так глубоко посвящён, то как я могу ему отказать? — Нил попался на уловку и теперь заискивающе улыбался.

— Прекрасно, — Адам вернул пустой бокал на стол, — тогда не будем голословны и перейдём к деталями: сколько и где.

— Вот это прыть! — Нил присвистнул. — Роберт привозил мне два грузовых контейнера раз в месяц и получал фишки на сумму до трёхсот тысяч. Чаще всего половину он спускал, это было частью договора, но иногда играл на всё и терял всю сумму. — Змей мерзко усмехнулся. — Качество и количество товара мы оговаривали перед каждой поставкой, но если ты так рвёшься проявить себя, остановимся на четырёх до двенадцати.

Адам мягко улыбнулся, он не понял о чём речь, но не знал, как лучше спросить.

— Дополнительные детали? — помог Джек.

— Светлокожие. Не омеги.

От осознания, чем торгует Нил Рейнолдс, зашевелились волосы. Адам с силой сомкнул зубы, чтобы не закричать.

— Контейнеры любые?

— Роберт помечал их надписью «Хия Династи», не будем отходить от традиций.

— Сроки?

— Пока не тороплю. Но надеюсь, состояние товара окажется приемлемым, не хочу потом возиться с их здоровьем.

— Договорились. — Джек поднялся, подхватил оцепеневшего Адама и направился к выходу. — Ещё один вопрос: в день своего исчезновения Роберт собирался с тобой встретиться. О чём вы говорили?

Нил в мгновение помрачнел, и его кожа стала казаться сине-голубой.

— Роберт не пришёл на встречу, — ответил он, — и я всё уже рассказал полиции. Если у вас есть ещё вопросы — обращайтесь к ним.

— О контейнерах тоже спросить у них? — ляпнул Адам, и Нил взвился.

— Ты забываешься, мальчишка, твой отец сам искал со мной связи и наше сотрудничество всегда было выгодным!

— Адам лишь беспокоится об отце, — спокойным, ровным голосом сказал Джек, и Нил, отвернувшись, взял себя в руки.

— Конечно, мы все о нём беспокоимся. Но я не видел его в тот день, Роберт просто не появился.

— Благодарю, — Джек подтолкнул Адама и сам нажал кнопку лифта.

— Сегодняшний выигрыш считайте задатком, — крикнул вслед Нил.

Адам обернулся, чтобы что-то сказать, но Джек потянул сильнее, а зубы всё ещё сводило желанием высказаться совсем на другую тему.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джек в лифте, и Адам не стал себе отказывать, обнял его, запуская руки под пиджак. Усталость и опьянение валили с ног, а вылезшая на поверхность информация колола подсознание ненужными мыслями. Адам не хотел об этом думать, спешил забыться и жался к Джеку с весьма определёнными целями. Его запах будоражил, кружил голову сильнее алкоголя. Адама вело от желания расстегнуть рубашку и лизнуть кожу. Джек не позволил, перехватил пальцы и, вцепившись в туго заплетённую косу, отдёрнул ему голову.

— Ты перепил!

— А ты вообще не пьянеешь?

— Сосредоточься! Нам ещё нужно покинуть это место живыми.

— Уверен, ты меня защитишь!

— В мои обязанности это не входит! А если продолжишь так себя вести, брошу пьяного и невменяемого и отправлюсь домой.

Адам от злости почти в мгновение протрезвел.

— Обойдусь без тебя! Все эти годы прекрасно обходился! — выкрикнул он и, как только створки лифта открылись, бросился через коридоры и зал к гардеробной. Вырвал своё пальто из рук обслуги и выбежал на улицу.

Но глотнув холодный воздух занимающегося утра, вспомнил, что Стив должен был подъехать к четырём, а который сейчас час, он понятия не имел. К счастью, Глейман словно почувствовал его появление, и на улицу выехал тёмно-синий Крайслер Саратога. Марк Хорн помог забраться в салон и закрыл дверь, как раз когда из казино появился Джек Кингсли. Адам лишь коротко скользнул по нему взглядом и отвернулся.

Он думал, что полегчает. Но трясло всю дорогу. Томас Ромиан встретил на пороге, но Адам оттолкнул его, врываясь в дом. Вбежал по лестнице, с грохотом распахнул двери в свою комнату и с ещё более громким стуком захлопнул. Дышать было тяжело, давило всё: пояс, узкая рубашка, брюки, даже лента в косе. Адам просто скинул пиджак, порвав рукав, и выкрутил пуговицу на штанах. Но одежда по-прежнему душила. Адам закричал, выдыхая скопившиеся чувства. Всё было не так и неправильно.

Роберт Розенберг торговал людьми.

А Джек Кингсли не желал его.

Адам швырнул пиджак в сторону, тот зацепился за графин на полке и чуть не уронил. Адам тут же помог — столкнул на пол, следом полетели кофейный сервиз и хрустальная ваза.

Он не помнил, как Марк вытаскивал его, сопротивляющегося, из засыпанной стеклом комнаты. На руках и лодыжках остались порезы. Но Адам их не чувствовал, ему казалось, он впал в оцепенение.

## Глава 5. «Оправданная жестокость»

Уолтер Фишер принёс кофе и положил распечатки звонков и корреспонденцию. Адам со вздохом поблагодарил и принял бумаги. Пробежал по письмам глазами и пару сразу отправил в мусорный контейнер. Два дня он провёл дома, приводя себя в порядок и успокаиваясь. Психиатр Пол Вудс несколько часов пытался узнать у него причину очередного нервного срыва. Но Адам не смог признаться — не нашёл подходящих слов и не знал, как объяснить, что не привык к отказам.

— В приёмной вас всё ещё ожидает Джек Кингсли, пригласить?

— Нет, пусть сидит.

Джек позвонил на следующее утро, Томас принёс Адаму телефон, протянув длинный шнур из кабинета отца в его спальню. Как ни в чём не бывало детектив доложил о продолжении расследования. Адаму хватило пары фраз, чтобы понять, что слушать его голос он не может. И скинул вызов, а теперь уже который час держал Джека в приёмной.

Сегодня утром состоялась презентация нового аромата. Адаму пришлось встать пораньше и поехать на завод. Отец всегда лично оценивал первую партию, проверял её качество. Адам шёл по его стопам. После было время заглянуть в лабораторию и ознакомиться с процессом, работа шла полным ходом, несмотря на пропажу организатора и владельца компании. Адаму кланялись и заискивающе улыбались — его видели на месте сгинувшего Роберта Розенберга. Адам не хотел занять место отца, наоборот, он с детства мечтал стать его помощником и поддержкой. Правой рукой, а не руководителем.

Кофе оказался слишком слабым. Адам любил чёрный, без сахара. Приготовленный кофе напоминал воду. Уолтер схалтурил. Вытащив тонкую сигарету и мундштук, Адам закурил. Покрутил колёсико зажигалки несколько раз, смотря на огонёк. Пальцы ещё подрагивали, Пол Вудс выписал успокоительное, но от них тошнило, и Адам оставил лекарства дома. Лучшее средство от психозов ждало его в приёмной, но Адам упрямо отказывался с ним встречаться.

Пепел посыпался на стол, лёг неаккуратным частичками истлевшей бумаги и табака. Из приёмной раздавался смех и разговоры. Адам поднялся, прошёл до двери и прислушался. Уолтер что-то говорил, громко и радостно, низкий баритон отвечал спокойно и размеренно. Резко распахнув двери, Адам уставился на секретаря.

Тот улыбался, смущённо растягивал губы и стрелял глазами, а Джек, опершись на стол, слушал его болтовню.

— Уолтер! — рявкнул Адам. — Кофе отвратительный, приготовь новый! А ты, — он пальцем указал на Джека, — в мой кабинет!

Уолтер помчался на кухню, исчез из поля зрения, вызывая облегчение, а Джек вальяжно выпрямился и, смотря исподлобья, прошёл в дверной проём, словно намеренно задев плечом.

— Его величество соизволил меня принять? Я жду тебя почти два часа, хотя мне есть на что потратить время. Если ты не заинтересован в расследовании, я возьму другую работу.

— Расследовать измены и пропажу домашних животных? Докладывай. — Адам успокоился. Сел за стол и смахнул оставшийся пепел.

— Ты готов слушать? — с сарказмом переспросил Джек.

— Не отвлекайся. — Адам развернул кресло и сел вполоборота, прикрыв лицо бумагами. Так можно было незаметно наблюдать за Джеком.

Тёмно-серые глаза светились недовольством, Джек сводил широкие русые брови и хмурил лоб. Правая сторона лица, обожжённая, казалась бледнее, кожа там, гладкая и немного стянутая, почти не двигалась. На левой стороне проступала светлая щетина. Раньше Джек появлялся гладко выбритый и стриженный почти налысо, сегодня он выглядел неопрятно.

— Я проверил контейнеры, Роберт использовал их для перевозки товара, по бумагам в Милфорд они возвращались пустые.

— Спроси у Чиан Ли, кто поставлял ему людей.

— Спросил. Чиан Ли не имеет к этому отношения. Кто-то другой работал с Робертом и помогал через Нила отмывать деньги, причём занимались они этим уже восемь лет.

— С тех пор как Тхэ-Вон отошли от дел.

Джек тяжело вздохнул.

— Не уверен, что это связано, но могу проверить. Сейчас меня больше интересует, куда он направился вместо встречи с Нилом Рейнолдсом, от казино Нила ближе всего Бриджпорт С, я послал туда людей прочесать местность и отыскать наши контейнеры.

— Думаешь, они найдут что-то важное?

— Уверен. Роберт назначил встречу с Нилом, но не пришёл, а взял Патриция и направился решать другие вопросы. Вероятно, с другим партнёром, тем, кто узнал что-то про контейнеры или желал получить иную выгоду...

— Ты так твёрдо уверен, что родителей похитили те, кто работал с ними?

— Если бы Чиан Ли не скрыл улики, я бы знал наверняка, пока же лишь предполагаю. Оружие для похищения использовали купленное у Рён. Местоположение и расписание Роберта были известны, и, несомненно, он знал, что его собираются захватить, потому охрана отстреливалась, и он пытался сбежать. Он узнал нападавших. Кто-то из партнёров решил перехватить его бизнес, отнять компанию. Возможно, предложил сотрудничество, а не получив согласие, применил силу. Осталось выяснить, кому хватило духу и связей выступить против Розенбергов.

— Я бы не стал отбрасывать версию, что это покушение с целью выкупа.

— Разве просили выкуп?

— Выкуп могли требовать у Роберта напрямую. Он много где хранил деньги, а также информацию.

— Его бы уже отпустили. Или появились бы тела.

— Возможно, его пытают или ждут, пока уляжется шумиха...

— Адам, — прервал его Джек, — не хочешь съездить со мной на обед?

От такого предложения перехватило дыхание. Адам тяжело выдохнул и развернул кресло.

— Куда ты хочешь меня пригласить?

— Есть одно местечко. Тебе понравится.

Стив Глейман удивлённо посмотрел на Джека, когда тот назвал адрес. Теперь стало ясно, зачем Адаму пришлось взять широкополую шляпу и очки. Они направлялись в китайский квартал, туда, где Розенбергов ненавидели так сильно, что могли пырнуть ножом на улице без какой-либо причины.

Впрочем, причина была — противостояние китайской и корейской мафии затронуло всех. Конфликт достиг своего апогея сразу после окончания Великой войны. Бандиты поделили город на зоны, обосновались, сложив баррикады из влияния и власти, прикрываясь мирным населением. Семья Розенберг всегда была на стороне Рён.

Машину остановили за квартал от ресторана, Адам вышел из салона и сразу промочил ноги, улочки, узкие и грязные, источающие зловонный запах старого мусора, затопило. Захотелось забраться в машину и вернуться в офис, но Джек подтолкнул в спину, довёл до относительно сухой мостовой и указал на видневшуюся в конце улицы сияющую вывеску с красным драконом. Марк хотел предложить им зонт, но Джек отказался.

— Пять минут идти, не растает, — рассмеялся он и взял Адама под руку.

Дождь моросил, вился и летел под шляпу, но Адаму было на удивление хорошо. Он бодро вышагивал по грязной улочке, не боясь жавшихся по углам бездомных и посматривающих на них хмурых жителей. Рядом с Джеком Адам чувствовал себя как за каменной стеной, даже Марк Хорн не дарил такую уверенность.

Около ресторана Джек велел надеть солнечные очки, поправил шляпу и открыл створчатую дверь. Адам несмело скользнул внутрь, принюхался к яркому аромату специй и густого дыма опиумных кальянов.

— Джек, мальчишка, — раздалось счастливое, к ним выбежал пожилой китаец — омега лет шестидесяти, он обнял Джека и похлопал его по широким плечам, — давно к нам не заглядывал, забыл совсем.

— Да разве тебя забудешь, Шон? — задорно рассмеялся тот, и Адам с удивлением на него посмотрел: таким искренне весёлым он его ещё не видел. — Выдели нам столик в стороне и подай фирменное, хочу угостить своего спутника.

Старик проводил их к столу, всё время что-то счастливо щебеча, застелил его скатертью и, не задавая лишних вопросов, удалился, а Адама охватило оглушающее одиночество и тоска. В его жизни было слишком мало людей, которые могли вот так просто обнять. А сейчас их и вовсе не осталось. Потому он сидел с поникшей головой и не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы просто говорить. А Джек расспрашивал, задавал вопросы и лез в душу.

— Почему ты не чувствуешь вкуса?

Адам вздрогнул и поднял голову. Память услужливо подкинула воспоминания о горьком запахе лекарств и красивом омеге с обаятельной улыбкой. Лицо самого близкого и невероятно чужого человека. Адам прикрыл глаза, отгоняя видения прошлого. Если не думать об этом, то оно просто исчезнет.

— Не помню.

— А ты попытайся.

— Нет. Есть вещи, которые лучше не вспоминать! — резко ответил Адам.

— Например, смерть Виктора? И его самого...

— Прекрати!

Джеку не позволили продолжить появившиеся официанты. Первый поставил на столик огромный поднос с десятком пиал, в каждой из которых лежало отдельное блюдо. Второй принёс толстопузый чайник и кувшин с водой.

— Приятного аппетита, — сказали они на китайском и, поклонившись, удалились.

— Ешь, — велел Джек и разлил воду по бокалам. Адаму кинул шипучую таблетку, — запивай только этим, чтоб желудок не сжечь. Чай к десерту.

— Ненавижу сладкое, — буркнул Адам, но послушно придвинул к себе одну из тарелок.

— Я пойду расспрошу хозяина, Шон Сю имеет потрясающую привычку собирать сплетни и не нарываться.

— Ты уходишь?

— Мы тут из-за расследования.

Его слова оборвали всё внутри. Адам думал, у них свидание, а получается, Джек зациклился на работе. От обиды свело скулы, Адам снял очки и потёр глаза. Никто так и не обнял его, никто не стал ближе. В тот вечер, когда родители пропали, Патриций зашёл к нему в спальню и нежно поцеловал в макушку. Папа всегда был тёплым и заботливым, а теперь его нет, никого нет, и от переполняющего одиночества хотелось разреветься.

Он на автомате закинул кусок мяса в рот, монотонно прожевал и лишь когда проглотил, понял, что чувствует и сладость сахарной аджики, и остроту жгучего красного перца. Бадьян и кориандр щекотали вкусовые рецепторы, кассия и тмин добавляли пряности, анис и гвоздика — кислоты. Адам жадно глотал один кусок за другим, забыв о переживаниях и слезах. Это было вкусно, по-настоящему вкусно, он впервые за многие годы что-то чувствовал.

Джек вернулся, когда тарелки опустели больше чем наполовину. С улыбкой придвинул ему стакан с водой.

— Пей, а то желудок сожжёшь. И сильно не налегай, Томас говорил, ты почти не ел в последнее время.

Адам закивал, хлебнул из стакана и проглотил ещё один кусок. Дома он не ел, потому что не испытывал от этого процесса ничего, кроме бессмысленного наполнения желудка. Завтраки превратились в рутину, обеды — в трату времени, а ужины — в навязанную процедуру.

— Вкусно, — произнёс он с набитым ртом. — Что повар туда добавляет?

— Кроме тонны специй? — Джек снова улыбнулся, и Адам отвлёкся от еды, рассматривая тонкие губы и красивый белый клык, показавшийся с левой стороны. — Он вряд ли поделится своим секретом.

— Но ты же лучший детектив, — польстил Адам.

— Да, и потому я узнал, что Роберт Розенберг держал два контейнера в северном порту, сектор С. Шон сказал, в ночь похищения там же видели его машину. Несомненно, Роберт был в порту и встречался с кем-то, кто знал о торговле людьми.

— Это огромная территория, мы в жизни там ничего не найдём!

— Хоть какая-то наводка. И есть предположение, что за живым товаром кто-то убирал и кормил, стоит поспрашивать в корейских ресторанах, кто развозил или забирал заказы. Правда там у меня связей нет. И готовят они, на мой вкус, паршиво.

Адам коротко рассмеялся, еда невероятно подняла настроение, а когда Джек смотрел на него так — тепло и с участием, казалось, что они становятся ближе.

— Десерт! — сообщил появившийся официант и поставил перед ними небольшой глиняный горшочек. — Сианласу. Упакована с собой.

— Благодарю. — Джек отпустил его жестом и недовольно посмотрел на Адама. — Зря ты очки снял. Богатых светлокожих молодых омег с карими глазами не так уж и много, сразу он не сообразит, но начнёт болтать, и информация дойдёт кому не следует.

Адам быстро надел очки и поморщился, он не любил цвет своих глаз, у Роберта и Патриция радужки были светлые — голубые и серые, а он, как изгой, всегда выделялся.

— Самуил такими сплетнями наверняка заинтересуется, он работает с китайцами, — вспомнил он.

— Да, пытается на них разжиться, но кишка тонка. — Джек резко поднялся. — Пойдём, тебе лучше вернуться в офис, а я поеду в порт.

— Ты обещал, что я занимаюсь расследованием с тобой.

— Когда появятся чёткие цели, поедешь со мной, — не стал спорить Джек, — пока же тебе лучше быть на виду и при охране.

Он забрал горшочек и, прикрывая от невидимой опасности, повёл к выходу. Адам с удовольствием жался к нему и чувствовал расслабленное удовлетворение. Он был сыт, тепло наполняло всё тело, а случайные прикосновения Кингсли словно маленькие разряды тока обжигали кожу. Адам хотел, чтобы они поехали домой, но Джек твёрдо велел направляться в город и всю дорогу сидел неподвижным истуканом, хотя Адам тянулся к нему, пытался взять за руку и заглянуть в глаза.

— Поднимись со мной, — попросил он, когда Стив Глейман остановился на корпоративной парковке, — поговорим в моём кабинете, нам никто не помешает...

— Адам, — голос Джека в закрытой машине прозвучал грозно и холодно, он наконец повернулся к нему, посмотрел, и серые глаза сверкнули льдом, — кажется, ты перепутал меня с Питером.

Адама как холодной водой облили. Он отпрянул. Резко распахнул дверцу и, выскочив на улицу, хлопнул ею со всей дури, рядом тут же оказался Марк Хорн, хотел направить его к лифту, но Адам, резко вырвавшись, истерично заорал:

— Не прикасайся ко мне!

Марк опешил, но покорно кивнул.

Джек вышел из машины и, даже не взглянув на него, направился к выходу. Адама разрывало от желания крикнуть ему что-то вслед. Возможно обидное, оскорбительное, а может, просто остановить его. Марк протянул Адаму горшочек со сладостью, и он не выдержал. Слёзы хлынули в одно мгновение, и Адам прижался к Марку, сотрясаясь всем телом.

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — ласково произнёс охранник и погладил по волосам, — они найдутся, я в это верю.

— Спасибо, Марк! — Адам обессиленно выдохнул. — Отвези меня домой. Не могу тут находиться.

Утром к нему приехал Питер Норберг. Привёз шоколад и мягкий шарф. Только от вида подарков затошнило. Адам ненавидел шоколад, а может, причина в том, что всю ночь он подъедал китайскую сладость и потом не мог уснуть из-за урчащего желудка. Томас пригласил гостя за стол, но Адам даже не вышел на завтрак. Он принял ванну, тщательно смазал кожу кремами и промыл волосы. От собственных прикосновений тело ярко отзывалось, стоило коснуться сосков, как они затвердели, и в паху потянуло желанием. Хотелось удовольствий и наслаждений. Рядом с ванной он поставил коробку с резиновыми и металлическими дилдо, все сделанные на заказ по его запросам. Погладив свой член, Адам сильно оттянул крайнюю плоть и поласкал пальцами чувствительную головку. Удовольствие стянуло мышцы, тело напряглось, и он ногтем провёл вдоль всего ствола. Если бы Джек делал ему минет, он мог бы задеть член клыками. Адам застонал, взял приготовленную игрушку, тщательно смазал маслом и, встав на четвереньки, сильно прогнулся. Годмише казался недостаточно большим, легко проник и свободно двигался внутри, заставляя стонать громче и громче.

Адама не трогало, что его услышат, он просто хотел получить разрядку и доставлял себе удовольствие. Горячий пар от воды сгустился, дышать стало тяжело, Адам отпустил игрушку и чуть сжал себе член, чтобы немного удержать оргазм и продлить игру. Дрожащие пальцы растёрли выступивший предэякулят и сдавили мошонку. Нестерпимо хотелось большего, хотелось сильного тела альфы за спиной, чтобы он крепкими пальцами сжимал бёдра и толкался резко и жёстко. Адам снова взялся за игрушку и яростно заработал рукой.

Оргазмом оглушило, Адам закричал и, ослабевший, опустился в воду. Искусственный фаллос с гулким шлепком упал на пол. Адам вяло наблюдал, как его сперма кружится на водной поверхности и медленно опускается на дно. Нормального секса не было более шести лет. С тех пор как... Адам раздражённо дёрнул головой, прогоняя мысли и воспоминания. Зачем он вспомнил? Сейчас не хотелось думать. Просто расслабиться и лежать. Вода успокаивала и убаюкивала, и Адам с радостью бы провёл в ней весь день, если бы не дела компании. Скорее бы уже свадьба и передать всё Питеру...

— Ты выбрал день свадьбы? — Адам спросил это вместо приветствия, и Питер чуть не подавился очередным глотком кофе.

— Мы ни к чему не пришли...

— Разве? — раздражённо прервал его Адам. — Тогда дату назначу я. Двадцатое октября, готовь кольца. Впрочем, можно обойтись и без всей этой мишуры.

Питер попытался его обнять, успокоить трясущиеся от нервов руки, но Адам только дёрнулся и велел Стиву готовить машину. Он даже волосы не стал сушить и на светло-бежевом костюме остались мокрые пятна. Питер с неохотой сел с ним в салон. Марк занял переднее сиденье рядом со Стивом, машина выехала за ворота, следом со двора выехал водитель Питера, и они помчались по Солнечной улице, на которой солнца почти не бывало.

— Наша свадьба будет красивой, мы проведём её десятого ноября, — Питер говорил мягко и поглаживал по колену как взбалмошного ребёнка. — Раньше я не успею, и поверь, тебе захочется сохранить приятные воспоминания об этом дне. Мы сделаем всё красиво.

«Не захочется».

Лифтёр вежливо поинтересовался настроением, Адам лишь сжал зубы в ответ, чтобы не огрызнуться. Утро не задалось, и оно стало совершенно отвратительным, когда в приёмной Адам увидел Джека, мило общающегося с Уолтером Фишером. Адама затрясло. Его охватили гнев, отчаяние. Безумие. Захотелось убить обоих на месте. Возможно, он бы это и сделал, если бы было хоть какое-то оружие под рукой. Но рядом стоял Питер, цеплялся за локоть и что-то непринуждённо болтал.

Джек повернулся к нему, оторвался от разговора с хорошеньким Уолтером и посмотрел тяжёлым взглядом.

Адам дёрнулся, захотелось сбежать, но его всё ещё удерживал Питер, и вместо побега Адам повернулся к нему, прижался всем телом и впился в губы жадным поцелуем. Питер от такого напора даже не сразу стал отвечать, но быстро сообразил и его желание, ставший острым аромат говорили, что поцелуй для него много значит.

От чужой близости колотило, голова кружилась и вело. Адам не сразу понял, что его уводят, снова возвращают в лифт. Питер дергано сжимал его пиджак, пытался пробраться под него, руки то и дело опускались к ягодицам. Желание близости оглушало, хотелось поддаться, отключить разум и всецело погрузиться в страсть. Марк открыл перед ними машину, и Питер завалил Адама в тёплый салон. Кресло чуть скрипнуло кожей, продавилось под весом двух тел, было так хорошо и приятно чувствовать себя нужным и любимым.

Адам очнулся, когда Питер расстегнул на нём брюки. Альфа не собирался останавливаться, попытки Адама оттолкнуть не увенчались успехом, и лишь когда он закричал, вырываясь, и Марк вытащил Питера на улицу, тот пришёл в себя.

— Я говорил — спать будем только в течку! — выкрикнул Адам.

Питер промолчал, поправил свой пиджак и топорщащиеся штаны. Затянул плотнее галстук и, не попрощавшись, ушёл. Адам сел, обнимая себя руками, и долго не мог пошевелиться, смотря перед собой и закрываясь от мыслей и чувств. Прочь из головы, всё выкинуть и не замечать. Прошлого нет, а будущее он построит сам.

Когда вернулся в офис, Джека уже не было. Адам на деревянных ногах зашёл в свой кабинет и с грохотом закрыл дверь. На столе снова собралась кипа бумаг и трезвонил телефон. Адам снял трубку и попросил Уолтера никого с ним не соединять.

— А ещё позвони Джеку Кингсли и скажи, что в его услугах я больше не нуждаюсь.

Почти два часа он сидел над заявлением и обдумывал, уволить ли секретаря. Отец с огромным уважением относился к молодому старательному омеге. Уолтер, несомненно, искал в компании видного мужа, но с Робертом его связывали чисто профессиональные отношения. И Уолтер действительно был неплох, вот только с Джеком зря стал заигрывать.

Адам не хотел расстраивать отца и увольнять хорошего работника, но и терпеть его рядом не было сил. Потому, выбрав наименьшее из зол, отправил его на пару недель в принудительный отпуск.

Уолтер, увидев бумагу, чуть не разрыдался, но собрал вещи и, вежливо откланявшись, ушёл. Адам временно посадил на его место одного из помощников. Если Роберт вернётся... нет, когда Роберт вернётся, Адам пригласит Уолтера назад.

Остальная работа много времени не заняла. Адам всегда справлялся быстро и хорошо. Улавливал на лету, хотя не любил административную и финансовую рутину. Роберт после смерти Виктора часто брал его с собой, не навязывал, но рассказывал о компании и приглашал на важные встречи. Адам видел, как на него смотрели члены правления — бестолковый сынок богатых родителей — и никогда не пытался изобразить что-то другое. Но оставшись наедине, отец спрашивал его мнение, просил делиться впечатлениями и мыслями, с удовольствием слушал и улыбался, когда Адам замечал важные детали. Они дискутировали, обсуждали варианты, взвешивали и рассчитывали. И Адам, чувствуя чужое одобрение, становился счастлив.

Роберт Розенберг, жестокий, агрессивный и временами беспринципный человек, был искренне добр с Адамом.

— Проклятье, — прошептал он, роняя голову на стол. Воспоминания так некстати заполнили, затопили, и стало тяжело дышать.

Отец временами будил, заглядывал к нему в комнату, приносил свежие газеты и гладил по одеялу, приглашая на завтрак. Роберт заботился о нём, прислушивался и улыбался его достижениям. Когда Виктора не стало, родители свою любовь направили на Адама. И Адам в ответ отдавал им всего себя. Патриций говорил, что видит в Адаме отражение старшего сына. Он стал частичкой, связывающей их с погибшим.

А теперь Адам остался совсем один.

С работы он вернулся рано, отказался от ужина и, схватившись за виолончель, окунулся в музыку. Ноты, гаммы — всё, что ему осталось от прежней жизни, и Адам старался забыться в звуке. Руки двигались уверенно, пальцы сжимали струны и направляли смычок. Музыка рождалась из глубины души, и Адам дышал ею, жил. Он повторял любимую сонату по кругу, играл одну мелодию снова и снова, пока смычок не сорвался и не поцарапал пальцы.

Тяжело дыша, он перевёл взгляд на почерневшее окно. Наступила ночь, но мир не изменился. Всё тот же мрачный и отталкивающий, чужой, и Адам в нём никому не нужен.

— Музыка ничего не исправит и ничего не вернёт...

Адам легко оттолкнул инструмент, и он с утробным стоном упал на пол. Смычок свалился рядом. Поднявшись, Адам тихо застонал — тело одеревенело, мышцы от перенапряжения ныли. Сколько он так провёл? Четыре часа? Шесть?

Томас ждал его в гостиной, дремал, завернувшись в плед, и подскочил на ноги, поправляя безупречный камзол и маленькое пенсне.

— Не желаете ужин? — предложил он, но Адам отрицательно покачал головой. — Может, тогда завтрак? Кстати, вам доставили письмо. Горничный положил в прихожей на столике.

Адам не ответил, обхватил пожилого бету за талию и вжался лицом в мягкую ткань одежды. Томас никогда не позволял себе вольностей, он слуга — дворецкий, прослуживший семье всю свою жизнь. Томас Ромиан был чужим, но остался самым близким.

— Право, Адам, вам надо поесть.

— Давай ты просто обнимешь меня и замолчишь.

— Мальчик мой, — тяжёлые сухие руки коснулись спины, и Адам судорожно выдохнул. — Всё будет хорошо, они найдутся и всё наладится.

— Спасибо.

Адам занял кресло, и Томас принёс ему почту. Письмо, неподписанное и без адресата, не вызвало особого интереса, но когда он его вскрыл, из конверта выпал кусок тёмного бархата, и Адам испуганно заткнул рот рукой. Это был обрезок папиного пиджака. Его любимого, того, что он надел в день пропажи. Иероглифы сливались в мистический узор, перед глазами всё плыло и расплывалось.

«Мы отпустим Розенбергов на свободу, когда получим рецепт Имуги». Дата. Адрес. Ему дали три дня.

Адам выронил послание из ослабевших пальцев и закричал.

На крик сбежалась прислуга. Ворвался телохранитель, следом охрана. Томас, что оказался ближе всех, стал расспрашивать, тряс за плечи, хлопал по щекам. Адам не реагировал, рыдал и кричал. Страх потерять последних близких людей лишал рассудка. А он совершенно не представлял, как их вернуть.

— Что в послании? — Марк заметил письмо и теперь крутил его в руках. — Тут ещё кусок ткани.

— Это часть одежды Патриция, — определил Томас, — а в письме записка от похитителей. Я плохо знаю корейский, но могу попробовать перевести.

— Это тебя расстроило, Адам? — Марк склонился над ним и заставил посмотреть в глаза. — Что нам делать? Вызвать полицию?

— Нет, — тут же ответил Адам, — позовите Джека Кингсли.

## Глава 6. «Врожденный порок»

Джек приехал через час. Адам не знал, что Томас ему сообщил, но детектив явился без промедления. И с порога направился к хозяину, даже не снимая шляпы и пальто, словно не собирался задерживаться. Адам смотрел на него голодно, Джек привёз с собой надежду. Хотелось его поддержки и уверений, что всё решится...

В ожидании Джека Адам неподвижно сидел всё в том же кресле, немного успокоился, но теперь разболелась голова и от недосыпа тело казалось ватным, а мысли тягучими. Томас напоил тёплым молоком и завернул в махровое покрывало, но Адам хотел, чтобы его окутал Джек и защитил собой от всех проблем.

— Ты знаешь, который час? — спросил тот, закуривая сигарету. — И не забыл ли, что уволил меня? Богатеи всегда уверены, что владеют миром и всеми людьми, но я тебе не собачка бегать, куда укажешь, по первому твоему желанию.

Адам не ответил. Он смотрел на него, рассматривал потемневший от прохлады шрам, тонкие губы и проступившую щетину. Джек не успел побриться, возможно, и надушиться не успел, и у Адама пальцы на ногах поджимались, когда он думал, как приникнет к его шее и вдохнёт глубоко всей грудью...

— Ты меня слышишь?

Адам молчал, за него ответил Томас:

— Господин Кингсли, вечером в дом принесли письмо, оно от похитителей, и я очень надеюсь, вы сможете помочь. — Он протянул Джеку злосчастный конверт. Тот вынул свёрнутый лист и пробежался по нему глазами. — Вы знаете корейский? — уточнил Томас.

— Нет. — Джек покрутил письмо из стороны в сторону. — Пытался учить в детстве, но неудачно. Адам, ты переведёшь?

— Я не понимаю язык.

Джек долго и выжидательно смотрел на него, ничего не добившись, поморщился и хотел убрать записку в карман, но Томас его остановил.

— В кабинете Роберта есть словарь, а я неплохо читаю хангыль. Могу перевести для вас.

— Прошу. — Джек отправил Томаса заниматься посланием, а сам посмотрел на Адама и покачал головой. — Объяснишь свою вчерашнюю выходку?

— Какую? — Голос после крика осип.

— Ты меня уволил. Или уже забыл?

— Ты вёл себя непрофессионально. — Адам отвернулся и поджал губы. Объясняться не хотелось.

— В чём это проявилось? — раздражённо спросил он.

— Заигрывал с Уолтером Фишером, — хрипло выкрикнул Адам и быстро задышал, стараясь успокоиться.

— Вот как. — Джек снял шляпу, положил её на столик, скинул рядом пальто и, расстегнув пуговицу на пиджаке, сел напротив Адама. — Я вёл расследование, что тебе конкретно не понравилось, Адам?

— Твой взгляд.

— И как же я, по-твоему, смотрел на него?

— С похотью!

Джек глубоко затянулся и, откинувшись на спинку, выдохнул густой клуб дыма. Лицо у него казалось серым и усталым, но он всё равно был красивым — сильным, уверенным, даже шрам не отталкивал, стал незаметным, впитался в образ и делал Джека только привлекательнее. Адаму не хватало чужой поддержки, и он мечтал оказаться у Джека под боком, под его защитой.

— Что ты хочешь от меня, Адам Розенберг? Что я, по-твоему, должен делать?

— Заниматься мной. Только мной.

— Конечно, ты мой наниматель, я буду работать, как ты скажешь.

— Не только это. — Адам наклонился вперёд, чтобы быть к нему ближе. — Займись мной, Джек. И я буду твоим.

— Несколько неуместно и несвоевременно.

— А когда придёт подходящее время? — От очередного отказа он ударил кулаком по подлокотнику.

— Оно уже прошло.

В комнату вернулся Томас, внёс письмо на серебряном подносе и тяжёлый переплетённый кожей словарь. Он управился быстро, но не успел застать их ссору. Адаму хотелось продолжить прерванный разговор, но не перед слугой.

— Я закончил перевод, несколько слов могут нуждаться в доработке.

Джек принял письмо и переписанный лист, долго рассматривал перевод, потом сверялся со словарём и лишь после передал Адаму. Адам с тяжёлым вздохом взглянул на бумагу. Перед глазами всё сразу поплыло, он не смог сдержать слёзы, они снова потекли по щекам. Как вернуть семью? Как их вернуть, если он не мог отдать требуемое?

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь про этот рецепт? — Джек дал ему время прореветься и дождался, когда Томас напоит Адама чаем.

— Я даже не знаю, что это...

— Последнее изобретение Дина Тхэ-Вон. — Джек вздохнул и достал новую сигарету, потом передумал и убрал, а у Томаса попросил кофе.

Пауза затянулась, Джек не хотел рассказывать, а Адам не желал вспоминать. Он бы предпочёл вообще об этом не думать. Дин Тхэ-Вон более десяти лет работал над изобретением, сначала открыто, потом, после запрета Роберта пользоваться лабораторией, творил дома, за закрытыми дверьми, ставя опыты над детьми и мужем. Когда уникальные духи были готовы, Дин явился в офис Розенбергов, с желанием выпустить их в продажу. Он не просил: требовал, угрожал, и когда Роберт от спокойных объяснений перешёл к жёсткому отказу, Дин выхватил пистолет и наставил его на Патриция.

Тем вечером всё удалось как-то разрешить, Роберт обманом выгнал Дина из кабинета, пообещал заняться необычной разработкой, вернуть Дина в лабораторию и начать выпуск малой партии. А на следующий день отправил своих людей прикончить лишившегося рассудка изобретателя. Вместе с ним избавиться и от семьи, и от страшного рецепта. Духи «Имуги», как назвал их Дин, и все записи о них были уничтожены. Сожжены вместе с домом, погибшими Тхэ-Вон и единственной бутылью созданного парфюма.

Скандал разразился колоссальный, в каждой газете Розенбергов обливали грязью и пытались очернить компанию. Его обвиняли в убийстве. Требовали посадить и закрыть фирму, жёстко разделяющую город на классы.

Но с тех пор как Роберт выгнал Дина, прошли годы, его место заняли другие специалисты, менее гениальные, но достаточно продуктивные. Роберт воспользовался чёрной рекламой, выпустил серию «Ядовитая Роза» и стал ещё могущественнее. Купленные полицейские подтвердили версию несчастного случая и разыгравшегося пожара в домашней лаборатории. Тхэ-Вон похоронили в закрытых гробах, проститься с ними пришло лишь несколько человек. Семья гениального изобретателя и одного из создателей компании Розенбергов исчезла, не оставив после себя и следа.

Кроме Люка Тхэ-Вона. Старшего сына. В день побоища его не было в городе. А по возвращении он объявил Розенбергам войну.

— Духи Имуги способны затмить запах истинного, Дин хотел усилить влечение своего мужа, но превзошёл себя. Для активации запаха одному из пары требовалось пожертвовать немного своей крови в духи, а второму нанести их на кожу. Не так уж и сложно, и в итоге — безграничная любовь жертвы. Запах перебивал влечение истинных, и Дин пытался доказать это Роберту, просил его добавить свою кровь в приготовленный флакон, но тот побоялся.

— Дин чуть не прикончил Патриция.

— Дин Тхэ-Вон был фанатиком своего дела и хотел убедить Роберта в успехе своей работы.

— Ты оправдываешь его? Оправдываешь его поступки? — разозлился Адам. — Если бы Роберт дал ему крови, Дин превратил бы его в своего раба! Роберт не смог бы ему отказать, отвернулся бы от Патриция и выпустил эти отвратительные духи в продажу!

— Ты всё помнишь, Адам, — мрачно заметил Джек, а он вздрогнул и отвернулся. Это были не воспоминания, а сухие факты, отчёты из газет и короткие рассказы папы. То, что тогда случилось, Адам отвергал всеми силами и не вспоминал уже слишком давно.

— Эта записка существенно сужает круг подозреваемых? — спросил Адам, когда Джек прекратил прожигать его взглядом.

— Любой знающий корейский мог её написать.

— Нет! Не любой! — со странной уверенностью заявил Адам. — Чиан Ли — дядя Гино Тхэ-Вон, а Роберт уничтожил их семью, думаешь Рён не пожелают отомстить?

— Чиан Ли не пойдёт против Розенбергов, — твёрдо ответил Джек, и Адам с неприязнью покосился в окно, где на лужайке рядом с домом постоянно присутствовал кто-то из доверенных людей Чиан Ли Вэй, — кроме того, не хочу упускать из вида Люка Тхэ-Вон, я слышал, он вернулся в Милфорд.

— Да, говорят.

— Возможно, так оно и есть. Не сомневаюсь, он приехал, чтобы закончить то, что начал. Люк причастен к убийству Виктора. Теперь к нему в руки попали и Роберт с Патрицием.

— Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь, — раздражённо выдохнул Адам, смотря Джеку в глаза. Тот вновь поднимал тему смерти Виктора.

— Знаю!

— Нет! — Адам закрыл уши руками и прижал колени к груди. — Замолчи!

— Хватит прятаться от правды, от прошлого, Адам. — Джек медленно поднялся и, опершись на подлокотники, навис над ним угрожающе близко. — Расскажи, что случилось с Люком Тхэ-Вон? Он был на свадьбе и убил Виктора...

— Джек, — Адам всхлипнул, — пожалуйста...

Воспоминания яркими бликами ослепляли, улыбка Виктора, солнечный день и свадебные шатры на траве рядом с семейным поместьем. От счастья было сложно дышать и Адам порхал между столиками, пил шампанское и обнимал Виктора, прижимался... Они стояли близко, почти вплотную, и первый выстрел попал Адаму в грудь. Второй пробил Виктору голову, но в то мгновение между двумя пулями Виктор наверняка осознал, что Адама подстрелили, и он умер с криком на губах, не зная, что Адам выжил. И остался совсем один.

— Нельзя избавиться от прошлого. Оно всегда будет с тобой, — тихо произнёс Джек. Он наклонился так близко, что Адам мог рассмотреть прожилки в его радужках, как темнеют и расширяются зрачки от перемены освещения.

— Мне не изменить того, что случилось, и я не понимаю, зачем тащить на себе бремя печали? Зачем убиваться над вещами, которые невозможно исправить? Я перевернул страницу, и ты начни с чистого листа.

— Не могу. — Джек наклонился ещё ниже, коснулся носом щеки, и Адам задержал дыхание, боясь сделать вдох и задохнуться от этой близости.

Джек же дышал глубоко, втягивал в себя его запах. Тихий стон или вздох заставил Адама задрожать, а Джек прижался носом к шее и обхватил руками за спину, притягивая к себе. Хотелось раздвинуть ноги, потереться пахом о его грудь и отдаться внезапному порыву. Адам откинул голову, и язык коснулся шеи, Джек собирал его вкус, запах Адама лишил альфу контроля.

Томас принёс Джеку кофе, кашлянул, привлекая внимание, и Джек сразу отпрянул. Во взгляде всё ещё читалось желание, но он больше не пытался приблизиться.

— И это всё? — возмущённо выкрикнул Адам, он был уверен, что они не остановятся и наконец доберутся до постели.

Джек холодно усмехнулся. Отвернулся от Адама и сделал маленький глоток кофе. Показал полное равнодушие, словно не он секунду назад упивался запахом и вылизывал Адаму кожу. Это задело, так сильно задело. Будь у Адама что-то тяжёлое под рукой, он бы швырнул это в Джека не задумываясь. Адам вскочил на ноги, с негодованием посмотрел на Томаса, что прервал их, а потом подошёл к Джеку и залепил пощёчину. Чашка не удержалась на блюдце и упала, Джек замер, разглядывая тёмное пятно на полу, потом потёр рукой оставшийся след. Удар пришёлся по шраму, который сразу сильно покраснел. Глубоко вздохнув, Джек перевёл взгляд на тяжело дышащего Адама.

— И как это понимать?

— Намеренно меня дразнишь?

— Даже не пытался. — Джек ухмыльнулся, лицо из-за следа от удара и кривой улыбки показалось перекошенным.

— Не смей издеваться! То прижимаешь, то отталкиваешь! Меня это не устраивает!

— Не будем отвлекаться, я тут ради дела.

— Ты тут только ради меня! — Адама начало трясти, Джек словно ничего не понимал, не видел, как действует на Адама, и намеренно относился к нему как к постороннему. — И ты либо мой, либо уходишь сейчас же!

— Мы не закончили работу.

— Убирайся из дома! — закричал он, теряя терпение.

— Ты не можешь звать и прогонять меня, когда вздумается. — Джек помрачнел. — Если я сейчас уйду, то уже не вернусь.

— Прочь!

Джек поднялся, резким движением подобрал с журнального столика пальто и шляпу и, не говоря больше ни слова, направился к дверям, а Адама бросило в холод, и он рванул следом, цепляясь за одежду.

— Нет, не смей от меня уходить! — отчаянно закричал он. — Не смей меня оставлять!

— Считаешь меня ручным зверьком? — прорычал Джек, Адам не ответил, он вжался в его спину, пытаясь согреться.

— Не уходи, — тихо попросил он.

Джек устало вздохнул, его плечи опустились, и Адам понял, что выиграл — Джек не уйдёт. По крайней мере сейчас.

— Давай договоримся: ты не устраиваешь сцен, и мы не переходим границы между работником и нанимателем. Мне проблемы не нужны.

— Не будет никаких проблем.

— Вот и прекрасно.

— Поедем вместе в порт, займёмся расследованием.

— Нет, сначала ты выспишься и позавтракаешь, — произнёс он, — да и мне не помешает отоспаться.

— Я соглашусь, если только ты останешься в доме.

— Хорошо, но я займу комнату Виктора.

Адам кивнул и почувствовал, как лицо заливает краской. Джек будет спать с ним рядом. Совсем близко. Он рассчитывал дождаться, когда Джек уснёт, и пробраться к нему, раздеться и лечь под одеяло, прижимаясь всем телом и кожей чувствуя его тепло. Адам планировал, как вылижет его губы, исцелует грудь, а потом спуститься к паху и возьмёт в рот, захлёбываясь своими желаниями и выделяющейся слюной. В своей комнате он переоделся в лёгкий пеньюар и прилёг на минуту, дожидаясь заветного часа, но вместо этого уснул, провалился в глубокий и яркий сон, слишком реалистичный и слишком живой.

Во сне родители были с ним, отец читал газету, а папа подавал ему кофе собственного приготовления. Адам сидел рядом, слушал глубокий, немного хриплый голос отца, благодарил папу, а потом родители сняли кожу с лиц и превратились в совершенно чужих, незнакомых людей...

Адам, проснувшись, вздрогнул от негромкого щелчка настенных часов. Стрелки показывали пять, за окном начало темнеть, и противный дождь стучал по раме, нарушая тишину дома. Скинув с себя одеяло, Адам поёжился и потянулся за вещами. Холод стоял такой, словно уже пришла зима. Томас приготовил ему бордовый костюм и белую рубашку, вычистил, отпарил и повесил рядом с постелью. Адам оделся и сверху ещё закутался в плед. Он замёрз, руки заледенели. Появилась мысль снова лечь под одеяло, но Адам вспомнил, что в доме находится Джек Кингсли, и возможно, он ещё даже не проснулся.

Почти бегом Адам добрался до комнаты Виктора, но Джека там не оказалось. Спустившись в гостиную, Адам нашёл его в компании Марка Хорна и Томаса Ромиана, они говорили. Негромко вели беседу, так что Адам даже подслушать не мог.

— Доброго дня. — Он бросил плед на лестнице и вышел к ним в костюме.

Джек на его голос обернулся. Он успел побриться и привёл в порядок одежду. Строгий и слишком сухой вид Джека вызвал вздох разочарования, и Адам вместо запланированных объятий и поцелуев просто сел в соседнее кресло и, забросив ногу на ногу, взял поданную Томасом чашку.

— Ты выспался? — поинтересовался Джек.

— Да.

— Надо поесть, и поедем.

— Я не голоден.

— Ешь или останешься дома!

Пришлось запихнуть в себя еду: яйца пашот, бекон, вафли с фруктами и какао. Томас, поняв, что Джек имеет на него влияние, принёс целый поднос и следил, как Адам ел. Еда как старая древесная смола — безвкусная и пресная, не приносила никакого удовольствия. Но Адам справился и, дожевав, вопросительно посмотрел на Джека:

— Теперь мы можем ехать?

— Переоденься. Тебе не стоит привлекать внимания.

В машине было тесно, несмотря на широкий и просторный салон. Джек и Ламберт Маддисон сели по бокам, Марк Хорн занял сиденье рядом с водителем. От навязчивого запаха альф невозможно было скрыться. Адам старался не дышать.

Когда они выехали, часы показывали семь, погода испортилась, лил проливной дождь, и с каждой минутой мысль о расследовании вызывала жуткое разочарование. Траурный тёмный костюм, который Адам не надевал уже давно, оказался неудобным. А ведь Адам носил его почти два года после смерти Виктора. Видимо, вкусы в одежде изменились.

Вывеска «Солнечная улица» мелькнула за окном светлым пятном. Адам за окно не смотрел, сиделось как на иголках. Неприятное и знакомое чувство тревожно сжимало сердце. Он невольно потянулся к руке Джека, но тот не дал за себя держаться.

Адама это разозлило, он собирался поскандалить, но в стекло за спиной забарабанило так громко, что заложило уши. Адам не сразу понял, что в них стреляют, в салон посыпалась стеклянная крошка, и Джек с силой вдавил в кресло, накрывая собой. Стив Глейман резко крутанул руль, уходя от преследования, а Марк заорал то ли на водителя, то ли на Джека, но его приказной тон напугал больше всего.

Следующая очередь прошлась по крыше и капоту. Адам слышал, как трещит железо, и отчаянно сжимал уши. Джек, горячий и тяжёлый, закрывал собой и это успокаивало. Адам был уверен, что с ними ничего не случится.

— Бери автомат! — выкрикнул Маддисон, и Джек поднялся.

Краем глаза Адам видел, как тот выбил заднее стекло и сделал несколько прицельных выстрелов по мчащейся за ними машине. В ответ раздалась новая очередь, и Джек, пригибаясь, лёг на сиденье, их взгляды встретились — Джек казался злым и встревоженным.

— Под сиденье! — приказал он и снова поднялся, чтобы продолжить стрелять.

Внезапно их автомобиль остановился, и Адам испугался, что тот сломался. Но распахнув двери, Марк, Ламберт и Джек выскочили на улицу, а Адам с любопытством посмотрел в приоткрытую дверь. Преследующий их автомобиль занесло на краю дороги, он потерял колесо и у него задымился капот. Джек сделал пару выстрелов по первым сиденьям, а потом вытащил на дорогу пассажира. Не было слышно, о чём они говорят, Джек что-то спрашивал, угрожая оружием, но до Адама долетал лишь смазанный звук его голоса. Переговоры закончились, Джек прикончил последнего, и альфы вернулись в машину. Стив Глейман медленно развернулся и поехал домой.

— Ты цел? — поинтересовался Марк Хорн у Адама.

Адам глянул на Джека: тот не проронил ни слова и мрачно смотрел перед собой.

— Да.

— Ублюдок Саймон подослал своих шестёрок!

— Я с ним разберусь, — тихо произнёс Джек, и что-то в его голосе заставило поверить в эту угрозу.

Вернувшись к дому, встревоженный Томас предложил остаться и никуда не уезжать, но Джек сделал звонок в полицию и потребовал подать новый автомобиль. Адам твёрдо решил поехать с ним, второй отряд Саймон не успеет отправить, и о нём можно не беспокоиться, а вот с поисками нужно спешить.

Стив Глейман подвёл новую машину, только что с конвейера, пахнущую краской и воском. Томас постелил плед на сиденье, обещая к следующему разу его почистить. Адаму машина понравилась — просторная и комфортная, он такие любил. И заднее сиденье общее, так что Джек сел совсем рядом. Ламберт Маддисон остался в доме, ему поручили дать показания полицейским.

Проезжая выезд с Солнечной улицы, Адам заметил патрули и с облегчением вздохнул. В этот раз всё обошлось, и Джек был рядом. Мысли о перестрелке ушли на второй план, Адам согрелся и успокоился.

Стив вёл осторожно, машину почти не трясло, но Адама после плотного завтрака, нервной встряски и от близости Джека укачало, он задремал у него на плече, а проснулся от ледяного воздуха, врывающегося в салон через распахнутую дверь. Адам осторожно выбрался следом, поёжился от холода и сырого, пахнущего тиной и солью ветра. Он не любил порт.

Жилой район, вплотную прилегающий к портовым складам, выглядел отталкивающим и грязным. Раньше тут селили моряков, сейчас крошечные комнаты-коробки заселили эмигранты и бедняки. В переулках слышались крики и стоны, недалеко от их машины расположилась группа бездомных. Адам глубоко вдохнул портовую вонь и, закашлявшись, вернулся в салон.

— Ты в порядке? — Джек сел рядом, закрывая двери и вид на мрачную улицу.

— Оставим порт в покое, грязное отвратительное место, лучше поговорим снова с Нилом или расспросим Роса. Зачем ты так цепляешься за эти контейнеры?

Адам не мог поднять голову и выглянуть на улицу. Он всю жизнь бежал от этого — нищеты и голода простых людей, игнорировал весь мир, интересуясь только близкими. Не замечал и не задумывался. Богатство отрезало его от обычных жителей города, и для Адама они просто не существовали.

— Потому что все другие версии проверили и я, и полиция. На Бриджпорт указывают не только контейнеры.

— А если ты ошибся, если просчитался?

— Я не ошибаюсь.

Адам тихо рассмеялся, но Джек не шутил. Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана скрученную папку, достал из неё газетные вырезки и от руки написанные заметки.

— Ты знаешь, что за неделю до пропажи Розенбергов кто-то опубликовал в бульварной газете «Кроника» информацию о духах Имуги? Расписал их историю, как они создавались и почему рецепт утерян.

Адам отрицательно качнул головой, он не перебивал, хотя и не понимал, к чему этот разговор.

— В ответ на это некая компания «Серн» объявила, что разработала альтернативу Имуги, более качественную и без побочных эффектов. Их публикацию подхватили другие мелкие издания, добавляя вымышленных фактов. Роберт раскритиковал их высказывания, довольно некрасиво обозвал «Серн» лгунами, но «Серн» предложили сотрудничество, и все заткнулись. Статьи пропали из газет, а Роберт взял их кандидатуру на рассмотрение. Встречу владельцев корпорации Розенбергов и «Серн» запечатлела «Таймс», и взгляни, на фоне чего они фотографировались.

Джек протянул газетную вырезку, и Адаму пришлось приложить огромные усилия, чтобы посмотреть на фото отца. Но стоило взглянуть, как он сразу заметил вышки портовых погрузчиков, высокие створки складов и торговые пароходы.

— Смотри сюда. — Джек ткнул пальцем в угол фотографии и протянул лупу. Но Адам и так разглядел большой контейнер с надписью «Хия Династи».

— «Серн» имеет к ним отношение? — сразу поинтересовался Адам.

— Насколько у меня получилось проверить — нет. Небольшое фармацевтическое предприятие с кустарным производством и отсутствием простейшей лаборатории. Они занимаются розничной продажей, а не изобретениями. Уверен, их заявление блеф.

— Но громкие слова привлекают людей и внимание. Им нужна была реклама, и они пообещали то, что только собирались получить.

— Верно, — усмехнулся Джек, и его одобрение согрело лучше горячей ванны. — «Серн» продала пустышку, но привлекла внимание Роберта Розенберга, и возможно тех, кто хотел его достать. А может, «Серн» замешаны в этом напрямую, — Джек рассуждал неспешно, перекидывал мысли с одной стороны на другую, снова возвращался, к чему начинал, — владелец «Серна» Валмар Троц приехал из Европы десять лет назад, открыл небольшой магазин по продаже косметики и ничем не выделялся, торговал по лицензии, проблем с законом не имел. Его лавка не процветала, но приносила стабильный доход за счёт дополнительных мелких косметических услуг. Они бы и дальше сидели на месте, если бы не возможное сотрудничество с Розенбергами. Что-то произошло, и внезапно они подняли голову. Ты знал, что сын Троца был замечен в близких отношениях с Саймоном Росом? Они даже готовились к свадьбе, но полгода назад разбежались.

— Когда ты успел всё это узнать?

— Не сидел без дела, — хмыкнул Джек, — а ещё омеги очень любят сплетни и поболтать.

— Если ты об Уолтере, то я его прогнал.

— Зря. Он многое подмечает и, возможно, сможет быть полезен.

— Нет! — гаркнул Адам, но Джек даже не обратил внимания.

— Валмар также держит небольшое судно в Бриджпорт С. Это не может быть простым совпадением.

— Ты знал об этом, когда потащил меня в китайский ресторан?

— Да, и полученная информация помогла мне свести всё воедино.

— Почему ты не сообщил раньше?

— Ты был слишком увлечён едой, — усмехнулся Джек, — а потом Питером.

Адам фыркнул и закатил глаза. Не так уж и сильно он был увлечён. Ещё раз взглянув на снимки, Адам выбрался из машины и осмотрелся. Новые факты и рассказ Джека воодушевили, Адам вновь почувствовал надежду найти родителей живыми. Пусть погода отвратительная и грязные улицы вызывают отвращение, Адам хотел отыскать их и вернуть домой.

Стив остановил как раз недалеко от того места, где сделали снимок, только без освещения узнать его было сложно. Подъёмный кран сливался с тёмным небом, грузовое судно исчезло, а с ним и контейнеры.

— Расспросим местных, — уверенно заявил Джек, указывая на компанию бездомных, — за пару долларов нам расскажут всё, что знают.

— Я отсюда чувствую их вонь, — поморщился Адам.

— Хочешь что-то получить и не испачкаться? — Джек усмехнулся и протянул ему руку. — Пойдём, взглянешь на жизнь с другой стороны.

Адам вцепился в его ладонь. Сухую и жёсткую, с крепкими, длинными пальцами, от которых бросало в жар, стоило представить, как Джек будет ими ласкать и прикасаться...

Густой дым от заводов обволакивал крыши и погрузил город в сизую марь, дышать было тяжело, газы и вонь со стороны моря вызывали тошноту. В центральной части запахи почти не ощущались, Адам привык, что воздух чище. На окраине от смога и смрада резало глаза. А на фоне покосившихся многоэтажек светилась яркая вывеска косметического средства для ухода за лицом от компании Розенбергов.

Вдоль домов валялся мусор, под ногами постоянно попадались пустые бутылки и остатки одежды. Когда они приблизились к людям, часть разбежалась, оставшиеся расправили плечи и встали, с угрозой сжимая то, что попало под руки. Джек жестом отстранил Адама, кивнул телохранителям, сам же подошёл к ним один.

Марк раскрыл над Адамом зонт, и без того тихие голоса почти не доносились до них сквозь звуки дождя и гул прибоя. Адам и сам прекрасно понимал, что ему тут не место, но из упрямства и желания провести время с Джеком не мог позволить себе уйти.

Компания закурила, Джек угостил их и затянулся сам. Красный огонёк выделялся в темноте на фоне чёрного плаща, высвечивая губы и шрам на щеке. Бездомные отвечали, подтверждали информацию и указывали куда-то в сторону. Адам не мог понять, о чём они говорят, но сердце тревожно забилось, в ожидании закружилась голова. Когда Джек показал фотографии и вырезки из газет, ещё несколько человек сорвалось и убежало, а двое оставшихся кинулись на Джека с кулаками.

Адам закричал. Стремительно завязавшаяся драка со стороны выглядела побоищем. Джек один — против него двое вооружённые отколотыми горлышками от бутылок и палками. Марк выхватил оружие и направил на дерущихся. Зонт упал и его ветром прибило к стене. Со спины на них набросились те, кто сбежал — обошли здание и воспользовались их оплошностью. Адама сбили с ног, толкнули мимоходом, но он успел почувствовать чужое прикосновение и смрад изо рта.

Зажав уши и закрыв глаза, Адам отполз к порванному зонту. Костюм промок, грязь налипла на ладони и, кажется, в голень впился кусок стекла. От ужаса он не мог пошевелиться и дышать, крики за спиной сжимали лёгкие спазмами. Когда Марк стал его поднимать, ноги не держали, Адам схватился за плечи, выпрямился и тут же оттолкнул. Хотелось утешения, но совсем от другого человека. Джек подошёл сам, подхватил, не позволяя упасть, прижал к груди, и Адам, всхлипывая, тёрся об него носом, успокаиваясь и впитывая ставший острым и резким после стычки запах.

— Отправляйся домой, тебе тут не место.

— Ты меня отвезёшь?

— Хочу проверить наводку. Кто-то видел машину Розенбергов в день пропажи. Роберт приезжал в порт, с кем-то встречался, а потом удирал так, что резина скрипела.

— Почему они напали на нас? Что ты сказал?

— Спросил про контейнеры «Хия Династи». Они знают о торговле людьми, видимо, кто-то из жертв оказался на улице и рассказал лишнее. Рабство свободные люди не приемлют. Повезло, что их было мало.

Адам вжался в него крепче, принюхиваясь, ощупывая, он боялся, что Джек пострадал, но на нём не было и царапины. От облегчения голова закружилась, ноги снова ослабели, и Адам стал сползать на землю. Слишком много для одного вечера. Адам почти терял сознание. Джек подхватил на руки, взял как ребёнка и, прикрывая собой от дождя, донёс до машины.

— Тебе надо домой. Я заеду, когда будет информация.

— Я буду ждать, буду тебя ждать! — Адам не хотел его отпускать, хватался за руки и пытался удержать.

— Я приеду, — пообещал Джек, — через три дня нужно отдать выкуп, обещаю найти их раньше. — И вырвавшись, выбрался из машины.

Адам ждал его возвращения до утра, но Джек так и не пришёл.

## Глава 7. «Под покровом ночи»

Питер ворвался в кабинет без стука. Адам недовольно оторвал взгляд от бумаг и кивнул на кресло для гостей. Но Питер, обнаглев от приближающейся свадьбы, подошёл к столу и опёрся на него ладонями.

— Какого чёрта тебя понесло в порт! Джек ведёт расследование, Джек, а не ты! И если он будет подвергать тебя опасности, я его уволю!

— Сядь, — с раздражением приказал Адам. Видеть Питера не хотелось, влечение к Джеку затмило всё, даже разум, что велел заключить брак и отдать компанию Питеру. Адам его не хотел, и сейчас будущий жених лишился последних крох привлекательности.

Питеру было за сорок, подтянутая фигура скашивала десяток лет, но морщины и огрубевшая от постоянного бритья кожа напоминала пергамент. Питер начал лысеть и терять своё преимущество. А попытки командовать и управлять Адамом и вовсе не вписывались в образ подходящего мужа.

— Как продвигается поглощение «Серна»? Ты должен был расправиться с ними ещё на прошлой неделе.

Питер опешил, его недовольство всё ещё чувствовалось, но кажется, он понял, что Адам тут начальник и командовать не позволит.

— Мы занимается этим, — тихо произнёс он.

— Валмар Троц пытается пойти на сделку?

— Нет. — Питер не смог скрыть удивление. — Он надеется сохранить свою фирму.

— Ему есть что терять?

— Дом, семью, состояние.

— Тогда приостанови это дело. — Адам прищурился. — Пусть почувствует надежду, а потом вышвырни его из страны.

— Что он тебе сделал?

— Это важно? — Питер хотел что-то сказать, но Адам его прервал: — Готовься к свадьбе и не задавай лишних вопросов. Можешь идти.

— Адам, береги себя. — Питер поднялся, взгляд у него помрачнел.

Когда он ушёл, Адам попросил секретаря соединить с Джеком Кингсли, но тот не отвечал. На сердце поселилась тревога. Адам не мог спать и уже второй день расстраивал Томаса, отказываясь есть. Он устал ждать и надеяться, что ответы сами появятся, потому потребовал вызвать к нему Чиан Ли Вэй.

Несомненно, это вызовет перетолки, офисные крысы обожают сплетни, а приглашение главы корейской мафии, даже если он официально занимает должность начальника безопасности компании, не останется без внимания. Адам давно не воспринимал серьёзно глупые разговоры, слова не могут убить.

Пока ожидал его, пролистал документы «Серна», вспомнил про неудачливого работника, и это стало отличным предлогом начать разговор. Адама интересовала судьба Отто Сарвила и его отношение с «Серн». После того как Адам узнал об их махинациях, всюду виделись предатели. Что бы ни замышлял Валмар Троц, это не останется безнаказанным. Даже если Валмар непричастен напрямую, он втянул Розенбергов в сомнительную игру и закончилось всё это похищением.

Остались сутки до передачи рецепта, а Джек не показывался, и заплатить выкуп Адам не мог.

Чиан Ли Вэй появился часов через шесть и на вопрос об Отто усмехнулся. Передал Адаму подготовленную папку и подвинул гостевое кресло ближе, садясь напротив него.

— Джек Кингсли разобрал «Серн» по косточкам, разве он не рассказал подробности? Он много узнал.

— Рассказал, но я хочу знать, в чём именно виновен мой работник.

— Он влюбился. — Чиан Ли выглядел довольным. — Несомненно, его использовали, но бедняга ни о чём не догадывался. Хочешь вернуть Отто в строй? Могу приказать привести его в норму, хотя в полном порядке он уже никогда не будет. Если пожелаешь — избавимся.

— Что ты с ним сделал?

— Просто расспросил. И его омегу тоже. Удивительно, тот оказался сыном владельца «Серн» — Арчибальд Троц. Можешь представить, как обозлился Валмар, когда мы взяли его Арчи. Я приставил к тебе пару своих ребят, так что не пугайся лишней охране. Валмар Троц мстителен.

— Что с его сыном?

— Больше мёртв, чем жив. Если Джек рассказал тебе о роли «Серн» в судьбе Розенбергов, то могу уверить, Арчибальд был непосредственным участником...

— Что он сделал?! — не удержался от восклицания Адам и вскочил на ноги. — Ты узнал, где мои родители?! Сможешь их вернуть?

— К сожалению, Арчи подал идею. Воплощал кто-то другой, кто именно — он сам не знал.

Адама затрясло. Он обессиленно сел. Родившаяся надежда в мгновение умерла. Все попытки что-то сделать так ничем и не закончились, и Адам никак не мог на это повлиять.

— Будь уверен, мои люди сбились с ног, разыскивая Розенбергов, и Джек проверяет версии, кто-то намеренно копает против компании и пока безуспешно, но пытается её потопить. Кингсли отлично разбирается в людях, находит к ним подход и собирает улики. Из него вырос неплохой детектив.

— Ты знал его? — Адаму было интересно, но после эмоциональной встряски голос прозвучал равнодушно.

— Я многое знаю. Кстати, ты слышал, вчера Саймона Роса нашли убитым. Полиция говорит, он вызвал к себе проститута, и тот, слетев с катушек, покрошил его в труху. А потом зарезался сам. Неприятная история и поганая смерть.

— Не слышал...

— Джек сказал, пару дней назад Рос подослал к тебе наёмников, видимо, карма. — Чиан Ли говорил это с довольной улыбкой, словно сам имел непосредственное отношение к его смерти. Впрочем, он не стал бы скрывать, будь это так. Адам подозревал, что скорее это сделал Джек. И был ему благодарен.

— Саймон теперь в прошлом, оставим эту тему. — Адам не хотел о нём говорить. Когда Джек появится, он всё узнает подробнее. — Я хочу знать, как продвигается расследование, но не общие слова, а конкретные факты. И где пропадает Джек.

— Он работает. — Чиан хитро прищурил и без того узкие глаза. — И говорит, ты подозреваешь меня.

— Я подозреваю всех, — жёстко отрезал Адам.

— Я бы не предал Роберта, когда-то он оказал мне неоценимую услугу, я обязан ему жизнью и буду отдавать долг до последнего. В том числе и тебе, Роберт принял тебя как сына, и я уважаю его решение.

— Я и есть его сын! — закричал Адам, ударив руками по столу.

— Конечно, юный господин. — Чиан Ли не шелохнулся, он продолжал улыбаться. — Твоя тайна останется со мной. Но тебе стоит покрасить корни.

Адам вздрогнул, касаясь волос, он всегда следил за собой и был уверен, что Чиан его обманывает.

— Думаешь, я бы не узнал мальчика, которого тренировал почти десять лет? Ты справишься с компанией, если Розенберги не найдутся. Но Питер тебе не подходит, подумай об этом. Хочешь, я найду более надёжного кандидата? Всё в итоге сложилось именно так, как я хотел, а возможно, даже лучше.

— Они найдутся... А тебе лучше уйти.

Чиан Ли Вэй поклонился, улыбка так и не ушла с его лица, и Адам с облегчением вздохнул, когда тот покинул кабинет.

Чиан всколыхнул прошлое, вытащил то, что Адам не хотел вспоминать — своё происхождение, то, откуда он начал путь. Иногда во сне Адам всё ещё чувствовал себя никому не нужным, лишним ребёнком. Роберт и Патриций подарили ему семью, настоящую любовь и заботу, приняли к себе. И Адам хотел быть их сыном, потому красил волосы и осветлял кожу. Так он хоть немного напоминал Розенбергов. Выдавали только глаза. Он не мог изменить цвет радужки.

Дома десятки портретов рассказывали о семейной идиллии, Адам всегда чувствовал исходящую от этой пары теплоту. Их привязанность и преданность друг к другу делали их сильными, нерушимыми. Роберт унаследовал состояние от родителей, осиротев в девятнадцать после городских погромов. Он взял на себя компанию и заботу о младшем брате-омеге. С компанией вышло проще, а мальчику нужен был отец. К сожалению, Роберт не мог его заменить. Зато к делам подошёл со всей ответственностью и строгостью, заставил Гино перестроить лабораторию и собрать лучших специалистов. Адам слышал историю двух семей, и о том, как Дин, только устроившись на работу, соблазнил Роберта, увлёк его, и они почти два года встречались. Роман не был идеальным, они много ссорились, но Роберт Дина не прогонял, потому как омега оказался гениальным изобретателем и его духи привлекли весь мир.

Бурный и деструктивный роман закончился, когда Роберт встретил Патриция. Младший брат Роберта привёл в дом своего однокурсника, и Роберт сразу на него запал. Увлечение и влюблённость переросли в настоящую любовь, Роберт почувствовал в Паци свою пару и они стали счастливы вдвоём. Адам никого не видел счастливее...

Свадьбу они сыграли через год. Она была пышная, громкая, Роберт уже прославился, продавая духи, и собрал серьёзный капитал, наживаясь на Великой войне. За месяц до них поженились Дин и Гино, Роберт о своём прошлом любовнике и не вспоминал, но был удивлён, узнав о свадьбе. Гино казался влюблённым, увлечённым красивым омегой. К сожалению, уже через пару лет их брак дал трещину — Гино изменял мужу, и это свело Дина с ума.

Возможно, Дин и раньше был невменяем, Роберт отзывался о нём как о взбалмошном, неудержимом и вечно всем недовольном омеге. Неудачные влюблённости, рождение сына, а потом и новая беременность, страсть к духам и желание создать карьеру — всё смешалось в его жизни, Дин стал жестоким, срывался на муже, мучил детей.

Роберт не знал, до какого состояния тот довёл свою семью, пока не родился третий ребёнок — изуродованный экспериментами, он прожил меньше трёх лет. И то Дин отдал его в приют, назвав своей неудачей. Что он делал с другими детьми, никто так и не узнал. Средний погиб в пожаре, а Люк вряд ли поделится тайной.

Дин жаждал власти: честолюбивый, алчный и эгоцентричный. Он никого не жалел. Не получив Роберта, Дин схватился за Гино, и тот не смог его вовремя раскусить. Рён считали Гино своим вдохновителем, направляющей рукой наравне с Чиан Ли, тот имел влияние на корейскую мафию. Дин желал получить и её, но добился лишь прозвища Имуги — маленький, недоразвитый дракон, личинка или безногое подобие. Дин ненавидел свою кличку и кичился ей. Потому именно так и назвал своё последнее изобретение...

В детстве Адаму нравилось пробираться в кабинет во время собраний Розенбергов и Тхэ-Вон, он прятался под столом или за полкой с бумагами, смотрел на суровое лицо Роберта и мягкую улыбку Патриция. Вздрагивал от гневного голоса Дина и холодных ответов альф. Дин всегда спорил, шёл наперекор, и чем дальше, тем меньше Гино и Роберт могли на него повлиять. Кончилось всё это плохо, и кажется, до сих пор призрак Дина Тхэ-Вон преследует их по пятам.

Патриций иногда замечал маленького Адама, сидящего на корточках и прижимающего к животу острые коленки, но никому его не выдавал. Улыбался смущённо или игриво, а когда все расходились, оставлял на столе сладости. Адам знал, что их оставляли специально для него.

Паци всегда был особенным, добрым и чутким, он делал Роберта покладистым и мягким. Если в офисе случалась неприятность, менеджеры вызванивали Патриция и просили присутствовать на собрании. При нём Роберт не кричал и не бил кулаками по столу, он мог даже простить оплошность и не уволить. Томас Ромиан говорил, Адам действовал на Роберта так же. Рядом со своими омегами Роберт Розенберг менялся.

С Дином всё было иначе. Дин выводил Роберта из себя любым неловким словом. А в последние годы — просто своим существованием...

Адам вздрогнул, выбираясь из болезненно прекрасных воспоминаний, его разбудил телефонный звонок. Часы показывали второй час, но Адам не был уверен — пришла ли ночь или наступил следующий день. Гардины в кабинете отца оказались плотно закрыты и только шум дождя проникал в помещение.

Оператор сообщил, что звонок от Джека Кингсли, и Адам велел их соединить.

— Где ты пропадал? — закричал Адам вместо приветствия.

— Занимался расследованием.

— Я только это и слышу, а где результат?!

— Это не телефонный разговор...

— Тогда зачем ты звонишь, приезжай сейчас же и объяснись!

— Чиан Ли сказал, что ты волнуешься, — в голосе Джека слышалась усмешка.

— С ним ты общаешься, а со мной?!

— Я не могу избавиться от его шавок, они преследуют меня по пятам.

— А от меня можешь? — Адам не скрывал свою злость.

— Нет, Адам, — голос Джека стал серьёзным, — от тебя никак не могу.

Адам с облегчением и удовлетворением вздохнул. Ответ ему понравился.

— Не знаешь, что случилось с Саймоном Росом прошлой ночью?

— Его убил проститут, — равнодушно сказал Джек.

— Ты причастен?

— А тебе так хочется всё знать? — Джек усмехнулся и так и не ответил. — Я появлюсь через час, вели приготовить машину, мы поедем в порт.

Стив Глейман сонно тёр глаза, Марк Хорн пил дешёвый кофе из картонного стаканчика. Они выехали в ночь, Адам не мог ждать утра. Джек сообщил, что его люди нашли контейнеры, но не вскрыли их без инструментов.

Сейчас при нём был тяжёлый саквояж, громыхающий на каждой кочке и пахнущий машинным маслом. Адам не знал, чего ему ждать, но надеялся, что сегодняшний день разрешит все проблемы. Поиски закончатся и жизнь снова вернётся в прежнее русло. Адам этого очень хотел, пусть и понимал, что вероятность слишком мала.

Предвкушение и ажиотаж заставляли смотреть в окно, вздрагивая от вида грязных улиц и мрачных лиц жителей Милфорда. Розенбергов ненавидели. И не только за богатство. Роберт разбил город на нищих и господ. Незначительная часть приближённых купалась в роскоши, остальные умирали с голоду.

Адаму они были безразличны.

Стив Глейман оставил автомобиль рядом с водой. Стоило открыть дверцы, в нос ударил запах тины и сточных вод. Хорошо хоть дождь успокоился, но Адам надел сегодня длинный плащ с высоким воротом, так что непогода не страшила.

Марк и Джек проверили оружие, Стив нёс инструменты. Адаму велели держаться у них за спиной, и он не спешил вперёд. Людей в это время на улицах почти не было, и в узких переходах между грузовыми контейнерами стояла тишина.

Гулкий звук их ботинок отражался от жестяных поверхностей и сбивал с толку. Адаму постоянно казалось, что за ними кто-то идёт. Преследует, чтобы похитить и его тоже. Обернувшись в очередной раз, он врезался Марку в спину.

— Тише, — предупредил тот и указал куда-то вперёд.

В темноте было сложно хоть что-то рассмотреть. Но потом Адам заметил тусклый свет масляного фонаря, движение и еле слышные голоса.

— Они запирают тот самый контейнер, — сообщил шёпотом Джек. — Возможно, привезли пленникам еду.

При мысли о пленниках в голове сразу родилась картина скованных родителей, и Адам дёрнулся вперёд. Джек успел перехватить, прижал к себе и зажал рот.

— Туда... бежим! — Адам желал напасть на них, атаковать сейчас же, но не мог оттолкнуть от себя Джека и нормально это произнести.

— Лучше проследим за ними. Выйдем на организаторов. Уймись! — Джек встряхнул Адама, когда тот укусил его за руку. — Пристрелим их, и потеряем ниточки, которые с таким трудом отыскали! Мои люди двое суток прочёсывали порт, чтобы найти этот чёртов контейнер.

Адам тяжело задышал. Он понимал, что надо держать себя в руках, но родители — единственные близкие люди — были слишком важны. Он не мог думать о них без слёз, вот и сейчас щёки исполосовали влажные дорожки. Он больше не пытался кричать и вырываться, беззвучно плакал, считая секунды.

— Только без истерик, — попросил Джек, отпуская его. Адам смог лишь кивнуть.

Он с трудом дождался, когда троица, что возилась с дверьми, удалилась.

— Стив, займись контейнером, Адам, останешься с ним, а мы с Марком проследим за этими ребятами, — отдал распоряжения Джек.

Стиву в карман сунули запасной пистолет. Прижимаясь к стенкам других контейнеров, Джек и Марк двинулись за своими целями. Быстро, но не слишком, чтобы не попасться им на глаза. Стив дождался, когда они скроются, и направился к указанному месту. Адам семенил следом, его трясло от предчувствия беды и в ожидании возможной встречи. Рядом с высокой закрытой дверью стало ясно, почему на поиски ушло столько времени и открыть его прежде не удалось.

Надпись «Хия Династи» скрывалась за поставленными вплотную другими контейнерами, и никаких опознавательных знаков, кроме номера, на нём не было. Небольшую дверь заварили, а широкие створки стянули цепью с несколькими тяжёлыми замками.

— Как быстро ты с этим справишься? — Адам приподнял один из замков, взвешивая в руке, стальные дужки были почти в дюйм толщиной, и посмотрел на Стива.

— Постараюсь минут за десять. Джек велел взять ножовку...

— Быстрее взломать, чем распилить.

— Я похож на взломщика? — хмыкнул Стив.

Адам не стал дальше спорить, указал приступить к работе, а сам остался в стороне. Джека рядом не было, и страх постепенно брал над ним вверх. Он переживал и хотел отправиться следом, отыскать его в лабиринте торговых ящиков. Звук ножовки действовал на нервы. Когда наконец открылся первый замок, Адаму показалось, что он услышал выстрел.

Сердце забилось всполошённо, он вслушивался в черноту ночи, а Стив продолжал пилить. Хотелось оттолкнуть его, сделать всё самому, время утекало слишком быстро. Исчезало вместе со стальной стружкой в разводах грязных луж и сточных каналов.

Стив почти закончил, когда раздался ещё один выстрел, возможно не первый, но теперь достаточно близко, чтобы они оба его услышали.

— Быстрее! — крикнул Адам, когда Стив отложил работу и достал оружие. — Заканчивай!

Замок скрипнул от напора монтировки, Стив устал возиться и стал ломать почти спиленную дужку. Немного усилий, и тот разлетелся на куски, звякнули цепи, падая на землю. Стив отбросил их в сторону и потянул створки, открывая контейнер.

Адам задержал дыхание, всё должно было решиться прямо сейчас, у него на глазах. Он вырвал у Стива фонарь и шагнул внутрь. Свет высветил бледные лица скованных людей. Они дёрнулись, пытаясь закрыться от слепящего луча. Адам судорожно рассматривал их — незнакомые и грязные. Ненужные. Адам пришёл не ради них.

Фонарь высветил тело на полу. Обнажённый мужчина, уже мёртвый, с посиневшей кожей и следами пыток. Адам бросился к нему, замер в нескольких дюймах и медленно опустился на колени. Это был Роберт Розенберг. Отец.

Он умер уже давно, более суток назад, тело окаменело и черты лица исказились, но Адам не мог не узнать его. Рукой медленно провёл по широкому лбу, где между бровей часто пролегала складка недовольства, погладил впалые скулы и линию носа. Роберт всё ещё был красивым и сильным как величественный, благородный лев.

— Надо помочь им. — Стив Глейман суетился рядом с прикованными, пытаясь их освободить. Но для Адама все эти люди были просто живым товаром и не имели значения.

— Отец, — прошептал он и поцеловал ледяную кожу лица самого родного человека. Роберта больше нет, он не вернётся домой, жизнь не станет прежней. Теперь всё будет иначе. — Я люблю тебя, отец.

— Адам, помоги им!

На безымянном пальце Роберта остался тяжёлый перстень со знаком Розенбергов. Под ним обручальное кольцо. Отец прятал его, боялся потерять так же, как и Патриция. Папа не переживёт потерю мужа. Папа, возможно, всё ещё жив.

На улице со стороны жилых строений раздались выстрелы. Автоматная очередь. Похоже, Джек попал в неприятности и нужно было уходить. Или к нему, или к машине, чтобы вернуться в безопасный дом, где всё увешано портретами и стены хранят запах уже мёртвого человека. Стив тоже услышал стрельбу, он успел освободить двоих, но те были слишком слабы, чтобы подняться на ноги.

— Адам, на выход! — Стив вспомнил о своих прямых обязанностях, бросил пленных и потянул Адама к дверям.

Адам не хотел оставлять отца, но его больше не было. Роберт ушёл, а труп на полу в грязной коробке всего лишь бездушное тело. Он поцеловал перстень, снял и спрятал его в карман, а затем покорно направился за Стивом Глейманом.

Стоило выйти из контейнера, рядом с головами звонко застучали пули.

— Бегом к машине! — приказал Стив, прикрывая собой.

Адам словно во сне увидел, как пуля пробила Стиву голову, тот пошатнулся и свалился к его ногам. Со стороны, откуда стреляли, послышались крики — Адаму приказывали не двигаться, кто-то на корейском велел ему бросить оружие и идти к ним, но он не собирался подчиняться. Пригнувшись, он метнулся вдоль стены, а потом резко свернул в узкий лаз и, с трудом протиснувшись боком, выскочил на противоположную сторону. За ним побежали, но первый из преследователей не смог пролезть, и Адам не стал проверять, получится ли это у остальных.

Он бежал вдоль воды, не помня, где именно осталась машина, Адам перестал ориентироваться, ещё когда они шли к контейнеру. В груди смешались страх и отчаяние, слёзы подступали к горлу, он то и дело всхлипывал. Было больно из-за отца и страшно за Джека. Джек должен был защитить его и спасти. А сейчас охваченный паникой Адам не представлял, к кому бежать за помощью. У него больше никого не осталось.

Дорогу преградил пьяный бездомный, но Адам, поглощённый своими переживаниями, его не сразу заметил. Тяжёлый плащ мешал двигаться, и он почти врезался в него, успел лишь выставить ладонь и коснулся мокрого, пропитанного дождём и морской водой свитера. Кисть свело от отвращения, Адам отшатнулся, бездомный схватил его за локоть, удерживая одной рукой. Во второй он держал бутылку и размахивал ею как флагом.

— Пусть Розенберги сгниют заживо! — заорал он, выдыхая перегаром и гнилью изо рта.

Адам испуганно и отчаянно закричал. Но бездомный не узнал его, он был невменяемо пьян и проклинал богатую семью просто за её существование.

— В Европе грядёт война, скоро Розенбергов свергнет народ так же, как в восемнадцатом всех богачей прогнали из правительства!

Адам вырвался и с силой ударил его ребром ладони по шее. Бездомный захрипел, зашатался, а потом с рёвом бросился на Адама, но тот нанёс второй удар — кулаком по гортани, сбивая с ног и заставляя свалиться на колени. Размахнувшись, Адам пытался ударить его ногой, но бездомный схватил за голень, дёрнул на себя, и не удержавшись, Адам свалился с криком в грязь. Руками он прикрыл лицо, видя, как бездомный занёс кулак для удара, вместо этого раздался выстрел.

Адам встрепенулся, уверенный, что пришёл Джек, обернулся, но над ним возвышался совсем другой человек. Стоял и смотрел с неприятной усмешкой, светлые волосы разметались на ветру и то и дело открывали пронзительно-серые глаза. Адам не мог пошевелиться, ему казалось, он провалился в свой самый страшный сон. Потому что чудовище из кошмаров явилось по его душу. Люк Тхэ-Вон.

Его губы шевелились, но Адам не мог расслышать ни слова, уши заложило, сердце стучало в висках, и он то и дело проваливался в пугающие картины прошлого. Уже давно несуществующего. Не его прошлого.

— Адам! — Новый окрик вывел из оцепенения.

К ним бежал Джек. Люк рванул в сторону, в мгновение исчез в темноте, оставляя Адама и труп неизвестного бездомного на слабо освещённой фонарём улице.

— Адам! — Джек подбежал и подал руку, помогая подняться. Адам тут же прижался к нему, позволив себе разрыдаться. — Это был Люк? Это ведь был Люк! — Джек смотрел в сторону сбежавшего преступника, но его рука осторожно и успокаивающе гладила Адама по плечам, и от этого становилось легче.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — хрипло спросил он. Запах Джека пробрался в лёгкие и вернул к жизни. Только сейчас к нему примешивалась вонь умершего, морской тины и корабельного масла. А ещё запах крови. Пальто Джека пропахло кровью.

— Несложно было. — Джек указал куда-то в сторону, Адам обернулся и увидел машину. Он почти добежал до неё, мог бы и сам справиться, если бы не попавшийся под ноги бродяга. И Люк. Что тут делал Люк Тхэ-Вон?

Джек подтолкнул Адама к машине, чуть опёрся на него, и Адам понял, что он ранен. Где-то в плече осталась дырка от пули, кровью пахло именно от неё. Подхватив его под локоть, Адам дал опереться на себя.

— Я в порядке, а Марка сильно ранили. — Джек показал на сидящего рядом с машиной человека. В темноте ночи Марк Хорн остался незамеченным.

— Стив мёртв. Роберт тоже, — последнее Адам произнёс шёпотом. Но Джек услышал.

— Соболезную, Адам.

— Мы бы ничего не смогли сделать. Его убили уже давно. Но Патриций жив, я верю в это! Мы должны найти его и отомстить за смерть отца!

— Конечно. — Джек открыл Адаму дверцу водителя. — Водить умеешь?

— Да.

Брат когда-то учил его. Как же всё это было давно...

— Направляйся к врачу. Марк долго не протянет без медицинской помощи.

## Глава 8. «Сердце ангела»

Адам не помнил, как добрался до семейного врача. Он долго не мог разобраться с коробкой передач, новая машина управлялась педалями, а не рычагами, как та модель, на которой он учился. К счастью, ночью на дорогах почти никого не было. Джек, объясняя путь, наспех перевязал себе руку и Марка — тому прострелили бедро, а вторая пуля попала в грудь. Адам за него переживал, но сильнее беспокоился за Джека — тот не показывал виду, но бледнел на глазах. Адам чувствовал его боль.

В кабинете невыносимо сильно пахло лекарствами и спиртом. Семейный врач Гарри Лэмб предложил остаться в приёмной и выпить кофе, но Адаму не терпелось расспросить, что произошло, и кто на них напал. Джек не дал с собой возиться, пуля прошла насквозь, и он отказался от морфия, требуя от Гарри быстро наложить швы и заняться Марком. Адам сидел рядом, когда он оголил торс и сам, придерживая края раны, помог обеззаразить и зашить ранение. Правое плечо и бок, так же, как и лицо, покрывали тонкие линии от ожогов, Джек сильно обгорел, но огонь повредил только верхний слой кожи.

Врачебный кабинет навевал неприятные воспоминания. Адам очнулся тут после комы и узнал, что Виктор мёртв, а он даже не простился. И потом часто посещал больницу, рассчитывая узнать причины потери памяти. Но проблема была психологическая, решать которую Адам не собирался.

На стене кабинета рядом со столом висело фото семьи Розенбергов, Адама на ней не было — он не любил фотографироваться, но улыбки родных людей вызывали приступы слёз. Напротив висело фото семьи Тхэ-Вон. Сразу после третьих родов Дин с кульком на руках обнимал невысокого худощавого Гино. Над ним возвышался светловолосый и сероглазый Люк. Он разительно выделялся как чужеродное пятно, не похожий ни на Дина, ни на Гино. На фото ему не было и двадцати, и мальчишеская задорная улыбка казалась искренней, но отталкивала так же, как и весь его образ.

Чуть в стороне, прижимаясь к отцу, стоял средний сын, темноволосый и с корейскими чертами лица, он напоминал Гино, но из-за смешения с европейской кровью всё равно отличался. Все дети Дина смотрелись чужими.

Адам с отвращением отвёл от портрета взгляд. Дин и его семья давно мертвы, но их наследие продолжает приносить боль. Только Люк всё ещё где-то бродит по улицам города, планируя месть. Несомненно, он причастен к смерти Роберта, может, не напрямую, но приложил к этому руку.

Адам даже не сомневался.

Он как-то застал ссору Роберта и Дина, это было очень давно, но Адам запомнил её, потому что, разозлившись на Дина, Роберт не сдержался и ударил омегу. Тогда Адаму это показалось некрасивым поступком, но позже он понял: Роберт сделал всё правильно. Дин пытался убедить Роберта, что Люк — его сын и должен получить часть корпорации Розенбергов.

Роберт в сердцах обозвал Дина фригидным и непривлекательным, говорил, что не спал с ним после того, как начал встречаться с Патрицием, но Дин настаивал на своём. И получил по заслугам.

Адам вздохнул, избавляясь от прошлого, тряхнул головой, прогоняя мысли и воспоминания, и вновь посмотрел на Джека. Гарри закончил с ним и удалился в операционную, Марку требовалась серьёзная помощь. Джек остался сидеть полуголым, стирая салфеткой запёкшуюся кровь. Он не замечал внимательного взгляда Адама, и лишь когда встал и потянулся за рубашкой, недовольно прищурился.

Шрамы разжигали в Адаме любопытство, он хотел притронуться к ним, провести ладонью, ощупывая неровности и изгибы причудливого огненного рисунка. Потому он смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда, рассматривал, наслаждаясь такой возможностью. Джек был красив — статный, широкоплечий, немного угловатый. Он разительно отличался от хилого, узкокостного Питера, и эта разница притягивала к нему лишь сильнее.

— Чего уставился? — недовольно и резко рыкнул он.

— Хочу тебя, — выдохнул Адам то, что крутилось на языке.

Джек подошёл к нему, и Адам прильнул, тут же пробираясь под ещё не застёгнутую рубашку, но Джек оттолкнул, выставил руку, прижимая Адама к стене, и надавил ладонью на грудь.

— Не дразни меня, Адам, или сильно пожалеешь!

— Хочу пожалеть! — Он рвался к нему всем телом.

— Лучше позвони в полицию. — Джек кивнул на стоящий на столе аппарат. — Сообщи о смерти отца. И о людях в контейнере. О смерти Стива. Ещё мы с Марком уложили пару корейцев.

Его слова вернули Адама на землю. Да, отец мёртв. Это уже не исправить и ничего не сделать. Адам принял это как факт, когда увидел его застывшего на холодной земле. Роберт Розенберг отправился в лучший мир, и Адам будет молиться за его грешную душу.

— Роберту уже всё равно, — повёл он плечом, но всё же направился к телефону.

— Свяжись с его адвокатом, нужно проверить завещание.

— Патриций ещё жив...

— Роберт оставил всё тебе, — уверенно произнёс Джек. — Ты единственный наследник Розенбергов, и тебе придётся разбираться со всеми делами.

— Не хочу.

Адам бросил телефонную трубку на рычаг. Всё равно оператор, слишком нерасторопный, не смог связать его с полицией, и вызов попал в дежурное отделение городской больницы.

— Расскажи мне, что случилось, — попросил он, — кто убил Роберта? Вы нашли их?

— Почти. — Джек поморщился и потёр ноющее плечо, он наконец оделся, и Адаму стало проще находиться с ним рядом. — Мы проследили их до машины, но там их встречал Джопог.

— Я знал, что в этом замешан Чиан Ли Вэй! — воскликнул Адам.

— Это были не его люди. В городе достаточно банд, чтобы разделить Рён на группировки. Мелкие бандиты не связываются с мафией, они действуют самостоятельно, и эти, видимо, точили зуб на Розенбергов. — Джек сел. Ему было сложно стоять. — Лет десять назад, когда Тхэ-Вон ещё были живы, Дин пожелал иметь свою собственную банду, свою охрану. Он пытался договориться с Чиан Ли, но тот только посмеялся над ним. Среди корейцев Дина называли Имуги, его не брали в расчёт. Но несколько жаждущих власти и внимания членов Рён всё же ухватились за предложенную возможность. У Дина появилась своя охрана. Собственный Джопог.

— Чиан Ли знает, кто пошёл против него?

— Против Чиана никто не рисковал идти, просто были те, кто работал на двоих хозяев. Даже Дуо Хиянг старался угодить Дину.

— Дуо Хиянг, — пробормотал Адам. Сердце застучало так быстро, что закружилась голова. Он пошатнулся, опёрся на стол. Перед глазами замелькали случайные встречи, взгляды. Стёртые воспоминания, где Дуо обещал избавиться от Чиана и захватить власть в городе. — Это он...

Как Адам мог забыть?! Он старался забыть обо всём, но о Дуо он должен был подумать первым делом.

— У Чиана есть и другие соперники...

— Нет! — Адам резко повернулся и, наткнувшись на потемневший взгляд Джека — тот подошёл почти вплотную, запнулся. — Нет, это Дуо, я знаю. На теле Роберта были следы словно выжженное клеймо, я не сразу понял что это, но сейчас уверен — это печатка Дуо Хиянг, такие же носил Ра Виенг, Сонг...

Адам глубоко задышал, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног. Люди, которым Роберт и Чиан Ли доверяли, предали их. Ради наживы, ради славы. Не важно, в чём была причина. Джек подхватил, подал руку, чтобы Адам не свалился, и он прижался к нему так сильно, что Джек застонал от боли в свежей ране.

— У Дуо Хиянг есть свой клуб в корейском квартале. Закрытый клуб, у отца была карточка, — прошептал Адам, горло сдавило спазмом и по щекам снова полились слёзы. Если бы он позволил себе вспомнить, если бы не прятался от прошлого, то у них был шанс спасти Роберта... — Возможно, папа ещё жив. Надо ехать, сейчас же!

— Хорошо. — Джек потянулся за пиджаком, но Адам его остановил.

— Ты ранен, я возьму с собой Маддисона.

— Я веду это дело, Адам, и я его завершу. Только одежду надо сменить.

— Заедем в офис, Роберт хранил там свою членскую карту и запасные костюмы. Тебе они будут по размеру.

Джек больше не пустил его за руль. Адам, добираясь к врачу, хорошо что столбы не сбивал, водил он отвратительно и понятия не имел, по каким дорогам можно ездить, а где пешеходные зоны. За свою беспомощность было немного стыдно. Адам не выбирался из дома так давно, что забыл, как живут простые люди. Он обо всём забыл.

В середине ночи офис пустовал. Только охрана на входе проверяла помещения и патрулировала улицы. Адам напугал их, ворвавшись в общий холл, потому что его личный лифт отключили. Джек следовал за ним, отставая на полшага. Рана немного беспокоила, он придерживал локоть и старался не двигать корпусом. Кингсли лучше бы отлежаться, но оба понимали, что на это нет времени.

Карта закрытого клуба отыскалась в столе. Роберт, возможно, ходил туда, статус обязывал, пусть даже это шло вразрез с его интересами. Так же, как и «Золотая жемчужина», клуб был сборищем порока и разврата. Роберту повезло, что любящий и понимающий Патриций никогда не устраивал сцен и сам не отказывался составить ему компанию. Любой другой омега не простил бы мужу подобных загулов. Пуританское общество порицало проявление страсти, и чем строже становились законы, тем больше открывалось увеселительных домов и бесстыжими становились развлечения.

— Тебе не следует туда идти, — заявил Джек, посмотрев на карточку.

Стальная звезда на визитке была сложена из обнажённых тел. Адам слышал об этом месте и знал, что порядки там далеки от приличия. Но вопреки здравому смыслу, он не собирался отступать. Тем более когда Джек открыто проявлял заботу или даже ревность. Адам хотел его внимания.

— Я буду искать Патриция, не смогу за тобой присматривать. А если кто-то пристанет?

— Значит, тебе придётся быть рядом! К тому же одного тебя туда не пропустят. — Адам перевернул карту, показывая, что она именная. Джек не сможет выдать себя за Розенберга, Адаму даже не придётся притворяться. Во всех газетах только и твердили о единственном наследнике. Фото Адама, пусть не самое удачное, украденное из корпоративного архива, появлялось на главных страницах всех крупных издательств.

Они всё же пришли к согласию, хотя Джек долго описывал порядки в клубе, пытаясь отпугнуть Адама. Но тот не страшился взрослых развлечений, его заводил грубый секс, а с Джеком он был готов принять участие в садомазохиских публичных практиках. Жаль, Джек его намёков так и не понял. Но на деле всё оказалось сложнее. Как бы Адам ни храбрился, обнажиться перед всеми оказалось трудно.

Часы показывали четыре, когда они добрались в клуб. Глубокая ночь, но в «Стальной звезде» веселье в самом разгаре: громкая музыка и задорные крики вырывались из-за закрытых дверей. Дуо Хиянг перестроил старый завод, превратив его в настоящий рай для извращенцев. Адам себя скромным не считал, но от живых витрин и рисованных плакатов у входа у него пересохло во рту. Он смутился, растеряв привычный пыл и твёрдость. Потому, когда хостес велел ему раздеться до белья и вручил Джеку поводок и ошейник, Адам покорно подчинился.

Джек негодовал. Не озвучивал свои мысли, но Адам видел, как тот смотрит на него и желваки ходят от злости. Может, потому ему хватило духу оставить костюм в гардеробной и выйти в общий зал. Ему хотелось вызвать ревность Джека, заставить его открыто признать свои чувства и желания. Но Джек оставался холоден, молчал, сдерживался, словно Адам пустышка.

— Я тебя совсем не привлекаю? — раздражённо спросил он, закрывая ящичек с верхней одеждой. На нём осталось лишь тонкое кружевное бельё. Адаму нравилось подобное и сейчас было чем покрасоваться. Если бы Джек хоть немного обратил на него внимание.

— Привлекаешь, — хмуро ответил тот, даже не взглянув, — но лучше бы ты остался дома.

— Я всегда делаю, что хочу! — нагло заявил Адам и протянул Джеку поводок.

По лицу альфы легко читались эмоции, намного больше, чем тот старательно скрывал — у Джека потемнел взгляд, брови нахмурились, а шрам побелел — так сильно натянулись мышцы на шее. Застегнув замочек на поводке, Джек забросил ключ в карман. Небрежный, но собственнический жест.

— Не отходи от меня, — приказал он.

— А то что? — Адаму хотелось раздразнить его и заставить действовать.

— Ты сам не понимаешь, насколько красив. Думаешь, у меня возникнет желание драться со всеми воротилами города ради тебя? Попадёшь в заварушку, сам выпутывайся!

Адам удовлетворённо кивнул. Джек назвал его красивым, а это уже прорыв.

То, что творилось в клубе, не описывалось даже в самых откровенных сценах камасутры. Адам не знал, что делать — смотреть и учиться, или закрыть от стыда глаза. Джек остался полностью одетым и, накрутив поводок на руку, не позволял Адаму и лишнего шага ступить. На них не смотрели и совершенно не замечали. В зале было полно голых омег, бет и даже альф. Люди занимались групповым сексом, используя живого человека как секс-игрушку. Стенд с обнажёнными и раскрытыми задницами был забрызган спермой. Распятые тела заливали воском или лупили стеком. Властные красавцы, окружённые жаждущими совокупления рабами, подставляли им свои чресла. Отовсюду слышались страстные стоны, звонкие шлепки и изнеможённые крики. У Адама глаза разбегались.

Член встал, хотелось присоединиться. Точнее, уединиться с Джеком. И покуда на него никто не обращал внимания и не пытался трогать, Адам терялся от стыда и любопытства. Он тянул то в одну, то другую сторону, но Джек держал крепко, не давая сорваться. Тащил куда-то по направлению дальней стены, где на разделённой сцене омеги и альфы танцевали у шестов, трахались и растягивали свои дырки, запихивая туда различные предметы на потеху и для возбуждения публики.

Джек не разделял его желаний. Напряжённый, он смотрел по сторонам, выискивал что-то, сосредоточенный на их задании. Адам же давно забыл, зачем тут — он хотел близости, хотел своего альфу, и было не важно, что при этом кто-то будет смотреть. Пусть смотрят и завидуют.

— Нам нужно спуститься. — Джек указал на лестницу, ведущую на нижние этажи, закрытую решёткой. — Отвлечёшь этих бугаев? — Он показал на одетую и хорошо вооружённую парочку охранников. Отцепил ошейник, позволяя отойти, но пока придерживал за руку.

— И так войдём, — уверенно заявил Адам. Адреналин плескался в крови, он был в себе уверен, чувствовал сильным и желанным. Твёрдым шагом направился к охране, показал карту Роберта и нагло потребовал выдать им на нижних этажах комнату на двоих.

Охранник кивнул и отворил для них створки, Джек тут же оказался рядом, подхватывая Адама под локоть и почти бегом спускаясь вниз. На шее щёлкнул замок, Джек опять приковал его к себе, но Адама это только заводило. Сразу за лестницей обнаружилась ещё одна дверь, а за ней длинный тёмный коридор. Скорее всего раньше это помещение использовали как склад химикатов или даже как бункер. Вдоль стен висели канделябры, но свечей не хватало, чтобы нормально осветить мрачный туннель. Полутьма создавала атмосферу загадочности и добавляла интимности, в помещении было тепло, где-то работала котельная, согревая комнаты для вип-клиентов.

— Будем надеяться, что Патриция держат не тут, — проговорил Джек, отворяя одну из дверей — комната затемнённая и пустая приготовлена для секса, а не для содержания пленника. Но в одной из таких легко можно было запереть и незаметно удерживать несколько недель не только одного человека, но даже группу людей. — Пусто.

— Зато тут можем остаться мы. — Адам попытался втолкнуть его, но Джек не позволил.

Легко вывернулся и толкнул Адама к стене, навалился всем весом, вздёрнул руки и сжал шею, не понимая, что так заводит лишь сильнее. Адам судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на его лице, хотелось лизнуть, прижаться, потереться раскрывшейся от возбуждения дыркой. Адам хотел его до безумия.

— Сосредоточься, или я тебя тут оставлю.

— Не оставишь. — Адам рукой скользнул к его паху, у Джека всё там было крепкое как орех. — Давай уединимся, комната свободна. Для нас!

Джек раздражённо вздохнул или застонал. Адам не понимал, почему тот упорно отказывал, ведь он сам приглашал его, и уже не первый раз. Вместо этого Джек оттолкнул от себя, так что Адам с трудом удержался на ногах и зло рыкнул, когда тот снова кинулся к нему.

— Развратная шлюха, разводи ноги для Питера!

— Питеру меня не получить, — жарко выдохнул Адам, повиснув на мощной шее, и Джек удивлённо на него посмотрел. — Думал, я с ним сплю? Он нужен только для управления компанией! Я не собираюсь ложиться с ним до замужества.

— И когда свадьба?

— В Ноябре.

— В итоге ты всё равно окажешься в его постели. — Джек помрачнел.

— Если захочешь, я всё отменю. — Адам прижался плотнее и лизнул солёную кожу. Джек был невероятно вкусным, и Адам действительно чувствовал его вкус. От него дрожали ноги и намокло бельё.

От возбуждения мысли путались, Адам совершенно потерялся в своих фантазиях, забыв обо всём. Джек рядом, и он сводил с ума. Кожа горела, тело напряглось, любое прикосновение вызывало стон. Адам тёрся об него, скулил, но стоило коснуться ремня на брюках и попытаться его раздеть, как Джек перехватил поводок, и, резко потянув вверх, повесил петлёй на канделябр под потолком.

— Делай, что хочешь, а у меня работа.

Адам дёрнулся, схватился за шею, когда ошейник натянулся. Поискал пальцами застёжку, но вспомнил, что там замок. Освободиться своими силами он не мог.

— Ты не посмеешь меня оставить! — Настроение в мгновение испортилось. — Отцепи меня! — рявкнул он.

— Обыщу здание и вернусь за тобой, если будешь хорошо себя вести — заберу домой!

Адам снова дёрнулся, клацнул зубами и взмахнул руками, желая достать обидчика и наказать. Джека это позабавило, он улыбался, а Адама от злости разрывало. Он рванулся сильнее, чуть не повис на удавке, раздался тихий скрип, возможно, ему удалось бы освободиться, но горло разболелось, он закашлялся, жмурясь от неприятной рези. А когда открыл глаза, Джека рядом уже не было. Он скрылся в тени тусклого коридора, лишь слышались в темноте звуки удаляющихся шагов. Адама охватила паника. Его действительно бросили, оставили одного. Почти голого и обездвиженного.

Он тихо захныкал, но ту же замолк, потому что неподалёку открылась дверь, оттуда вышел покачивающийся пьяный альфа. Из одежды на нём было лишь банное короткое полотенце, с трудом прикрывающее ягодицы. Адама от стыда затошнило, он вжался в стену, когда тот прошёл мимо, и чуть не разревелся, поняв, что альфа остановился, развернулся и направился к нему.

— Кто тут бросил птичку для развлечения? — От него разило перегаром, потом и сексом. На груди разводами остались следы спермы и смазки.

Адам слишком резко дёрнулся от его руки, и ошейник снова стянул шею. От удушения усилился страх. Адам в панике задёргался, закричал, но сдавленное горло лишь сипло выпустило воздух. Вдохнуть было сложно, а чужая рука коснулась тела, и Адаму показалось, что он сейчас упадёт в обморок от отвращения и ужаса.

— Вкусная цыпочка, присоединяйся к нам, а то мои мальчики уже устали.

— Джек... — Адам беспомощно засипел.

Полотенце с незнакомца свалилось, и Адам больше не мог на него смотреть. Слишком постыдно и неприлично, он не видел голых альф, только Виктора, но это было так давно. От чужих жадных прикосновений Адам загнанно всхлипывал, не в силах убежать, закричать или даже открыть глаза. Джек его бросил, оставил одного... Так же, как и все остальные.

Руки скользнули по ягодицам, отодвинули ткань и коснулись влажного входа. Это завело незнакомца ещё сильнее, Адам согнул колени, надеясь, что удушение лишит его чувств, и пусть этот альфа делает с бессознательным телом что хочет.

— Отвали от него! — голос Джека заставил открыть глаза.

— Бесхозное — значит, общее, — нагло заявил незнакомец, но тут же получил по лицу. — Да ты знаешь, кто я?! Мой отец Карл Кольбе тебя в порошок сотрёт! — заорал тот, растирая кровь под носом.

Джек ударил снова, сделал это уже твёрже, увереннее, так что противник вмиг оказался на полу и с разбитыми губами.

— Если такой важный, почему не узнал Адама Розенберга? — прошипел он, поднимая незнакомого альфу за подбородок. — Или, может, твоему папаше рассказать, кого ты посмел тронуть?

Названное имя произвело на сына владельца алмазных шахт неизгладимое впечатление. Он подтянул к себе валяющееся рядом полотенце, провёл им по лицу, а потом прикрыл пах. В извинениях поднялся и спрятался в комнате, из которой до этого вышел.

Джек обнял Адама, и тот, все ещё не в силах говорить из-за стягивающего ошейника, просто вцепился в его пиджак и судорожно всхлипывал. Джек его спас, и Адаму сейчас казалось, что весь мир замкнулся на этом человеке. Не хотелось терять времени, не хотелось тратить свою жизнь. Джек должен был остаться рядом и стать его. Адам сжимал его бока ногами, а шею руками, не желая больше отпускать.

Джек попытался снять его, отцепить поводок, но Адам так сильно его натянул, что дальше некуда — можно лишь окончательно придушить. Подхватив его под задницу и приподняв выше, Джек наконец смог освободить поводок. Адам себя на пол поставить не дал, вцепился испуганно, всхлипывая от облегчения.

— Ну, тише... — Джек пару раз попытался освободиться от оплетающих рук и ног, но сдался и позволил на себе висеть. — Всего на минуту отошёл, а ты уже вляпался в историю.

— Ты меня бросил, бросил...

— Дошёл до конца коридора и вернулся. Там есть ещё одна лестница, на входе замок, но он не заперт, уверен, нам туда. Пойдём закончим осмотр.

— Не хочу, — Адам сжал его за шею. — Не оставляй меня больше.

— Хорошо. — Джек произнёс это равнодушно и буднично, но Адаму большего и не требовалось. Сдавив его ещё сильнее, Адам тяжело выдохнул, с души словно камень сняли. Джек будет рядом, а значит, всё будет хорошо.

— Я люблю тебя! — произнёс Адам ему в самое ухо.

— Ты, кажется, путаешь свои желания и чувства. Ты запутался, Адам, — холодно ответил Джек.

— Нет, это не впервые. Я знаю, что хочу быть с тобой.

— Вот только я не хочу!

— Хочешь! — уверенно произнёс Адам. — Ты уже давно меня хочешь!

— Твоя блажь закончится, и всё встанет на свои места. Не будем даже пытаться, Адам. У нас ничего не получится.

— У нас уже всё получилось!

— Нет, Адам. — Джек сдёрнул с шеи обвивающие руки и гневно оттолкнул его. — У тебя был истинный. Ты уже никогда не полюбишь. А я не собираюсь становиться его заменой!

Адам тяжело перевёл дыхание. Джек ошибался.

— Ты мой истинный! — уверенно произнёс он. — И ты сам это чувствуешь!

— Я чувствовал это шесть лет назад. Теперь поумнел!

Адам с негодованием покачал головой. Всё это просто отговорки, и они уже надоели. Он резко шагнул ближе и, притянув Джека к себе, прижался к его губам. Страстно и жарко, обвёл языком и попытался проникнуть внутрь, но Джек дёрнул за поводок так сильно, что Адам ударился спиной о стену и застонал.

— Прекрати! — рыкнул Джек, заглядывая в глаза.

Но Адам не мог остановиться. Ему хотелось так сильно, что он не мог держать себя в руках. Вновь потянулся к альфе и закричал, когда понял, что Джек всё ещё удерживает его за ошейник на вытянутой руке. Проклятый ошейник снова действовал против него. Крик усилился, Адам почти вопил, извиваясь и дёргаясь, желая добраться до Джека.

— Это просто истерика. — Джек внезапно смягчился, отпустил удавку, но целовать себя не позволил. — Ты потерял отца, Адам, тебе больно, и ты пытаешься спрятаться.

Адам покачал головой. Всё было не так. Но слёзы непроизвольно хлынули из глаз. Он не хотел об этом сейчас думать. Ни о Роберте, ни о Патриции. Ни о чём вообще. Адам прижался лицом к жёсткой ткани пиджака, чтобы никто не видел его слабости. Джек обнял крепче, прижал к груди, и остановить слёзы стало невозможно. Адам разрыдался, цепляясь за его плечи и прижимаясь всем телом, впитывая запах, впитывая тепло. Без него было так плохо, просто невыносимо плохо, и Адам не хотел выбираться из этих объятий, возвращаться в реальный мир, где у него никого не осталось и никто больше не обнимет.

— Роберта больше нет, — всхлипывал он, — Не хочу быть один, я просто не смогу.

— Тише, спокойнее. — Джек гладил по волосам и не давал упасть. — Ты не один, Адам, мы найдём Патриция, обязательно найдём.

— Найди его, Джек, пожалуйста, найди.

— Сначала отвезём тебя домой.

— Нет, так мы потеряем время!

— Мне вообще не стоило тебя брать.

Джек накинул ему на плечи пиджак, хоть немного прикрыв, но Адам сразу согрелся, почувствовал себя увереннее. Запах Джека окружал и уводил мысли куда-то в сторону. Рядом с ним Адам легко забывал о проблемах и переключался на него самого. Хорошо бы вместе с мыслями вычеркнуть из жизни всё дурное и остаться в своих фантазиях навсегда. Адаму хотелось застрять в этих фантазиях, подчиниться желаниям и прихотям, забыв о реальном мире. К сожалению, это было невозможно.

В полутьме Джек провёл его до конца коридора — тот заканчивался очередной решёткой и спуском ещё глубже под землю. Решётка была не заперта, хоть на ней и висел замок. Вытащив оружие, Джек чуть отстранил Адама в сторону, хотел приказать ему остаться, но Адам всё равно не подчинился бы. Возможно, это было написано у него на лице, потому что Джек только нахмурился, но промолчал.

Проход ничем не освещался, Адам держался за шершавую стену и медленно переставлял ноги, чтобы не свалиться. Джек спустился быстрее, и в какой-то момент Адаму осветил путь тонкий луч из приоткрывшейся двери. Он шагнул, а потом рванул вперёд, в секунду преодолевая последние ступеньки — из-за двери, за которой скрылся Джек, раздались крики.

Адам ворвался под звуки пальбы. Джек стрелял метко, легко уложив двоих. Но третий схватил автомат, успел нажать на курок, и очередь прошла всего в нескольких сантиметрах по стене, где стоял Адам. Джек убил и его. Чёткий выстрел в голову, и автомат выпал из рук.

Адам перевёл дыхание, второй раз за этот долгий, отвратительный день рядом с ним стреляли. Взгляд упал на ещё одного человека в комнате. В скованном, подвешенном за руки теле с трудом можно было узнать богатейшего омегу города. Патриций Розенберг не шевелился и, казалось, даже не дышал. Адам с криком бросился к нему, попытался приподнять, чтобы снять с цепи, что держали его руки, но сил не хватило. Вовремя подоспел Джек, помог, освободил и уложил Патриция на пол, где от убитых растекались кровавые лужи.

— Папа, папочка... — Адам гладил его по впалым щекам и ронял на бледное лицо слёзы. — Папочка, посмотри на меня, папочка...

Патриций приподнял веки. Выцветшие глаза казались опустевшими, словно их и не было вовсе. Белые мёртвые глаза. Но Патриций был жив. Всё ещё жив.

— Роберт погиб. Ангел мой... Роберта больше нет.

## Глава 9. «Человек, которого не было»

Адам не знал, кто вызвал полицию. Возможно, кто-то из вип-клиентов услышал выстрелы и потребовал телефон у бармена, или отправил к уличной будке кого-то из своей охраны. Так или иначе, но звонок сделали в обход администрации, и полиция явилась в самый разгар начавшейся оргии.

Джек успел вывести Адама и Патриция, они застали наряд уже на улице, и пока Адам сидел в машине, обнимая и согревая собой спасённого папу, Джек побеседовал со следователем и рассказал о происшествии. Все следственные разборки обошли Адама стороной, его даже не допрашивали, хотя он мог выступить свидетелем и обвинителем. На это совершенно не осталось сил, и он был благодарен Джеку, что тот избавил его от общения с полицией.

Дома их встретил Гарри Лэмб, он привёз счёт за лечение Марка Хорна и оказался кстати, чтобы помочь Патрицию. На предложение отвезти в больницу Патриций отказался, и его разместили в спальне мужа. Исхудавший и осунувшийся, он утопал в огромной постели, казался прозрачным, почти невидимым. Адам лёг с ним рядом и весь день провёл там, дремал, удерживая ослабевшую высохшую кисть и успокаивая словами и прикосновениями.

Патриций бредил, звал мужа, лишь изредка приходя в себя, а потом уснул и не просыпался почти сутки.

В доме было невыносимо шумно. Полиция, охрана, адвокаты и юристы — все суетились, стараясь отхватить кусок побольше. Танцевали на костях Роберта Розенберга и делили его шкуру. На мёртвого было легко повесить нераскрытые преступления. Взятки стали недействительными, и во всём, за что раньше Роберт откупился, теперь пытались его обвинить. Кое-кто попытался выбить деньги с Адама, но сначала их отгонял Томас Ромиан, потом приехал Питер Норберг и выставил попрошаек взашей. Самым назойливым он заплатил. Адам даже не сомневался, что платить придётся ещё долго.

Вечером приехал Пол Вудс, семейный психолог настаивал на личном разговоре, но в итоге остался ночевать в гостевой комнате. Адам ни с кем не желал общаться.

Джек в доме не появился. Единственный, кого хотелось видеть, не отвечал на телефон и не приезжал. Адам попросил прислугу набирать его номер, пока тот не ответит. Джек принял звонок только через три дня. Патриций к тому времени стал совсем плох, но старался держаться. Мягко улыбался сыну, вежливо здоровался с врачами и прислугой. Только в глазах отражалась неотвратимая кончина. Патриций без мужа не хотел жить.

— Джек, Джек, ты должен приехать! — Адам бегом поднялся в кабинет отца, чтобы поговорить с ним.

— Тебе надо съездить в полицию на опознание, — голос у Кингсли был холодный и равнодушный, искажённый расстоянием и телефонной связью. Адам его не узнавал.

— Не хочу видеть отца таким, — тихо ответил он, стараясь сдерживать эмоции.

— Каким?

— Слабым. Роберт был другим, всегда и во всём лучшим.

— Ты его совсем не знал.

— Я знал, какой он отец — а большего мне и не надо! — Адам тяжело задышал. — Пожалуйста, мне надо тебя увидеть. Мне плохо без тебя.

— Я решаю дела Роберта, разбираюсь с полицией.

— Джек, умоляю. Я люблю тебя!

Тишина на том конце провода показалась зловещей. Джек игнорировал его признания, словно это были пустые слова. Но Адам говорил от всего сердца.

— Джек?

— Приезжай в офис, я подъеду через пару часов.

Адам от счастья тихо вскрикнул. Окрылённый, бросился собираться. Хотелось выглядеть идеально, соблазнительно и при этом целомудренно. Он спешно осмотрел себя в зеркале — не мешало принять ванну, подкрасить корни и осветлить кожу, но на это не было времени. Он лишь протёр лицо, смазал волосы маслом и заплёл их в тугую косу. В гардеробе выбрал пурпурный костюм с удлинённым, почти до колена пиджаком и узкими, обтягивающими брюками. Лиловая рубашка дополняла образ цветка сирени. Адам хотел быть весенним.

Он забежал попрощаться с папой, тот улыбнулся мягко и устало, пожелал удачи. Адам, пока лежал с ним рядом, выплеснул все свои чувства, рассказал, как полюбил и о желании быть с Джеком до конца своих дней. Папа большую часть истории спал, но всё же понял его и, не говоря лишних слов, пожелал удачи. Его поддержка, как благословение значила очень много.

В холле Адама остановил Гарри Лэмб, уговорил присесть с ним на диван и стал медленно и доходчиво объяснять, что Патрицию нужен больничный уход.

— Пусть Томас наймёт сиделку, но в больницу он не поедет, — твёрдо ответил Адам.

— Вы не понимаете, Патриций очень плох, ему нужно полное обследование и круглосуточный уход. У него истощение, обезвоживание, отказывает печень.

— Как бы то ни было, папа останется дома. — Адам опустил взгляд, принимая неизбежное. — Он не будет бороться без Роберта, дома ему спокойнее.

— В больнице у него появился бы шанс, — Гарри с мольбой взял Адама за руку, но тот лишь устало вздохнул.

— Папа сам так решил, и я его полностью поддерживаю. В окружении привычной обстановки ему легче, он улыбается и старается быть таким, как и прежде. Но всё это — агония, последние часы, Патриций не хочет жить, и никакая больница с лучшими врачами не помогут. — Прикусив губу, он замолчал. Мысли о папе вызывали слёзы, но сейчас его ждал Джек, присутствие которого, несомненно, всё исправит.

Водительское место занял незнакомый альфа. Ламберт Маддисон представил его как Брюса Джексона, Адам кивнул и тут же о нём забыл. Дорога от Солнечной улицы до центра города, где располагался офис корпорации Розенбергов, заняла почти час, но Адам приехал раньше назначенного времени и теперь бесцельно ходил по кабинету отца. Бумаг скопилась целая кипа, разбираться в ней не было сил. Адам знал, что Питер Норберг последние два дня не покидал свой кабинет, стараясь уладить дела компании. Он был ему безмерно благодарен, но не мог даже позвонить и сказать спасибо. Видеть Питера не было ни малейшего желания.

Джек появился через час. К тому времени Адам довёл себя чуть ли не до истерики и готов был броситься на него с кулаками за то, что пришлось столько ждать и мучиться. Он разрешил секретарю впустить Джека, а сам занял кресло, собираясь отчитать его. Но Джек вошёл, и всё изменилось. Он выглядел бледным, руку поддерживала повязка, и вся злость прошла — Адам за него переживал.

— Ты хотя бы спишь? — произнёс он взволнованно.

— А ты хоть иногда ешь? — сердито парировал Джек и положил перед ним на стол тяжёлую папку. — Ты должен это прочесть. Сейчас же!

— Я хотел поговорить о нас...

— Читай! Тут много есть и о нас.

Адам насупился, грубые слова обидели, но он раскрыл папку. И тут же пожалел. Записи из его прошлого, всё то, что он так старательно стёр из своей памяти, забыл и не вспоминал последние шесть лет. Или даже дольше. Он всю жизнь прятался от прошлого, стараясь не помнить то, что приносило боль. Закрывался, отстранялся и ловил короткие мгновения счастья, радуясь тому, что всё ещё жив. Он научился не замечать плохое, отключаться от реальности. А Джек снова вернул в неё.

Рука скользнула по листам, рассыпала по столу, и они белыми птицами слетели на пол. Лучше бы Джек ничего ему не показывал.

— Ты понимаешь, что тут написано? — Джек смотрел холодно, даже немного зло, а Адам не мог разобрать чёрные буквы на пожелтевшей бумаге. Он ничего не желал понимать.

— Да, — пробормотал он. Пальцы словно окаменели, Адам весь оцепенел, не в силах шевельнуться. А в груди копилось что-то тёмное и тяжёлое, такое, что дышать стало больно.

«Частичная амнезия, временная потеря памяти...»

Отчёты от психиатра, кардиолога, терапевта. После ранения он пришёл в себя совсем другим человеком. Сыном Розенбергов. Адам сморгнул, глаза казались сухими, словно туда песка насыпали, а в горле скопилась горечь. Буквы плыли, сливались в одно бессмысленное пятно, ему хотелось реветь, кричать, кидаться на Джека и бить его... бить.. или, может, вжаться в широкую грудь и выпустить всю эту боль и тьму, что распирали неподъёмным грузом.

— Зачем ты мне это принёс... зачем? — Адам наконец поднял на него взгляд. Джек холодно прищурился и, подобрав со стола один из листов, стал читать.

— Виктор познакомился с Адамом Одерманом в конном клубе. Виктор приехал играть в поло, а Адам хотел посмотреть на лошадей...

Адам помнил эту встречу. Вспомнил, как только услышал о ней, и воспоминания встали перед глазами болезненно чёткой картиной. Виктор был крупным и грузным. Он любил поесть и выпить, а по утрам тягал штангу, превращаясь в огромного борова. Адам с трудом доставал ему до груди, и Виктор казался чудовищем, жутким, грубым, жестоким... Но с Адамом всегда был нежен, обращался как с хрустальной вазой, целовал запястья и пальцы, шептал что-то тёплое и улыбался. Тогда вокруг его глаз появлялись лучики и в уголке губ сверкал золотом давно выбитый и заменённый клык.

— Через месяц они объявили о помолвке, — продолжал читать Джек. — Виктор заявил газетчикам, что встретил свою пару. Весьма опрометчиво, — добавил он от себя. — У Виктора всегда было полно врагов, и ты стал для них мишенью...

Адаму не позволяли покидать особняк, да он особо и не рвался. Там было чем заняться, и Виктор старался возвращаться домой как можно раньше. А иногда и вовсе не уходил. Они проводили в постели всё свободное время, Адам помнил свой заливистый смех, хриплый баритон Виктора и звон бокалов. Они пили вино, сидели у камина и мечтали об общем будущем... которого так у них и не случилось.

— Через три месяца назначили свадьбу, было приглашено более тысячи гостей, — Джек читал выборочно показания телохранителей и слуг дома, отчёты из полиции — всё это лежало между ними разбросанным веером белой бумаги и уничтоженной памяти.

Адама нарядили в дорогой шёлк, он помнил, как чесалась кожа, своё недовольство и тихую просьбу немного потерпеть. Виктор сиял от счастья, эти эмоции временами оглушали и ощущались почти физически. Они расписались за два дня до этого, у Адама была новая фамилия и безгранично прекрасная жизнь впереди. Адам в это верил и наслаждался своими ощущениями. Он был так счастлив в тот день! Они оба были счастливы.

А потом у алтаря, когда Виктор сказал заветное «да», Адаму стало плохо. Его мутило от непонятного чувства безысходности и страха. Он с трудом нашёл силы ответить на вопрос священника, тогда и заметил на соседнем здании Люка Тхэ-Вон. Он не успел закричать и предупредить, просто кинулся к Виктору на шею, закрывая от пули, спасая собой. Грудь пронзило болью, и его накрыла темнота...

— Виктор умер мгновенно, вторая пуля пробила ему голову, первая попала в тебя, прошла навылет и застряла в его рёбрах. Врачи спасали тебя трое суток, а потом ты впал в кому...

Голос Джека стал ещё холоднее, слушать его не было сил.

— Я ведь забыл всё, забыл, — пробормотал Адам, отчаянно надеясь, что Джек заткнётся, но он продолжал говорить.

— Роберт и Патриций не твои родители, а Виктора, ты пришёл в себя через два месяца и ничего не понимал, почти год с тобой работал психиатр. Вместе с Розенбергами они решили не разрушать твои иллюзии. Ты запомнил Виктора как брата и никто не стал убеждать тебя в обратном. Вот только Виктор не брат тебе, он твой погибший супруг, твой истинный, умерший шесть лет назад...

— Заткнись, замолчи! — не выдержал Адам. По щекам катились слёзы. Прошло шесть лет, воспоминания остались пустой картинкой — в них больше не было чувств. Только почему тогда в груди продолжала тлеть горькая боль?

— Я забыл это, а ты вытащил, вернул всё, что мой разум скрыл... вернул весь этот ад! Зачем?! Чем я так провинился перед тобой?! — Адам сам не заметил, как перешёл на крик. Он плакал, а Джек смотрел на него невозмутимый, какой-то холодный и по-странному чужой.

— Потому что твои признания и чувства ко мне — лишь остатки воспоминаний.

— Нет...

— Ты не любишь меня и никогда не любил. Единственным альфой для тебя всегда будет Виктор.

— Неправда!

— А я просто на него похож. Самую малость, потому что родственник. Виктор был моим двоюродным братом. И я всё ещё твой деверь!

Адам замолчал. Услышанное заставило вновь оцепенеть, и то, что внутри причиняло боль, стало рваться наружу — закололи пальцы, стянуло лёгкие, кожа на щеках запылала, а сердце словно сумасшедшее, то бросалось вскачь, то замирало колючим льдом. Он поднялся из-за стола, выбрался к рассыпанным бумагам и сел на пол, перебирая их, рассматривая, пытаясь понять, зачем они и как с ним связаны.

Очередной лист, записи от психолога с красной отметкой — удалить. Кто-то приложил немало сил, чтобы собрать все эти данные. Прошлое, стёртое его памятью, но сохранённое в архивах неисполнительных врачей. Адама затошнило. Он зажал рот рукой, стараясь сдержаться. Рвало мыслями, эмоциями, сдерживаемой много лет тоской и отчаянием. Что он почувствовал тогда, на свадьбе, когда его единственный альфа умер у него на глазах? Что? Адам не помнил.

— Как ты мог, — прошептал он, — как посмел вернуть меня во всё это... заставил снова пережить? Я не просто так забыл, мой разум заботливо стёр всё без остатка, а ты принёс... вырвал из устоявшейся жизни... разрушил всё...

Джек подошёл, наклонился, смотря с нескрываемой злостью в глазах. Адам не понимал, чем заслужил эту ненависть, от неё было больнее, чем от всего смазанного прошлого. Рыдания подступали к горлу вместе с отчаянием. Адам всхлипывал, он не понимал себя, хотелось выть. Хотелось кричать так громко, чтобы холодный и жестокий Джек услышал его наконец.

— Думаешь, твои признания не сделали со мной того же? — произнёс он с презрением.

— Думаешь, я не умею любить? — яростно выкрикнул Адам.

Джек покачал головой и выпрямился, возвышаясь над ним. Он действительно был похож на Виктора — неуловимой внутренней силой и тьмой. Эта тьма исходила от обоих, и если рядом с Виктором Адаму было страшно, то от Джека становилось очень больно.

Адам схватил его за руку, не дал уйти, потянул к себе. Холодное «хватит» разозлило, кольнуло ещё больше, и Адам отчаянно вонзил в него зубы. Прокусил ладонь рядом с мизинцем, вцепился так сильно, как только мог. Джек зарычал, попытался стряхнуть его, но Адам держал изо всех сил, сжимал зубы, желая сделать так же больно, как было самому. А из глаз лились слёзы.

Он боялся, что Джек ударит. Попытается вырвать руку и разобьёт лицо, но тот тихо рычал, терпел его выходку... и только когда Адам отпустил, схватил за волосы и яростно закричал:

— Ты в своём уме?!

— Нет! — Адам подскочил на ноги, ударил его по груди. — Ты лишил меня разума! Потому что приблизил, приручил, а теперь отталкиваешь, словно я просто развлечение для тебя. Игрушка, которой ты воспользовался.

— Не мели чушь, между нами никогда ничего не было! Никогда! — зачем-то уточнил он, а Адам отчаянно обхватил его за шею и прижался к губам.

Он хотел снова его укусить, распробовать вкус и порвать губу зубами, но не ожидал, что Джек в первое же мгновение начнёт отвечать. Поцелует с тем же яростным напором, каким Адам пытался добиться от него вразумительных объяснений.

Джек прижал к себе и с жаром, немного грубо впивался в губы, толкался языком и шарил руками по всему телу. От его прикосновений плыло перед глазами, ноги подкашивались и из задницы начало течь. Адам сходил с ума от желания, он хотел его до дрожи, хотел всё это время и готов был себя порвать, лишь бы получить. Прямо сейчас. Прямо здесь на разбросанном досье с его стёртым прошлым и пугающим образом истинного.

Джек толкнул его к столу, скинул телефон и папки с документами, усаживая Адама задницей на гладкую столешницу. Остановился лишь на мгновение — заглянул в глаза, словно спрашивая, словно не веря. И Адам испугался, что тот отступит, потому уверенно притянул к себе за ремень брюк, обхватил крепко ногами и больше не отпускал.

Джек набросился на него, словно ждал этого уже очень давно. Изголодавшийся, озверевший от страсти. Он грубо стянул с Адама брюки и рывком прижал к своему паху, член у него стоял как каменный, и Адам почувствовал ягодицами его налившийся узел. От этого смазка стала выделяться ещё активнее, во рту скопилась густая слюна, он схватил Джека за шею, не разрывая поцелуя.

Член вошёл по смазке легко, протолкнулся глубоко, заставляя Адама выгнуться и тяжело выдохнуть. Сейчас он чётко помнил, что секса не было уже шесть лет, а Джека он желал до звёздочек перед глазами. Адам сам стал толкаться, насаживаясь и постанывая. А Джек впился пальцами в бёдра, прижался лбом к его лбу и двигался с такой силой, что огромный дубовый стол под ними скрипел и ходил ходуном. Обволакивающий, густой запах похоти и страсти проникал в поры, Адам не мог им надышаться, задыхался, стонал и хватал воздух искусанными и стёртыми в поцелуях губами. Задницу распирало от чужой горячей плоти, Джек вбивался грубо, жёстко, на грани истерики, и хотелось кричать от переполняющей боли и удовольствия. Он сам не понял, в какой момент кончил, сперма потекла тонкой струйкой, а в ушах зашумело. Адам расслабился, откинул голову и просто наслаждался. Кажется, он кричал и кончал ещё много раз. Джек уложил его на столешницу животом и, заламывая руку, трахал непростительно долго.

Когда от члена, смазки и спермы задний проход стало саднить, Джек отстранился, уложил его на диван и прикрыл голые бёдра своим пиджаком. Адам смотрел, как тот собирает бумаги с пола, не в силах шевельнуться. Смотрел в расслабленной неге и не думал ни о чём.

— Загляни к адвокату, — сказал Джек, отводя взгляд, — тебе нужно принять завещание Роберта, без твоей подписи оно недействительно.

— Поедем вместе.

— Нет, у меня новое расследование, я уезжаю.

Он подобрал свой пиджак, и Адам встрепенулся, это казалось абсурдом, после всего, что было, Джек просто уходил. Его торопливые движения вызвали панику, казалось, он сбегает, намеренно бросая Адама одного.

— Стой! Ты останешься со мной! — приказным тоном заявил он. — Я люблю тебя, ты мой! Ты принадлежишь мне!

— Расследование закончено. Счет я выставлю Питеру. — Джек накинул пальто и вышел, с грохотом захлопнув двери.

Адам обессиленно шлёпнулся на пол. Отказ разбил сердце, сломил, вытянул последние оставшиеся силы. Его признание снова осталось без ответа, Джек не слушал, наказывал за прошлое, которое Адам даже не помнил.

Он вернулся домой расстроенный и разбитый. Не хотелось ничего. Адам велел приготовить себе ванну и заперся в спальне. Прореветься не удалось — слишком многое причиняло боль, он не мог понять, от чего хуже всего. Всхлипывал, но глаза оставались сухими. Стоило подумать о родителях, и сердце сжималось в тоске. Роберт погиб, Патриций не сможет без него, а сам Адам оказался ненужным полюбившемуся человеку, и всё, что ему осталось — выйти за Питера и исполнить долг перед компанией.

Джек разбередил старую рану, всколыхнул воспоминания, и сейчас Адама топило от жалости к себе и от боли, что он прятал столько лет. Виктор во много походил на Роберта, холодный и беспринципный, жестокий и грозный. Он не был добр ни с кем. Но Адам, его омега, вытащил из сурового альфы на поверхность всю нежность и любовь, на которую он был только способен. Виктор носил его на руках, целовал пальцы на ногах, вылизывал пятки, щекоча и заставляя смеяться. Они резвились, развлекались и трахались. Безостановочно, как кролики. Виктору нравились минеты по утрам, Адам мог проснуться оттого, что Виктор запихивал его под одеяло, насаживал горлом на утренний стояк. Это заводило до звёздочек в глазах, лишало рассудка. Виктор в первый раз кончал быстро, заставлял глотать, а потом трахал так долго, что Адам с кровати подняться не мог. В день свадьбы они тоже трахались, и Адам шёл на церемонию в испачканном его спермой белье.

Джек появился за несколько дней до свадьбы, приехал по приглашению и устроил скандал. Адам, окрылённый любовью, влюблённый до умопомрачения, юного, немного угловатого кузена своего жениха почти не запомнил. Ему не было до него дела, не трогали странные признания и попытки поцеловать. Джек в юности был несдержанным, сразу переходил к действиям и получил от Виктора по лицу за то, что лез к Адаму.

Патриций потом пытался оправдать племянника, рассказал о его прошлом, о папе Джека — Даниэле Розенберге, младшем брате Роберта. О его отце. Джеку не повезло с родителями, не повезло с воспитанием, в его жизни было мало хорошего, и он вырос чёрствым, обозлившимся на всех. Историю семьи Адам узнал именно от Патриция, и отношение папы ко всему происходящему отразилось и на мнении Адама. 

Патриций познакомился с Даниэлем в университете и тот привёл друга к себе в дом. Там Роберт и Патриций встретились, начали общаться, а потом и влюбились так, что остались вместе до конца. Дэни был простым и наивным парнем, лишившись родителей в детском возрасте, постоянно искал общения. Роберт не мог им заниматься, не умел и все силы вкладывал в корпорацию, добиваясь власти и могущества не самым честным путём. Прислуга пыталась дать Дэни хоть немного заботы, но он жаждал внимания брата. Когда Патриций стал встречаться с Робертом, Дэни сильно обозлился, решил, что его предали. И друг, и брат. Никто не понимал, как ему тяжело, не признавал этого. Даниэль ушёл из дома и не появлялся почти три года. Роберт не стал его искать, Дэни перед уходом сильно оскорбил и его, и Патриция. Роберт не простил. А Дэни связался с плохой компанией, подсел на наркотики и сильно заболел, к брату он пришёл за деньгами уже беременным. Он смог родить, но умер через пару месяцев. Виктору тогда было четыре, и Патриций взял воспитание Джека на себя. В большом доме на время стало шумно, там постоянно играли дети, и Патриций, мечтавший о большой семье, наслаждался этим временем. Джек, Виктор и Люк Тхэ-Вон росли вместе, бок о бок, знали друг друга с пелёнок, но друзьями так и не стали. Каждый пошёл своей дорогой, и детские игры обернулись войной.

Средний сын Дина не вписался в их компанию. Ребёнок родился болезненным и слабым, а главное — омегой. Никто не хотел играть с ним. В отличие от светловолосых альф, маленький омега пошёл в отца — корейские черты и чёрные волосы делали его белой вороной в детской комнате. И он предпочитал общаться с взрослыми, бегал за папой хвостиком, искал поддержки у отца. Для Патриция этот ребёнок остался чужим, и он умер вместе с семьёй Тхэ-Вон.

Отец Джека Освальд Кингсли временами появлялся и просил денег, он был простым работягой, трудился на заводе. Неплохой человек, но Розенбергов не любил. Освальд заметил, что Патриций привязался к его сыну, и стал давить на это. Когда Джеку исполнилось двенадцать лет, он забрал его, сделал это без веской причины, лишь бы навредить Розенбергам.

Освальд почти не участвовал в воспитании сына, у него появился другой омега и Джеком занимался отчим. Патриция к ребёнку не пускали, но он всё равно старался помогать — выделял деньги, привозил игрушки и вещи. Освальд называл это подачками и наговаривал Джеку на родственников, винил их в смерти Даниэля, ругал Роберта за политику и растущее влияние на город. И чем богаче становились Розенберги, тем крепче становилась ненависть Кингсли.

С работой Освальду не повезло, после травмы его уволили, и он спился, умер ещё до сорока, а Джек оказался никому не нужным, выброшенным во взрослую жизнь подростком. От поддержки Роберта он отказался, годы промывки мозгов не прошли даром. Но без денег и связей он с трудом справлялся. В итоге Джек принял предложение Чиан Ли Вэй, примкнул к Рён и стал работать на мафию. Чиан Ли помог ему помириться с Робертом, они общались с Виктором, даже вели общие дела. Джек оказался смышлёным и рукастым, не боялся никаких трудностей, и Виктор его уважал. Они постепенно сблизились.

Джек с рождения носил фамилию Розенбергов, но официально никогда не числился членом семьи. Роберт не вспоминал о погибшем брате и племянника обходил вниманием. Джек и не просил от него ничего, а к фамилии со временем привык. Но всё пошло наперекосяк, когда Дин закончил с изобретением духов и потребовал их продавать. Роберт был в ужасе, он рассказал Чиану и детям о силе этого запаха, о побочных эффектах. Чиан Ли Вэй сказал, что единственный выход — уничтожить и сам аромат, и его создателя. Джек поддержал, выразил желание принять в этом участие. Но устранение Тхэ-Вон превратилось в побоище, Дин ждал нападения и встретил убийц с оружием. Джек и двое других из Рён вынуждены были использовать автоматы, а Дин не постыдился прикрыться мужем и младшим сыном. Джек стал тем, кто убил их, расстрелял и сжёг тела. После этого он отстранился от Виктора, избегал общения с Розенбергами, а с Робертом сильно поругался. Причины ссоры Патриций не знал.

Почти два года Джек старался избегать дом Розенбергов, работал на Чиана и учился на юридическом. Он хотел пойти в правосудие, назло тому, чем занимался Роберт. Патриций переживал за мальчика, за повзрослевшего племянника, которого полюбил так же, как и сына. Он пытался поддерживать с ним контакт, общался и надеялся достучаться до его сердца. Временами у него получалось, Джек хранил в себе много ненависти, но не забыл детские годы. Что-то, вложенное Патрицием, в нём ещё осталось.

Адам тогда толком не вслушивался, ему был безразличен этот совершенно посторонний для него человек. Почему всё так изменилось? Почему Джек в одно мгновение стал центром вселенной, и Адам не мог ни о ком больше думать? Даже Виктор и любовь к нему отошли на второй план. Виктор стал прошлым, оставленным и забытым. Адаму теперь нужен был только лишь Джек.

К вечеру он заглянул к папе. Пришёл к нему, когда Томас Ромиан заканчивал кормить его бульоном. В нос ударил запах грибов и курицы, и у Адама под ложечкой засосало. Он забыл, когда последний раз ел. Но стоило представить, что он жуёт, глотает что-то безвкусное, словно пепел в желатине, как скривился и не стал просить еды.

— Желаете что-то ещё? — Томас старался заботиться о хозяине, делал всё, что в его силах.

— Спасибо, всё хорошо. — Патриций поманил Адама к себе, и он с радостью забрался на постель.

Рядом с папой на душе было спокойнее и не так болело сердце. Даже если Патриций неродной, он был добр с ним и любил по-настоящему, сильнее и трепетнее, чем настоящие родители. Томас унёс посуду, а потом вернулся и как преданный пёс сел на стул рядом с кроватью.

— Как прошло свидание? — Паци погладил по волосам, и Адам выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Плохо. — Он лёг к нему под бок на одеяло, прижался всем телом, стараясь согреться. — Джек рассказал мне про Виктора. Всё то, что я забыл.

Патриций промолчал, Томас натужно вздохнул, потёр пенсне платком и водрузил его на нос. Адам не хотел тревожить папу своими переживаниями, расстраивать ещё сильнее, но Томас не удержался от расспросов.

— И ты всё вспомнил? — спросил дворецкий.

— Многое.

— Расскажи...

— Вспомнил, как познакомился с Виктором, как сильно его любил, — голос осип, Адам не мог об этом говорить. — Расскажи лучше о Джеке, почему он так зол на вас всех и на Виктора.

— Долгая и грустная история. — Патриций вздохнул и попытался сесть, но Томас его остановил.

— Я расскажу, если ты действительно хочешь знать, Адам.

— Ему стоит услышать её, прежде чем... Ты заслужил знать правду. — Патриций прижал Адама к себе и подал знак Томасу говорить.

— Ты помнишь историю конфликта Розенбергов и Тхэ-Вон?

Адам кивнул, даже если бы он хотел это забыть, газетчики, юристы и сотрудники компании постоянно напоминали о трагедии и утерянном кудеснике, лучшем специалисте, как многие называли Дина Тхэ-Вон.

— Решение избавиться от Тхэ-Вон было самым серьёзным в жизни Роберта, но по-другому он не мог поступить. Дин совершенно обезумел и его изобретение, духи Имуги, стали существенной проблемой, опасным оружием, способным уничтожить семьи и множество жизней. Джек согласился с ним и поехал с Чиан Ли на это задание, парню и раньше доводилось убивать, он отлично владел оружием, Чиан часто отправлял его на разборки. Джек не гнушался убийствами, он вырос суровым малым, носил пистолет на ремне и в любой момент мог им воспользоваться. Но у Тхэ-Вон что-то его сломило, задело так сильно, что из подрастающего гангстера он превратился в будущего детектива, блюстителя закона. Джек обвинил Роберта в убийстве, сообщил в полицию, растрезвонил в газетах. Он пошёл против своих же, словно сам был непричастен. Роберт спустил всё на тормозах, откупился от правосудия, заткнул прессу. А Джека отстранил, вычеркнул из завещания и отдалил от себя.

— Как он попал на свадьбу? — удивился Адам.

— Виктор пригласил его, он был так счастлив, что забыл обо всех ссорах. Джек согласился стать свидетелем. Приехал заранее, занял гостевую комнату. И встретил тебя. — Томас замолчал, молчал долго, и Адам поднялся, сел, желая узнать продолжение.

— Что было не так со мной?

— Джек решил, что ты его пара, — ответил Паци, — но Виктор признал в тебе своего омегу, и ты назвал его истинным. Вы были такими счастливыми... — Он печально вздохнул. — Сожалею, Адам, я всё ещё сожалею.

— Почему Джек так решил? — Адаму требовались ответы.

— Странный вопрос, — улыбнулся Патриций.

— Сейчас он говорит, что не чувствует ко мне ничего!

— Возможно, Джек ошибся, не могло же быть у тебя два альфы, — предположил Томас.

— Джек считал, что это природа ошиблась, — возразил Патриций, — он признался тебе, но был отвергнут. Поругался с Виктором, чуть не сорвал свадьбу. Когда тебя ранили, а Виктор погиб, Джек явился в офис Роберта, требуя провести расследование. Он обвинил во всём Люка Тхэ-Вон, но доказательств не было, и Люк держался от нас в стороне. Джек решил расправиться с ним своими силами, попытался убить, пришёл в его дом и, говорят, ранил. Но сам оказался в объятом огнём доме и обгорел.

— Почему он не попытался меня завоевать?! — Адам, возмущённый услышанным, стал кричать.

— Сначала твоя кома, потом потеря памяти. Ты два года носил траур, горевал о Викторе, и мы не могли тебе ничего сказать, расстроить сильнее и признаться, что он был твоей парой. Ты бы этого не вынес. Пол Вудс велел не давить на тебя, не рассказывать прошлого. А ты не узнавал никого, назвал нас своими родителями. И мы были рады тебя принять.

— Почему? — Адам прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, но тут же с неприязнью потряс головой, прошлое отвращало.

— Виктор искренне любил тебя, и ты, чудесный милый мальчик, стал моей отрадой. Прости меня, Адам, я не мог тебя прогнать, — тихо ответил Патриций.

— Что с моими настоящими родителями? — спросил он.

— Ты сирота, Адам, — сказал Томас, — твой папа умер ещё давно, а у отца оказалось слабое сердце. Когда тебя ранили, Сандер тоже попал в больницу, но не выжил. Обширный инфаркт. Соболезную.

Адам не мог подобрать слов. Он не помнил Сандера, не помнил, как тот выглядит. Чужой, посторонний человек. Патриций с сочувствием похлопал по руке:

— Чуть позже я покажу тебе его могилу. Роберт выделил ему место на семейном кладбище. Ведь он действительно стал членом семьи — после того как вы с Виктором расписались, мы все стали семьёй.

Адам кивнул. Эта информация ничего не меняла — он всё также одинок. Роберт мёртв и Патриций долго не протянет, а Джек...

— Джек не решился к тебе подойти, после пожара он посчитал себя обезображенным. Я сказал ему шесть лет назад, что не буду препятствовать вашим отношениям. Если ты сам сможешь обрести счастье, сможешь принять его, я был бы благодарен судьбе.

— Тогда что пошло не так?!

— Успокойся, Адам, всё у тебя наладится. — Томас протянул к нему руку, чтобы подбодрить, но Адам отпрянул.

— Не наладится! Джек отверг меня! Переспал и бросил. Я не буду бегать за ним и ждать ещё шесть лет! Я выйду замуж за Питера и пусть Джек локти кусает!

## Глава 10. «Долгое прощание»

Когда Адам набирал номер Джека, у него дрожали руки. Но тот не отвечал, не принимал вызов. Молодой оператор, кажется, уже стал его узнавать и сочувственно извинялся каждый раз, когда Джек отказывался говорить. Адам не терял надежды. Он был упрям и собирался взять Джека измором.

Папа просил успокоиться, дать Джеку время, но Адам не желал ждать. Весь его маленький и спокойный мир перевернулся, наполнился болью и прошлым, от которого можно было скрыться лишь в объятиях Джека. Но Джек не приходил.

Томас Ромиан предложил посетить могилу отца, но Адам отказался. Имя Сандер Одерман ничего ему не говорило. Это был чужой, посторонний человек, чьё лицо Адам даже не помнил. Того, кого он мог назвать отцом — родной и очень важный человек — всё ещё лежал в морге и ждал похорон. Не было сил приехать на опознание, подписать документы об официальной смерти и принять наследство. Всё, на что хватило — на короткий разговор с адвокатом. Адам обещал заняться бюрократией, когда Патрицию полегчает. И не стал говорить, что ему хуже с каждым днём.

Папа питался строго по диете, спал и отдыхал, но его преследовали слабость и расстройство желудка, кожа пожелтела, а глаза впали. Гарри Лэмб считал, что ему не протянуть и недели. В последнее время врач почти не покидал семейное гнездо Розенбергов, оставил других пациентов и следил за Патрицием. Поселился в гостевой и по утрам пил кофе с Томасом Ромианом. Марк Хорн вернулся домой, пока неработоспособный, но живой. Семья Стива Глеймана получила скромные выплаты, и охрана выставила их из дома, Адам не пожелал с ними общаться, последней новостью о Стиве стало то, что он доносил на него Питеру.

Сам Питер звонил строго по расписанию после двенадцати, отчитывался о проделанной работе и задавал личные вопросы. Адам не отвечал. Он и про свадьбу говорить отказывался, всё повисло со знаком вопроса из-за Джека Кингсли.

— Он так и не приехал? — Папа переживал за его роман, он единственный, кто понимал Адама и поддерживал.

— Нет, па, и на звонки не отвечает.

— Может, сам к нему поедешь?

— Да, скорее всего так и сделаю.

Адам проводил практически всё время в комнате Патриция, играл на виолончели, читал книги и газеты, рассказывал о погоде за окном. Томас заботливо подгибал одеяло и приносил поднос с едой по часам. Пока папа ел, Адам садился за музыку, чувствуя отвращение к еде. Временами к ним присоединялся Пол Вудс, старался разговорить и Адама, и Патриция. Говорил, что так проявляет заботу и отрабатывает долги перед Робертом.

Адам был уверен, что Пол просто пытался удержаться за сытное место и не потерять важный контакт. Без столь весомого клиента как Адам Розенберг он превратится в очередного второсортного последователя Юнга или Фрейда.

— Может, отложишь инструмент и поговоришь со мной?

Адам его игнорировал, а Паци вместо ответа мягко улыбался.

— Не доставай его, Пол, просто послушай, как звучит под его смычком Вивальди.

— Если бы Адам выбирал музыку повеселее, я бы не чувствовал в нём такого угнетения. — Пол Вудс, всегда изысканно одетый и гладко выбритый, напоминал хорошо сделанную куклу.

— Адам не угнетён. У него всё хорошо.

Всё замечательно. Папа дома, музыка лилась из-под пальцев и пол, согретый камином, не обжигал холодом ноги. За окном стучал дождь и временами светило солнце, утром на небе была видна радуга, Адам рассказывал о ней, описывал, как разноцветные линии касаются кромок деревьев в парке на Солнечной улице. В парке, который Роберт хотел купить и превратить в сад.

— Ты ошибаешься, вы оба нуждаетесь в помощи.

— Не беспокойся, Пол, завтра будет солнечно и жизнь продолжится. У нас всё будет хорошо.

Смычок сорвался, Адам нажал слишком сильно и лопнула истёртая струна. От неожиданности он вскрикнул и уронил виолончель.

— Разве вы не видите, как он вопит о помощи! — не выдержал психолог.

В повисшем молчании стало слышно, как стучат ходики, воет ветер в ставнях и скрипят половицы на втором этаже. Адам медленно выдохнул, потянул порванную струну к грифу, пытаясь её закрепить, но только порезал пальцы. Кровь тонкой струйкой потекла по ладони, всего небольшой порез на безымянном, но палец обвило тонкой полоской. Томас бросился за тряпицей.

— Где моё обручальное кольцо? — тихо спросил Адам, вспомнив о такой важной детали.

— Роберт оставил его у Виктора, — растерянно произнёс дворецкий. — Он был уверен, это к лучшему.

— Прости, Адам, тебе давно нужно было всё рассказать. — Патриций приподнялся на локтях и тут же закашлялся.

— Нет, не нужно было! — Адам резко встал, голова закружилась, и его охватила слабость. Он не ел уже слишком давно. — Я не хочу ничего знать! Не хочу ничего помнить!

Он вышел из комнаты, в груди переплелись злость и обида. В глазах скопилась влага, и Адам стёр её рукой, но только испачкал лицо кровью. Хотелось кричать, бить невидимых врагов или разрыдаться. Он ведь просто хотел быть счастливым...

В гостиной сидел Чиан Ли. Адам чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте, увидев главу мафии в своём доме, захотелось его прогнать. Он никогда не испытывал к нему приязни, а сейчас и вовсе охватил гнев. По его упущению, по его вине Дуо Хиянг захватил и убил Роберта, довёл до ужасного состояния Патриция.

— Что ты тут забыл? — Адам подбежал и встал перед ним, уперев руки в бока. — Тебе тут не рады.

— Мои люди охраняют дом, тебе стоит быть благодарным, — произнёс Чиан с усмешкой.

— Твои люди убили Роберта! — выкрикнул он и замахнулся.

Хотелось ударить хотя бы для того, чтобы выплеснуть свою боль. Чиан плавным, но быстрым движением перетёк за спину, ушёл от удара, но Адам успел среагировать и хоть пощёчина вышла смазанной, Чиан её почувствовал.

— А ты не забыл, чему я учил тебя. — Он снова усмехнулся, и это разозлило Адама ещё сильнее.

— Я с тобой не тренировался и вообще не общался. Убирайся из моего дома, тебе тут не место!

— Ты можешь притворяться перед Розенбергами, но не передо мной.

— Пошёл вон!

— И ты не хочешь узнать, что стало с Дуо и почему он решился пойти против твоего отца?

Адам от злости скрипнул зубами. Но Чиан был прав, его необходимо выслушать.

— Сядь, — приказал он.

— Замашки у тебя как у Роберта, ты многое от него перенял.

Чиан покорно вернулся на место, Адам сел напротив и постарался унять раздражение. Как бы он ни гневался, Чиан являлся важной частью корпорации Розенбергов.

— Не уходи от темы. Рассказывай, чего хотел.

Адам устал от тайн, от своего скрытого и забытого прошлого. Он столько усилий приложил, чтобы стереть это из себя, вычеркнуть из памяти и жизни, но прошлое возвращалось и причиняло боль.

— Начну издалека. — Чиан опёрся ладонями на колени и посмотрел Адаму в глаза. — Ты ведь знаешь, что рецепт «Имуги» был утерян? Сгорел вместе с семьёй Тхэ-Вон так же, как и единственный изготовленный флакон духов? Когда в газете появилась публикация с историей создания этих духов, Роберт очень заволновался, восемь лет назад он использовал всё своё влияние и связи, чтобы отвести от своей семьи подозрение, и теперь боялся новых обвинений. Потому легко согласился на сотрудничество с «Серн», рассчитывая заткнуть их деньгами.

— Но «Серн» ничего не знали.

— Нет. Арчибальд Троц прочитал о духах в газете, ухватился за идею и решил помочь отцу заработать. Жаль, способ выбрал неверный. От Саймона Роса Арчибальд узнал историю семей Тхэ-Вон и Розенбергов, попытался давить этим на Роберта, и тот среагировал на шантаж, предложив встречу. Роберт поехал не один, надеясь, что Патриций со своим гибким подходом сможет отговорить Арчибальда от задуманного, но на встречу прибыл и Дуо. Подозреваю, что Арчи с ним познакомился через Саймона, и Дуо, вот незадача, влюбился в красавчика Арчи. Любовь толкнула Дуо на похищение. А потом и на убийство.

Адам нервно рассмеялся. Откинул голову, чтобы удержать истерический хохот. Головоломка оказалась слишком простой — во всех его бедах был виноват омега. И альфы, жаждущие того завоевать.

— Арчи встречался с Отто Сарвилем, — продолжил Чиан. — Ещё одна пешка в сложной игре должна была свести Арчибальда с тобой. Но ты «Серном» не впечатлился, велел их проверить, и Арчи попал ко мне. Именно тогда Дуо пошёл на крайние меры и стал требовать выкуп. Написал тебе записку в последней надежде. Ведь ни Роберт, ни Патриций о секрете духов не знали. Рецепт утерян, как и надежды Дуо заполучить Арчибальда Троц.

— И Арчи действительно не знал, кто похитил моего отца?

— Дуо обхаживал Арчи, но не сообщал о своей причастности. Он рассчитывал получить духи и завладеть с их помощью красивым омегой.

— Арчибальд настолько красив, что альфы лишались из-за него рассудка?

— Что-то в нём напоминало мне Дина Тхэ-Вон. Холодная, расчётливая красота, убийственная и бесчувственная. — Чиан Ли хитро прищурился. — Не то что ты, Айди, смешение крови пошло тебе на пользу...

— Замолчи и не смей меня так называть! — прикрикнул он и откинул голову на спинку кресла. — Всё крутится вокруг этих духов. Вот оно — проклятие Дина Тхэ-Вон, наследие, которое он оставил. «Имуги» преследует семью Розенбергов по пятам — так Дин мстит Роберту из могилы.

— «Имуги» должен был сгореть, уничтоженный в огне. Но видимо, что-то сохранилось, раз его тайна всплыла.

— Считаешь, Дин где-то спрятал рецепт?

— Возможно, — непринуждённо пожал Чиан плечами, — передал его детям.

— Люк не способен на подобное, он слишком туп!

— А...

— А другие дети Дина мертвы!

Чиан Ли покорно кивнул.

— Не буду спорить. — Он поднялся, показывая, что закончил. — Вместо Дуо полиция взяла мелкую сошку, его обвинят в похищении и убийствах. О духах и Розенбергах не скажут ни слова. Сам Дуо пропал, но он не уедет из города без Арчи, и все мои люди отправлены на поиск.

— Главное, чтобы он не прознал, что Арчибальд уже давно кормит рыб.

— Не прознает, по официальной версии Арчибальд Троц вместе с отцом уехал в Германию. Концерн Розенбергов перекупил «Серн» и небольшая торговая компания прекратила своё существование. Все концы в воду.

— Спасибо, можешь идти.

Чиан Ли склонил голову, но не сдвинулся с места.

— Мы тщательно замели следы, вот только узнать, кто опубликовал статью в газете, так и не смогли. Журналисты сказали, им прислали анонимное письмо с указанием сжечь его после публикации. Так что ни конверта, ни оригинала я раздобыть не смог. Но продолжу поиск, возможно, провокация не связана с похищением или же всё это был грандиозный и хладнокровный план серого кардинала.

— Занимайтесь своей работой. — Адам не шевельнулся.

— Кстати, за Питером не мешало бы присмотреть. Он слишком много на себя берёт.

— Присмотрите, но не трогайте. Пусть твои люди мне докладывают.

— Непременно. — В голосе Чиана послышалось нескрываемое удовлетворение.

Адам не стал дожидаться, когда Чиана Ли выпроводят из дома, а поднялся к себе и сел за альбом с фотографиями. Карточек было много — Виктор любил фотографировать, снимался сам и запечатлял свою семью. Где-то на последних страницах Адам отыскал фотографию Джека — ещё подростка, по-юношески худощавого, длинноногого, с красивой улыбкой. Лицо без шрамов казалось чужим, словно маска, скрывающая истину, настоящие чувства и желания. Так же, как Адам скрывал своё прошлое.

Он снова набрал номер Джека, позвонил ему, наверное, в сотый раз, но тот не отвечал. В гневе Адам столкнул аппарат на пол, швырнул со злостью. Кованый диск отлетел и корпус раскололся. Адам нуждался в Джеке, желал так сильно, что не мог сдержаться. Он написал записку и отправил с ней слугу. Сам выезжать из дома он боялся — папа нуждался в заботе, и он не хотел его оставлять.

Уснул Адам прямо на столе рядом с потрескавшиеся аппаратом, так и не дождавшись звонка Джека. А проснулся совершенно разбитым. Он проведал папу, почитал ему немного и, поддавшись на уговоры Томаса, съел пару булочек с кофе, от еды сразу затошнило, желудок не принял пищу, и когда он отлучился в уборную, его вырвало. Слабость немного прошла, но разболелась голова, и сменив домашний туалет на лёгкий костюм для занятий бегом, Адам вышел в парк. Прогулка на свежем воздухе должна была улучшить самочувствие, и Адам надеялся собрать для папы каштанов и желудей.

Занимался он редко, но если отправлялся на пробежку, то тренировался так, чтобы каждую мышцу тянуло. Это выматывало, прогоняло все мысли. Отец говорил — тело должно быть сильным, чтобы... нет, это был не отец. Адам обежал весь парк и остановился рядом с воротами, с изумлением разглядывая припаркованное во дворе знакомое авто. Двое телохранителей, что ехали за ним следом, вышли из машины, и один из них раскрыл у него над головой зонт. Адам тяжело сглотнул и смахнул с лица влагу.

— Пройдём через чёрный ход, — распорядился он. Не хотелось, чтобы Джек увидел его в таком виде.

Адам вбежал в свою комнату, на ходу раздавая приказания — подготовить косметику, разогреть ванну. Он не мог выйти к Джеку пропахший потом и с грязными волосами. Взглянув в зеркало, заметил, что корни сильно отросли, но на процедуры не было времени. Если Джек уедет, не дождавшись его, он себе этого не простит.

Наспех ополоснувшись и нанеся на тело ароматическое масло Адам заплёл волосы и подвязал их платком. Одежду выбирал недолго — сразу решил, что наденет. Ещё со времён Виктора в гардеробе лежал тонкий ночной пеньюар и лёгкие прогулочные брюки светлых тонов. Под них нужно было надевать плотное бельё, но Адам натянул их на голое тело, и если приглядеться, можно увидеть его пах. Полупрозрачный пеньюар добавил образу воздушности и сексуальности. Адам был собой доволен — идеальный наряд для соблазнения.

Прежде чем отправиться в гостиную, выпил бокал вина, чтобы щёки хоть немного покраснели и губы не выглядели слишком бледными. И чтобы расслабиться, отвлечься от своего неудержимого влечения и желания близости. Адам был не в состоянии держать себя в руках.

— Он ждёт? Он меня ждёт? — Тревога в голосе выдавала с головой. Адам дёргал Томаса за рукав, пока тот медленно и чопорно спускался с ним по лестнице.

— Да, мой мальчик, я велел не выпускать его ни под каким предлогом.

— Спасибо! — Адам порывисто обнял его за шею и высвободил руку из цепких пальцев, выбегая вперёд.

Джек стоял в гостиной с бокалом в руках, его тёмный силуэт на фоне светлого окна завораживал и притягивал взгляды. Сейчас он казался ещё более мрачным, пугающим, слишком громоздким и тяжёлым. Сильным. У Адама сердце ухало, стоило на него взглянуть. Джек смотрел в окно и при появлении хозяина дома медленно повернулся. Невозмутимость на его лице смутила. Адам рассчитывал на более яркую реакцию.

— Я прослежу, чтобы вас не беспокоили, — произнёс Томас, захлопывая двери за его спиной.

— Зачем ты хотел меня видеть? — холодно поинтересовался Джек, а Адам, не удержавшись, бросился к нему в объятия.

Джек оттолкнул так грубо, что Адам даже коснуться его толком не успел. Не позволяя больше приблизиться, Джек схватил его за плечо, усадил в кресло и с грозным лицом навис сверху, вжав Адама в обивку — ни шевельнуться, ни вдохнуть. Он закашлялся, и только тогда Джек его отпустил.

— Почему ты так злишься на меня? — спросил он изумлённо.

— Думаешь, нет причин? Ты мешаешь мне работать, названиваешь целыми днями, отбивая клиентов. — Джек сел напротив, посмотрел зло, а потом отвёл взгляд, словно ему было неприятно смотреть.

— Почему ненавидишь? Что я такого сделал? — прошептал Адам, чувствуя себя раздавленным.

— Что сделал?! Ты мне жизнь сломал, Адам! Соблазнил... соблазняешь... Все эти игры с любовью и желаниями. Думаешь, я железный? Думаешь, мне легко с этим справляться?

— Не справляйся! — Адам поднялся и скользнул к Джеку на колени.

Жёсткая хватка на шее не остановила, Адам потянулся к его губам, он так сильно хотел Джека, что не задумывался о том, как унижается, выпрашивая его внимания. Всё это казалось неважным по сравнению с безудержным влечением.

— Не смей, — еле слышно прорычал Джек, когда Адам полез ему под одежду. Его рука всё ещё сжимала Адаму горло, но уже не так сильно.

Поцелуи в скулы, плечи, ключицы заставили Джека расслабиться, подчиниться, а потом взять над ситуацией контроль.

То, с какой яростью он срывал с Адама одежду, заставляло улыбаться. Его не отвергли, его желали — о чём ещё мечтать? В одно мгновение Адам оказался полностью обнажённым в сильных руках. Джек усадил его в кресло, а сам устроился на коленях у него в ногах и сладко вылизывал ему мошонку и член. От удовольствия Адам несдержанно стонал, выгибался, желая толкнуться в его горячий рот, а потом предложить ответную услугу.

Джек действовал с жадностью, словно хотел этого давно. Действительно хотел. Сосал он неумело, но с такой страстью, что Адаму приходилось кусать костяшки своих пальцев, чтобы хоть немного растянуть удовольствие. Джек поглощал его, облизывая ствол, яички, раздвигая ноги, прижимался лицом и стонал. Адам мог поспорить на что угодно, что Джек стонал, отсасывая ему член.

Немного грубо он вставил в него пальцы, вошёл сразу двумя, начиная неаккуратно и быстро ими двигать. Джеку не хватало опыта, и похоже в постели компанию ему составляли лишь проституты. Но Адама это не волновало, он не мог больше терпеть, тело выкручивало. Кончая, он стал вырываться из крепких объятий, почти падая с неудобного кресла. Удовольствие было острым и слишком желанным, Адам хотел этого, всегда хотел. От оргазма потемнело в глазах, Адам вскрикнул, задержав дыхание, выгнул шею. Не было сил больше шевелиться, кости стали мягкими. Джек сам поставил его на пол, удерживая за талию, опёр на стену и вошёл слишком резко. Адам вскрикнул, тело отвыкло, мышцы оказались не готовы.

Джек не останавливался, его напряжение чувствовалось в сведённых до судорог пальцах. Они сжимали до синяков, сдавливали сильнее корсета. Адам не мог шевельнуться, подчиняясь им и отдаваясь полностью. Расслабляясь при жёстких глубоких толчках и позволяя себе вдохнуть, когда Джек сбивался и немного замедлялся. Секс вышел слишком грубым, и Адам не был уверен, что выдержит долго. Ещё тяжелее стало, когда стал набухать узел, Адам хотел остановить Джека, предупреждающе вскрикнул, но ему зажали рот, а дальше от боли стало сложно удерживать сознание.

Вязки не было уже шесть лет, и Адам оказался не готов. Сдавленный сип вырвался из горла, и Джек, сжимая ещё сильнее, хрипло произнёс:

— Терпи.

Он вдавил его в стену, облокотился грудью, тяжело и горячо дыша. Адам чувствовал, как он взмок, пот тёк по лицу и даже ладонь, зажимающая рот, была влажной. То и дело сотрясаясь от очередного оргазма, Джек начинал стонать и тереться мокрым лбом о его шею. Адам терялся в ощущениях, от боли было сложно стоять, но узел приносил удовольствие, забытое и очень яркое, так что внутри всё горело нестерпимо и остро. Он не понимал, от чего хуже — от сильного давления слишком крупного узла или невозможности отдрочить и кончить. Член стоял, но коснуться его не было возможности, Адаму приходилось упираться в стену, чтобы Джек его не раздавил.

Джек не дождался конца вязки. Вышел, немного растянув дырку пальцами. Неприятно, но Адам уже приноровился, и освободившееся тело тут же позволило себе оргазм. Адам со стоном опустился на пол, прижался затылком к стене, смотря, как Джек быстро застёгивается и собирает вещи.

— Не уходи, — попросил он, не в силах даже встать.

— Ты получил, что хотел, — холодно ответил Джек.

— Я позвал тебя закончить расследование. — Адам поднялся. Заставил себя встать и пересел на кресло. Подрагивающими руками притянул остатки одежды, прикрыл грудь и пах. Подогнул под себя ноги.

— Разве Чиан Ли не рассказал тебе всего?

— Он не узнал, кто отправил письмо в редакцию. Я хочу нанять тебя, чтобы ты раскрыл это дело.

Джек поджал губы. Лицо после секса у него раскраснелось и шрам стал выделяться белыми полосами. Непривлекательная внешность притягивала взгляд, Адам не мог оторваться, рассматривая его.

— Хорошо, я возьмусь, — произнёс он, присаживаясь напротив. Адам облегчённо вздохнул.

— Дай мне прикурить.

Сигаретный дым наполнил лёгкие и стало легче дышать. Запах Джека, слишком тяжёлый и невыносимо соблазнительный, чуть отступил. Адам чувствовал себя недотраханной шлюхой, потому что всего через несколько минут после секса снова хотел. Может, не проникновения, не того грубого совокупления, что устроил ему Джек, а нежных поцелуев, томных ласк и объятий. Адаму хотелось прижаться голым телом к его обнажённой коже.

— Я возьмусь за это, чтобы ты прекратил меня доставать.

— Я не отстану!

Джек тяжело вздохнул.

— Тебе обязательно делать это со мной? — спросил он после паузы. — Не наигрался? Что тобой движет, Адам, что ты хочешь получить от меня?

— Я хочу тебя, разве незаметно? — Адам выдохнул клуб дыма и с улыбкой посмотрел на свою добычу. — И я всегда получаю, что хочу.

— Я пойду.

— Нет! — Адам поднялся, скидывая то, что осталось от одежды, и нагло навалившись на Джека всем телом. В нос ударил запах чужой похоти, одежда пропахла потом и спермой. Хотелось его облизать. Джек не дал коснуться, но хотя бы не сбросил на пол, как делал раньше. — Навести Патриция, он будет рад тебя видеть. — Нашёлся новый способ его удержать.

Адам попросил ожидающего за дверью слугу принести ему свежий костюм. Джек курил, косо посматривая, как Адам принаряжается. Намеренно делал это медленно, давая себя рассмотреть. Адаму нравилось, когда Джек смотрит на него, это возбуждало, как и его присутствие.

В комнату к папе поднялись в молчании, Джек выглядел мрачным, на вопросы Томаса ответил короткими фразами. Тот зашёл к ним как ни в чём не бывало и завёл светскую беседу, пока Адам заканчивал с гардеробом. «Нет, не останется на ночь», «Нет, не желает поужинать», Джек не хотел задерживаться. Адам от еды не отказался, после секса голод стал невыносимый, но поданную чашку с киселём не выпил и наполовину. Во рту возникло неприятное ощущение, и оно перекрывало запах Джека. Адам незаметно сплюнул в кружку и отставил её в сторону.

Папа на появление гостя поднялся с постели. Сначала сел, выпрямляя спину, спустил исхудавшие, пожелтевшие от болезни ноги. Оттолкнулся руками, и Адам бросился к нему, пытаясь удержать.

— Джек, сынок, — пробормотал он, протягивая к нему руку, но Джек не шелохнулся.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, — произнёс он хрипло.

— Я так рад, что ты зашёл. — Папа не смог встать, Адам усадил его на место, и теперь Патриций нежным взглядом смотрел на повзрослевшего племянника.

— Зашёл попрощаться.

— Не всё так плохо. — Патриций приглашающим жестом указал на стул рядом с постелью, который обычно занимал Томас. Джек не шевельнулся. Он так и стоял истуканом в дверях, словно боясь приблизиться. — Я рад, что ты нас навестил и к Адаму пришёл. Позаботься о нём, хорошо? Адам хрупкий и нежный омега, ему нужна опора.

— Он справится. — Джек окаменел. Лицо превратилось в мёртвую восковую маску. Адаму от его взглядов стало не по себе.

— Ах, Джек, не нужно быть таким жестоким. Адам ни в чём не виноват перед тобой. — Патриций покачал головой и жестом попросил Адама помочь. Сидеть ему было трудно.

Адам заботливо уложил папу на подушку и поправил одеяло. Он не вмешивался в разговор, Джек может думать что угодно, но Адам его не отпустит.

Джек всё же подошёл, помог уложить Патриция и хоть немного проявил эмоций. Лицо дрогнуло, маска превратилась в печальную гримасу. Адам понимал, почему ему тяжело. Сам он уже смирился.

— Тебе надо в больницу. Или на горный курорт, — сказал Джек.

— Это лишнее. — Патриций протянул руку и Джек перехватил её, сжал тонкую сухую кисть в своих ладонях. — Ничего уже не исправить, как ни старайся. Мне жаль, что всё так сложилось и для нас, и для тебя. Но сильнее всего я жалею, что так и не усыновил тебя, Адам. — Патриций медленно повернул голову. — Ты стал мне очень дорог.

— Я знаю это. — Адам мягко улыбнулся, папа прощался, от этого было горько и горячо в груди. Исправить прошлое нельзя. — Ты и Роберт были мне ближе и дороже настоящих родных.

— А ведь документы на твоё усыновление лежат в кабинете Роберта! Может, принесёшь их, Адам? Сходи за ними, и я подпишу, хотя бы сейчас сделаю то, что хотел уже давно.

— Конечно!

Адам подорвался, вскочил на ноги и неподобающе статусу бросился в соседнюю комнату. Новость всколыхнула в груди надежду. Пусть ненадолго, но Патриций станет ему настоящей семьёй. Он и так был самым важным человеком в его жизни, но Адам мечтал об этом всегда — Патриций Розенберг назовёт его сыном и это будет по-настоящему. Он запутался в ворохе бумаг, слишком сильно спешил, раскидывая ненужные папки, открывая и закрывая ящики. Когда-то он видел этот документ, но не придал значения, увидел — и забыл, как и всё, что причиняло неприятности или подталкивало к воспоминаниям. В голове не хранилось ничего лишнего — только счастливое и хорошее.

Адам вскрикнул, когда отыскал нужную папку, бросился обратно, ворвался к папе, не забыв прихватить смоченное в чернилах перо. Папа лежал с отрешённой улыбкой, закрыв глаза и сложив руки на груди, кажется, дремал. Джек стоял у окна и снова курил. Неподвижно, тяжело и мрачно. Стоило сделать несколько шагов, и Адам понял почему. Патриций умер. Ушёл с улыбкой на губах.

От собственного крика заложило уши. Адам уронил бумаги на пол и запрыгнул на постель. Джек перехватил, оттащил его, сопротивляющегося, в сторону.

— Патриций ушёл спокойно, — пытался перекричать он его вопли, — простился с тобой и ушёл!

— Он обещал подписать! Обещал сделать своим сыном! — Адам не понимал, почему так больно и плохо. Так отвратительно больно, что невозможно дышать. Голос хрипел, а из глаз лились слёзы. Всего в шаге от своей заветной мечты Адам снова всё потерял.

— Ты только поэтому переживаешь?

Адам не ответил. Джек ничего не понял и уже не поймёт...

К похоронам готовились спешно. Тело Роберта Розенберга залежалось в морге и хоронили его в закрытом гробу. Зато вместе. Одновременно с Патрицием, как папа и хотел. Адам был уверен, что папа желал уйти поскорее именно поэтому.

Он думал, что расплачется, слушая проникновенную речь священника, соболезнования незнакомых людей, рукопожатия и объятия. Слова всколыхнули воспоминания, вытащили на поверхность самые светлые и чистые моменты их жизни в большом семейном доме. Адам вспоминал о них, но не плакал. Слёзы ушли ещё два дня назад, высохли, не оставив внутри ничего. Тогда Адам рыдал, жалея себя, потерянную семью и несбывшиеся надежды. Розенберги стали для него самыми важными людьми, внимание отца и забота папы — то, о чём мечтал всю жизнь, он познал только в этом доме. Но всё хорошее заканчивается, исчезает или умирает. Остался лишь горький осадок потери и сожаления. Адам не успел попрощаться с отцом, не сказал всего, что хотел, Патрицию. Рассказать, как много в его жизни этот человек сделал, как много значил. Поблагодарить за нежную любовь и рассказать о своей. Адам искренне любил их обоих.

Джек уехал сразу после смерти папы и больше не звонил. Но Адаму и без того было плохо. Хлопоты и подготовка к церемонии, назойливые звонки юристов и партнёров. С трудом справившись с собственным горем, Адам успешно справлялся с делами.

Джек появился на похоронах, но даже не подошёл. Адаму хотелось его ударить за это. За холод, за равнодушие к человеку, который растил его с младенчества, подарил дом... Патриций не заслужил подобного. Только сил ругаться не осталось, Адам просто проигнорировал его.

Воспоминания всё также терзали, заставляли вздрагивать сердце, но на душе сохранялся покой. Прошлого не вернуть. Со временем две могилы на семейном кладбище порастут травой, разгладятся, и тела вместе с гробами рассыплются в прах. Роберт с Патрицием ушли навсегда. Так же, как и Виктор. Люди исчезали из его жизни, а Адам оставался один.

— Примите мои соболезнования.

Очередные бессмысленные слова. Адам не повернулся к говорящему, но со спины толкнули, отодвинули зонт и обняли. Он даже не успел испугаться, когда узнал Марка Хорна. Верный телохранитель пришёл поддержать, обхватил за плечи, и Адам с готовностью развернулся в его руках, повис у него на груди.

— Осторожнее. — Марк вздрогнул, но не отстранился. От него пахло лекарствами и заживающей раной, Марк вышел на улицу впервые после ранения и сделал это ради четы Розенбергов.

— Спасибо.

— Если что понадобится, ты только скажи.

— Когда ты сможешь вернуться на работу?

— Я пока не в лучшей кондиции, но хоть сейчас, Свен тоже переживает за тебя.

— Вы мне как вторая семья.

— Спасибо, Адам. Мы тоже к тебе привязались.

С его поддержкой всё стало проще. Адам выдержал лицемерную процедуру прощания и равнодушные взгляды бывших подельников Роберта Розенберга. Никто из этих людей по-настоящему Роберта не ценил, а Патриция и вовсе не любили. Из близких — семья и слуги. И вездесущий Чиан Ли Вэй. К счастью, тому хватило ума стоять неподалёку, но не приближаться. Адам всё ещё был на него зол и винил в случившемся.

В череде незнакомых людей показался Джек. Он пожал руку и словно чужой произнёс короткие слова сочувствия. А потом развернулся и пошёл прочь. Адам бросился следом, Марк с зонтом сразу отстал, он не мог бегать после ранения, но лишние свидетели Адаму были ни к чему. Он догнал Джека у парковки, потянул за рукав, уводя от других людей, спрятался под кронами пожелтевшей липы.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — произнёс Адам, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо. Джек отводил взгляд.

— Патриций растил меня ребёнком.

— Я помню.

— Ты всё помнишь, — покачал он головой, — и то, что я сделал, тоже помнишь.

— Я сохраняю в памяти лишь то, что дорого. Плохое я забываю.

— И о Патриции с Робертом забудешь? Так же, как забыл о смерти Виктора?

Адам не стал отвечать. Это была правда, хоть и обидная. Пройдут годы, и Адам забудет о гибели семьи, они уснут вечным сном, спокойным и тихим, и в воспоминаниях остануться счастливыми до последнего вдоха. Память — чудесная штука, запоминает лишь то, что нужно, и так, как хочется. Если раз за разом менять картинку в воображении, представлять события не так, как они случились на самом деле, то со временем истина исчезнет. Останется лишь придуманный образ. Адам научился избавляться от плохого с самого детства, менял своё прошлое или просто его стирал. Это помогало выжить и дарило иллюзию счастья. Он всю жизнь мечтал о счастье и о семье.

— Так будет проще... — наконец произнёс он.

— Ты не знаешь, как тяжело расти без родных, — зло выдохнул Джек, — я всегда был одинок, никому не нужный мальчишка, сын наркомана и пьяницы. Просто мусор.

— Мои родители тоже мертвы, Джек. Мои настоящие и приёмные. Розенберги заботились и о тебе, и обо мне. Патриций был хорошим человеком. Возможно, неидеальным, но в моих глазах самым лучшим. То, что он умер, не помешает любить его дальше. Он стал мне дороже и роднее настоящего папы. И тебе он заменил твоего.

— Заменил, потому что папа не выжил! Роберт виновен в смерти Дэвида.

— В этом мы с тобой похожи, — тяжело вздохнул Адам, — я тоже с детства сирота.

Джек не стал больше спорить, поджал губы и обнял Адама.

— Прости, — произнёс он, целуя в макушку, — прости меня.

Адам с наслаждением прижался к его груди. Его наконец обнимали, и он не желал потерять это ощущение своей нужности.

— Ты останешься со мной? Вернёшься домой?

— Это не мой дом и я не хочу быть с тобой.

— Почему? Разве тебе со мной плохо?

— Очень плохо. Адам, я не верю тебе и не смогу поверить. Всё это игра.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты остался?! Просто скажи.

— Откажись от всего. Разорви связь с Розенбергами, и возможно, я передумаю.

— Но это будет предательством! — Адам отстранился, с разочарованием взглянул ему в глаза. Джек смотрел без жалости. — Роберт столько вложил в свою компанию...

— Значит, ты сделал выбор.

Злость затопила с головой. Внезапно и так сильно, что почти ослепила. Адам больше месяца занимался делами родителей, держался за компанию и потому знал, как это сложно — сделать всё правильно. Разрушить созданного монстра проще простого. Но Роберт оставил фирму Адаму. Указал это в завещании, передавая названному сыну всё своё состояние. Адам не хотел его подвести.

Джек ушёл, не оборачиваясь, а Адам не поехал на поминки. На улице резко похолодало и выпал первый снег, закрывая чёрные могилы белым. Это было красиво. Папе бы понравилось...

Вернувшись домой, Адам в гневе скинул одежду, отшвырнул перчатки и сапоги. Его трясло. Адам устал бороться с Джеком, сражаться с его страхами и держать себя в руках. Он раскричался, швыряясь статуэтками, подаренными партнёрами или конкурентами, зло громил гостиную. А потом рыдал, сожалея о своей несдержанности. Вещи напоминали о Розенбергах и он бы хотел их сохранить.

Эмоциональная неразбериха кидала из крайности в крайность. Джек то прижимал к себе, то отталкивал, и Адам запутался. Он хотел быть с ним, хотел подчиниться, но не желал ради этого ломать себя.

От рефлексии отвлёк Томас — он принёс телефонный аппарат, новенький, с красивой изогнутой трубкой. Адам принял звонок — Питер выразил соболезнования и извинился, что не смог прийти.

— Я понимаю, у тебя много дел.

— Да, Адам. После смерти Роберта приходится всё брать на себя.

— Моя тебе благодарность, ты очень помог.

— Я бы хотел узнать насчёт свадьбы, — произнёс он нерешительно. — Торжество назначено на начало ноября, но ты потерял родителей, возможно, стоит всё отложить.

— Нет, — жёстко отрезал Адам. Он устал предлагать себя человеку, которому был не нужен. — Я выйду за тебя.

## Глава 11. «Выстрел в упор»

Адам велел Томасу подобрать ему квартиру в центре города и съехал через неделю после похорон. В доме, где призраком витали воспоминания о яркой и страстной любви к Виктору, о преданности и нежности, что подарили ему Роберт и Патриций, вмиг стало неуютно. Адам сбежал, спрятался от звонков сочувствующих, от навязчивой заботы Питера и полного игнора Джека.

Адам был уверен, что Джек приедет. Что будет его искать и пытаться отговорить от церемонии. Но Джек словно и не собирался за него бороться.

О свадьбе самого богатого жениха написали во всех газетах. Томас Ромиан сообщил, что Адама разыскивали люди с радио и приезжали несколько влиятельных альф, желающих перебить цену. Адам оказался нужен всем, кроме того, кто нужен был ему.

Днями он бесцельно бродил по маленькой, всего на пять комнат, квартире. Непривычно холодная и тёмная, с резными деревянными ставнями и полированными лаковыми полами. За крошечными окнами всегда было пасмурно, спешили мрачные серые люди и лил дождь. Временами под собачий вой и чьи-то отчаянные крики раздавались полицейские сирены. Тогда Адам прятался в уборной, где из старого крана постоянно подтекала вода, и старался не реветь.

От Питера приходили трогательно нежные письма, Томас пересылал их, но где именно Адам живёт, не говорил. Питер искал его в родительском доме, просил о встрече и приносил подарки. Адам ни разу с ним не связался, а письма вскоре перестал читать. Он не знал, что Томас говорит Питеру и как держит на расстоянии. Видеться с ним не было сил.

Когда Адам привык к безумию улиц, то стал выходить на балкон. Свежий воздух и прохлада помогали успокоиться. Почти неделю он лежал там в плетёном кресле, смотрел на суету дорог и пил вино. Алкоголь стирал грань между фантазией и реальностью, между ночью и днём. Прикрыв глаза, Адам представлял невозможное, как проводит время с семьёй и играет на виолончели. Музыка складывалась из стука дождя, гудения машин и разговоров прохожих. Музыка города была пасмурная, как и его настроение.

Временами, от одиночества и бессилия, что он ничего не может исправить, начинало штормить. Адам кидался вещами и кричал. Звал Джека, словно тот мог услышать, и рыдал у Марка на плече. Охранник предлагал вызвать Джека, привезти его хоть силой, но смысл был как раз в обратном — Джек должен был явиться сам.

За день до свадьбы Адам не выдержал.

В спальне стоял новенький телефонный аппарат. Владелец не платил за него, но Адам мог связаться за счёт абонента. Он был уверен, что Джек откажет. Не будет отвечать, как и раньше. Он накрутил себя и, без того дёрганый, измученный переживаниями, дошёл до грани. Безумие и ослепляющая пустота забвения ждали на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Адам набрал заветный номер, он выучил телефон конторы, личный номер Джека Кингсли и его секретаря. Жаль, Джек не держал аппарат в квартире, но Адам знал адрес и где его можно найти. Он собрал о Джеке всё.

Оператор попросил подождать и в телефоне потянулись длинные гудки, так долго, что Адам не выдержал, сбросил вызов и набрал заново.

— Скажите ему, что я умоляю, — попросил он оператора, — скажите ему, он мне очень нужен!

— Слушаю, — холодный голос Джека заставил Адама вздрогнуть.

Он улыбнулся от счастья, тихо рассмеялся и тут же захлебнулся раздражением и обидой.

— Почему ты не позвонил?

— Работал над делом, занимался заказанным тобой расследованием.

— Тебя не беспокоит моя судьба?! — закричал Адам. — Почему ты не приехал ко мне, не отговариваешь от свадьбы?!

— Ах да, у тебя свадьба. Поздравляю!

— Нет! — голос сорвался на хрип. — Ты не хочешь этого, я знаю, не хочешь! И не позволишь мне выйти за Питера! Ты приедешь сейчас же!

— Не решай за меня.

Холод в его голосе резал по нервам. Адам разрыдался, в трубку и то шёпотом, то переходя на крик стал просить приехать, умолял.

— Ты должен быть рядом, должен быть со мной. Слышишь? Слышишь меня?! Если ты не явишься, сейчас же не приедешь, я покончу с собой!

— Пытаешься мне угрожать? Или давишь на жалость? Может, напомнить тебе, как шесть лет назад ты сказал мне, что лучше сдохнешь, чем будешь со мной?

— Ты врёшь! И ничего не понимаешь. Просто приезжай, прошу тебя, Джек!

— Это начинает раздражать...

— Я убью себя, слышишь! Приезжай сейчас же! Ты должен быть моим! — Адам в гневе швырнул трубку на рычаги, а потом в отчаянии разрыдался. Он не знал, что ещё можно сделать, но без Джека не мог существовать.

Адам обессиленно свалился на пол, он плакал, захлёбываясь слезами. В приоткрытое окно врывался холодной ветер и пол казался ледяным. Адам мгновенно замёрз, но не мог даже подняться. Его трясло словно в лихорадке, а мысли в отчаянии метались то в одну, то в другую сторону. Он пытался хоть на чём-то сосредоточиться, придумать способ себя убить — чтобы назло Джеку и больше не страдать. Но не мог ничего придумать.

На его крики пришёл Марк Хорн, переложил на диван, принёс воды и сидел рядом, что-то рассказывая успокаивающее. Адам не слышал, он с трудом унял нервную икоту и теперь просто всхлипывал. Легче не становилось, всё было напрасным, Адам сам загнал себя в ловушку и не знал, как поступить. Марка он выгнал, отправил на пост в общей проходной и запер за ним двери. Он ещё не решил, что предпримет, думалось тяжело, но отступать не собирался. Адам никогда не отказывался от своих планов.

Стоило повернуть в скважине ключ, как в дверь постучали. Адам отмахнулся, Марк только помешает, но в дверь забарабанили настойчиво и громко. Адам выдержал пару минут, а потом рванул раздражённый и распахнул двери с силой, собираясь отчитать Марка. На пороге стоял Джек, от его пронзительного взгляда закружилась голова. Адам с трудом добрался до кресла и упал в него, во все глаза рассматривая гостя.

Джек же с ухмылкой огляделся, оценивая скромную обитель: квартира была маленькой, по меркам Адама, крошечной, он почти не перемещался в ней и чувствовал себя словно в конуре. Дома в этом районе освещались скудно, тусклые лампы неприятно жужжали и Адам предпочитал не зажигать их, а использовал свечи. Через небольшие окна почти не проникал свет. В квартире было темно и пыльно, светлая тюль посерела, хотя совсем недавно приходил уборщик, выскреб полы и стены, постирал всё бельё. Томас позаботился о комфорте Адама.

— У тебя тут хоромы, а Марк Хорн после ранения сидит под дверью? — произнёс Джек с издёвкой.

— Ты всё-таки пришёл... — пробормотал Адам, он улыбался, снова плакал, не мог успокоиться и даже встать. От нервного перенапряжения ноги не держали.

— Закончил с расследованием. И не хочу нести ответственность перед своей совестью.

— Ты за меня волновался!

— Не придумывай то, чего нет.

— Я люблю тебя, Джек! — Адам смог приподняться. — Я люблю тебя и буду с тобой!

— У тебя свадьба завтра. — Джек хоть и старался выглядеть равнодушным, уходить не спешил. — Всё это предсвадебный мандраж. Потом будет проще.

— Не будет! — Адам сделал шаг вперёд и повис на плаще Джека. — И свадьбы не будет, если ты скажешь. Ничего не будет. Потому что я люблю только тебя.

— Прекрати! — Джек раздражённо его отодвинул и присел на крошечный табурет для обуви. — Ты хочешь знать, кто написал письмо в редакцию и, возможно, спланировал всё это?

— Не хочу. — Адам расстроенно поджал губы. Его вновь отвергали. Джек словно не замечал, какие важные слова ему говорят. Или не воспринимал Адама всерьёз.

— Тогда я ухожу. — Джек попытался подняться, но Адам схватил его, не позволяя уйти.

— Нет, рассказывай, мне нужно это знать!

— Сядь на диван и прекрати меня трогать!

Адам покорно забрался с ногами на сиденье и подложил под бок подушку. Джек смотрел на него пронзительно и строго, и Адама разрывало от желания коснуться его, провести ладонью по изуродованной щеке и прижаться к губам в страстном поцелуе. Он не понимал, почему его отвергали, всё казалось ненастоящим. Возможно, Джек слишком увлечён работой и как только закончит с расследованием, поддастся чарам.

— У меня не было оригинала письма, но я знал дату и куда оно пришло. Редактор сохранил сургуч со штампом почтового отделения, откуда его отправили, и я проверил в городе более десятка почтовых компаний, пока не нашёл нужную. Информации о письме почти не имелось, к счастью, мне позволили взглянуть на бухгалтерские книги. Тот, кто послал письмо, имел глупость оплатить услугу чеком. Он оставил своё имя и подпись.

Джек ненадолго замолчал, словно ожидая от Адама хоть какой-то реакции, но тот кусал губы и заламывал пальцы. От желания прикоснуться сводило всё тело, дрожали руки, и Адам с трудом сдерживался. Безумное наваждение и нервное истощение сбивали с ног. Адам не мог себя контролировать.

— Ты знал, что Питер Норберг в компании начинал как обычный курьер? Он развозил товар со складов на точки продажи, а потом помогал Рён собирать дань с конкурентов.

— Я читал его дело, к чему всё это? — Адаму было неинтересно.

— Тогда же на Чиана начал работать Дуо, он курировал работу курьеров. Вскоре Питер привлёк внимание Роберта и перебрался в офис, основал «Одион» и стал основным партнёром Розенбергов.

— Не понимаю. — Голова была занята совсем другим и намёки казались слишком расплывчатыми, а голос Джека стал тяжелее и суше.

— Питер имел доступ к личным бумагам Роберта и скорее всего узнал об «Имуги» от него. Он написал в редакцию, его подпись стоит в почтовом отделении. Возможно, привлёк семейство Троц к делу и подтолкнул Дуо к похищению. Не знаю, умышленно или случайно, но статья в газете привела к смерти Розенбергов. Теперь ты единственный наследник и после свадьбы Питер получит компанию.

Адам тряхнул головой, стараясь сосредоточиться. Перед глазами всплывали картины прошлого: его отец, скрупулёзно выбирающий себе помощников и партнёров, и молодой Питер, вечно путающийся под ногами. Адаму в детстве казалось, что Питер слишком навязчив, слишком заносчив. В тридцать он отрастил усы и здоровался с мэром за руку. Пробил себе дорогу через связи с Робертом. А после получил всю компанию.

— Не могу поверить! — Адам снова потряс головой.

Отрицать очевидное было бессмысленно, Питер всегда метил на кресло босса и, не добившись поддержки Чиан Ли, призвал на помощь мелких шестёрок. Дуо Хиянг не был ни сильным лидером, ни смелым гангстером. Возможно, Дин Тхэ-Вон придавал ему уверенности, но Дуо не рисковал идти против Чиана. Когда Дина не стало, Джопог затаился, спрятался как крыса. Арчибальд придал Дуо новый стимул, а Питер подтолкнул к делу.

— Питер планировал это давно, — уверенно произнёс Адам. — А я сам предложил сладкое — свадьба подарит ему кресло в правлении. Он получит всё!

— Счастья в личной жизни, — мрачно произнёс Джек, поднимаясь, — Чиан Ли не станет ничего предпринимать без твоего приказа. Но он уже в курсе.

— Стой! — Адам вскочил на ноги, гневно прожигая его взглядом. — Ты не уйдёшь. От меня...

— Мне нечего тут делать.

Адам раздражённо дёрнул его за плащ. Ощущение предательства разрасталось и хотелось найти решение, выбраться из этой ловушки. И отношения с Джеком казались ему выходом из ситуации.

Адам запустил ему руку под рубашку, с силой выдернул её из-за пояса и потянул наверх. Джек перехватил его руки, молча выкрутил, стараясь остановить, но Адама сопротивление только заводило. Джек может сопротивляться, но в действительности готов уступить, нужно лишь найти, где надавить.

Вывернуться из захвата получилось с трудом — у них был хороший учитель, но Адам смог и тут же рванул полы рубашки в стороны, прижимаясь губами к светлой коже на груди, жадно собирая его запах и вкус. Лизнул сосок и мышцы под ключицами.

Джек судорожно вздохнул, его пальцы прошлись по плечам и стали расстёгивать на Адаме пуговицы, ещё один поцелуй, и Джек откинул на мгновение голову, словно сдаваясь, подчиняясь желаниями, но тут же взял себя в руки. Адама резко развернули, крутанули, распахнув и без того свободно сидящую рубашку. Джек сделал шаг в сторону, останавливаясь напротив зеркала.

В слабом освещении Адам видел, как тяжело вздымается в дыхании грудь альфы и как яростно блестят его глаза. Соблазнительно, но непокорно. Адам готов был встать перед ним на колени, подчиняясь и соглашаясь на всё.

— Посмотри на себя! И посмотри на меня! Этих объяснений тебе недостаточно? — голос Джека притягательно хрипел над ухом.

Адам скользнул по себе взглядом — от былого лоска не осталось и следа. Волосы скомкались в мочалку, тёмные корни отросли, а кожа пожелтела. Из-за плохого питания щёки впали и он казался истощённым. Измученным, а не прекрасным, как часто называл его папа. Зато Джек подавлял своей силой. Глаза в темноте казались синими, светлые волосы отросли и придавали его облику утончённость. А шрам притягивал, заставлял рассматривать.

— Ты даже представить не можешь, насколько ты привлекателен.

— Издеваешься? — Джек чуть повернул лицо, показывая шрамы на скуле, тянущиеся через щёку, задевающие мышцы рта и поднимающиеся к уху. — Люк Тхэ-Вон запер меня в горящем здании и хотел сжечь заживо, так же, как и я...

Адам резко развернулся в его руках и повис на окаменевшей от негодования шее.

— Эти шрамы придают тебе мужественность, ты выглядишь сильным, яростным. Пылающим. Ты просто не замечаешь, как другие омеги смотрят на тебя. С вожделением! — Адам страстно прижался к нему, Джек был твёрдым везде. — И ты пошёл к Люку отомстить за Виктора.

— Не за него, — хрипло заметил Джек.

Адам не дал ему говорить о неприятном. Скользнул ладонью к паху и сжал через ткань. Джек тут остановил его руку.

— Ты хочешь меня, я знаю, что хочешь.

— Позвал меня ради этого? Только свистни — к тебе сбегутся желающие угодить, а меня оставь в покое.

— Ты нужен мне, разве не видишь?! И я позвал тебя, чтобы ты признался — я нужен тебе! Скажи это! Я ведь тебе нужен?

— Адам! — Джек с силой тряхнул за плечи, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Ты всегда будешь любить Виктора, он твоя пара, этого не изменить, и я не собираюсь быть заменой.

— Замолчи! Разве ты не понимаешь?! — Адам раскричался.

Джек оказался слишком упрям, непробиваем, как и другие альфы семейства. Адам снова и снова бился о непреодолимую стену, но чем болезненнее были удары, тем отчаяннее он желал получить результат. Джек будет с ним, Адам знал это, но не мог объяснить. И кричал, не осознавая, что говорит. Всё слишком запуталось, мысли не подчинялись логике, в голове сплошная каша и неразбериха, от которых становилось ещё сложнее.

— Прекрасно понимаю. Ты ищешь любви, хочешь чтобы тебя любили! — Джеку пришлось поднять голос, чтобы перекричать впавшего в новую истерику Адама. — Но тебе нужна любовь Виктора, не моя.

— Не так! — Адам отчаянно разрыдался. Потому что Джек был прав, и это причиняло невыносимую боль. Виктора невозможно вернуть, ничего уже не исправишь, но Джек рядом и он может спасти от одиночества и боли.

— Успокойся. — Джек попытался усадить его, но Адам цеплялся за плечи. — Тебе надо успокоиться и принять решение!

— Это ты должен решиться, трус!

— Не называй меня так!

— А кто ты ещё?! — Адам задыхался от эмоций. — Бежишь от страха, бежишь от любых трудностей!

— Ты ничего не знаешь!

— Я знаю, что вместо того чтобы принять мои чувства, ты прячешься за расследованием.

— Ты любишь не меня!

— Тебя!

Хотелось ударить его изо всех сил. Сделать так же больно, как было сейчас Адаму. Он вцепился зубами в его руку, сжал так сильно, как мог. Джек скривился, стараясь оттолкнуть, но Адам кусал всё сильнее, желая выплеснуть скопившуюся боль. За всё то, что Джек ему сделал, за то, что отвергал и не отвечал на его чувства, хотелось ударить в ответ. И даже если Джек разозлится и начнёт бить, это будет не так страшно, как скопившееся в груди одиночество.

Но Джек не тронул, зарычал, когда Адам прокусил кожу до крови. И прижал к себе руку, стоило Адаму его отпустить.

— Ты больной, Адам.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Как быстро ты меняешь своё отношение.

— Если бы ты только ответил на мои чувства, я бы жизнь за тебя отдал.

— И как долго это бы продлилось?

— Прекрати делать мне больно! Ты словно специально издеваешься над моими желаниями. Убирайся! Уходи, исчезни из моей жизни, как ты уже сделал однажды.

— В тот раз ты меня тоже гнал...

— Замолчи! Ненавижу! Будь ты проклят!

— И проклинал...

Адам не мог ответить, он рыдал и с трудом мог дышать. Всё ещё прижимая к себе прокушенную ладонь, Джек подобрал шляпу и ушёл. Адам вздрогнул, когда хлопнула дверь. Боль накатила с новой силой. Он рыдал, но в голове было пусто. Эмоции без мыслей приходили как цунами, а уходили без следа. Адам знал это. Случалось не в первый раз. Эмоции пройдут, стерев всю боль и даже воспоминания.

Адам не слышал, как пришёл Марк, он не мог успокоиться и плакал то тихо, то заходясь криками. Марк переживал, предлагал вызвать скорую, но Адам потребовал бутылку виски и оставить его в покое.

Напиться толком не удалось. Адам трясущимися руками налил себе стакан, выпил залпом и его вырубило. Скосило от одного глотка, он свалился на полу в расхристанной рубашке с растрёпанными волосами. Папа укорил бы за неподобающий вид.

Папы больше не было.

У Адама больше никого не осталось. И ему требовался Джек.

Жалеть себя всегда было просто. Но Адам справлялся, заставлял забыть, выкинуть всё из головы и жить дальше. Делал так много лет и уже привык. Но сейчас всё было иначе и он не мог с этим справиться. Даже думать не получалось, анализировать и искать решение. Разум ему не подчинялся.

Шесть лет назад, когда Джек появился на пороге его комнаты с настойчивыми уверениями, просьбами, а потом и требованиями, Адам не знал, что с ним делать. Он был влюблён, до умопомрачения влюблён в Виктора, и Джек казался помехой. Когда же Джек стал говорить об их прошлом, угрожать, что расскажет всё Виктору, Адам испугался и прогнал его. Это были нехорошие и недобрые слова, Адам обзывал его, издевался над молодым по-юношески худощавым Джеком и проклинал жёстко и холодно. «Ты урод, никому не нужен». «Никто никогда не полюбит тебя». «И всю жизнь будешь прозябать в одиночестве». Адам вышвырнул его, столкнул с Виктором, и в итоге два кузена поссорились.

Сложно поверить, что спустя столько лет каждое сказанное в запале и в страхе слово аукнется, ударит по нему же самому.

Адам пришёл в себя от порыва ледяного ветра, кто-то открыл двери и сквозняк пошёл по полу. Сильные руки подхватили его, прижали к мокрому от дождя плащу, и Адам вжался в спасителя. Джек снова вернулся.

— Как ты умудрился напиться всего за пару часов? — Джек принёс его на кухню и усадил в мягкое кресло. Адам почти не заходил в эту комнату — застоявшиеся запахи еды вызывали тошноту. И Адам понятия не имел, как готовить. — Марка нужно отправить домой, он еле на ногах стоит.

— Если ты останешься. — Адам хрипел, он сорвал голос.

— Я принёс тебе еды. Ты выглядишь так, словно годами недоедал.

— Нет аппетита и ненавижу её, безвкусно, как картон.

— Это блюда от Шона Сю. Помню, тебе понравилось.

Джек принёс совсем немного: пару горшочков с рисом и мясом, банку с бульоном, сладости в бумаге. У Адама слюни потекли, стоило взглянуть на угощения. Он был готов есть что угодно из рук Джека. Адам ждал, пока Джек разложит всё по тарелкам, сам он не знал, где что лежит, а потом с жадностью накинулся на еду.

Острый, пряный и сладкий вкус усилили слюноотделение, Адам почти захлёбывался, но съел лишь половину, и его затошнило. Он с трудом успел добежать до раковины, желудок вывернуло, а ноги подкосились. Джек снова оказался рядом и от его заботы было очень тепло. Его усадили на руки, и Адам доверчиво положил Джеку голову на плечо.

— Не понравилось?

— Желудок болит, — признался Адам. Он нормально не ел почти месяц, последний раз перекусывал что-то, ещё когда папа был жив, но и тогда от еды стало плохо. — Надо поговорить с Гарри Лэмбом.

— Надо, — согласился Джек.

Его горячая ладонь лежала на пояснице и это быстро успокоило боль, Джек волшебным образом избавлял от всех невзгод. Если бы ещё сам не причинял боли.

Адам забрался к нему на колени, обнял за шею и замер, наслаждаясь чужим теплом и ярким мускусным ароматом. Джек пах горько и горячо, а ещё чуть сладковатыми духами. Сочетание запахов кружило голову, Адаму очень хотелось его вылизать всего, целиком, а потом отсосать. Он чуть поёрзал, возбуждаясь от своих мыслей, и Джек его сразу отодвинул.

— Прекрати!

Адам тяжело вздохнул. Как же сложно было с ним бороться! И ещё сложнее с собой. Адам устал от этого. Он просто устал.

— Я знаю, как заставить тебя быть со мной. — Пальцами вцепился в рубашку, не давая Джеку себя оттолкнуть. — У меня есть то, что заставит тебя передумать! — Адам качнулся вперёд, легко коснулся его губ. Джек окаменел, он всегда застывал рядом с ним или начинал отбиваться. — Ты не откажешься, я знаю. От такого не отказываются. — Ещё один поцелуй. Мягкий, но чувственный. Джек вздрогнул, его веки затрепетали. Ещё немного, и он снова сорвётся, но Адам устал от разовых случек. — Акции компании Розенбергов. Я отдам тебе их все!

Джек с недоверием посмотрел на него, во взгляде читалось желание, но он успешно с ним справлялся.

— Только тебе придётся заплатить.

— У меня нет таких денег.

Отлично. Адам улыбнулся, Джек схватил наживку.

— Я попрошу не деньги. Хочу тебя, плата — ночь с тобой. Одна ночь за каждую акцию! У меня их больше восемнадцати тысяч. Придётся отрабатывать как минимум пятьдесят лет в моей постели. — Адам снова коснулся его губ и облизнулся. От своих собственных слов он возбудился — Джек будет проводить с ним каждую ночь, а может, и день. Спать с ним, заниматься любовью каждую свободную минуту. — Можем прямо сейчас поехать к нотариусу и оформить сделку!

— Поехали. — Джек с недоверием хмурил брови. — Но после того как подпишешь, пути назад уже не будет.

— Думаешь, я передумаю? — Адам прижался всем телом, налёг грудью, коснулся губами, впитывая в себя его дыхание. Джек дрогнул, скользнул рукой по спине, и от этого прикосновения Адам застонал.

— Поехали сейчас. — Джек грубым движением остановил его.

Адам решительно вскочил на ноги, он спешил. Хотелось закончить с бумагами и оказаться с Джеком в постели. По-настоящему. Не урывками, каждый раз провоцируя или выпрашивая у него внимание. Адам хотел настоящей любви.

В машине Джек постоянно оглядывался, в его взгляде чувствовалось недоверие, Адам в ответ улыбался. Он был доволен своей идеей и ждал развязки. Джека он получит во чтобы то ни стало. Пусть даже придётся заплатить ему компанией отца. Но Джек тоже Розенберг, он часть семьи.

Нотариус Розенбергов жил на другом конце Милфорда, время приближалось к полуночи, и Адам не желал ждать утра. Потому он назвал личный адрес юриста и велел гнать. Всю дорогу Джек и Марк косились на него, а Адам сиял. Улыбался счастливо, уверенный, что всё делает правильно, что выбрал идеальную стратегию и останется в выигрыше.

Дерек Стоун, пожилой сухощавый альфа, встретил их неприветливо. Несколько раз пытался развернуть на пороге и не пустить в дом, но Адам настоял, припугнув увольнением.

Дерек провёл незваных гостей по узким коридорам, заставленным старинными тяжёлыми секциями с книгами, в небольшой кабинет. От загоревшегося света у Адама с непривычки заболели глаза, он зажмурился и протянул руку к Джеку. Неожиданно тот её сжал.

Дерек Стоун разложил на столе документы и печати, развернул завещание. Адам не первый раз видел эти бумаги, смотреть на них было тяжело. Всё ещё давили воспоминания, невидимое присутствие родителей, которых Адаму очень не хватало. Он вздохнул и улыбнулся, отбрасывая плохие мысли: сейчас всё закончится. И он сделает всё правильно.

Стоун скрупулёзно записал перечисленные условия, временами поднимая на Адама удивлённый взгляд. Джек молчал, сжимал губы и хмурил брови, было видно, что он всё ещё не верит, но Адам не собирался отступать. От улыбки сводило скулы, осталось совсем немного, и всё закончится. Шесть лет, упущенных впустую. Траур и бездарная трата времени. Адам встретил Джека, и всё изменилось — снова появилось, за что бороться и ради кого жить. Пусть Джек этого пока не понимает и не верит.

— Ты уверен в своём решении, Адам? — спросил Стоун, закончив с бумагами. — Всё твоё имущество, дом и компания Розенберга перейдёт Джеку Кингсли.

— Уверен! — твёрдо отрезал он.

— Роберт хотел, чтобы всё досталось тебе и осталось в семье.

— Джек тоже семья, он его племянник! — возмущённо воскликнул Адам, прерывая юриста.

— Что ж, — Стоун кашлянул, — но кто будет следить за исполнением обязательств? Кто будет считать количество актов? Ты передаёшь своё наследство без каких-либо гарантий. А если Джек передумает и откажется?

— Джек не откажется. — Адам с уверенной улыбкой посмотрел на Джека.

Тот показательно выдержал паузу, сжав губы, и, прищурившись, посмотрел на улыбающегося Адама, а потом перевёл взгляд на Дерека и мрачно подтвердил.

— Не откажусь.

Адам покинул дом Дерека Стоуна окрылённый. Необыкновенная лёгкость на душе и в теле заводила, и хотелось танцевать. На улице лил дождь и медленно занимался рассвет, но Адам не чувствовал холода, он улыбнулся и со смехом повис у Джека на шее.

— Ты мой, теперь ты мой, — прошептал он счастливо. Джек обнял, не оттолкнул, как раньше, и Адам нежился в его руках. — Поедем домой, хочу тебя, мечтаю уснуть с тобой и чтобы так навсегда!

— Почему ты думаешь, что это навсегда?

— Ты обещал, — рассмеялся Адам его непонятливости. — Я отказался от всего, как ты и просил, и теперь останешься со мной.

Джек больше не пререкался, он поцеловал. Сам. И от этого в груди Адама разгорелось пламя. Марк Хорн сел за руль, и Джек всю дорогу до дома провёл в его объятиях. Адам нацеловался всласть, а потом задремал у Джека на коленях.

Томас Ромиан вышел встречать прибывших гостей, всплеснул руками, увидев исхудавшего Адама, предложил подать ужин и приготовить ванну.

— Лучше застели свежее бельё в моей спальне и растопи там камин, — с улыбкой произнёс Адам, ещё сильнее удивив дворецкого.

— Спасибо, что вернул его домой, — поблагодарил Томас Джека и минуты три сжимал его ладонь в своих, — спасибо, что приехал к нему.

— Надеюсь, его блажь не закончится через пару часов.

В спальне было прохладно, Адам дал распоряжения слугам и заперся в уборной, приводя себя в порядок. Смазал волосы осветляющим кремом, натёр кожу маслом и почистил её. Долго укладывал причёску и выравнивал макияж. Убедившись, что выглядит безупречно, направился в спальню и снова разулыбался, увидев Джека в своей постели.

— Боялся, ты уже не появишься, — мрачно процедил Джек.

— Как я могу отказаться от альфы, который стоил мне состояния! — Адам скинул с плеч пеньюар, развязал завязки на тонких штанах и качнул бёдрами, позволяя им упасть. — Скажешь хоть что-то? — он соблазнительно выгнулся.

— Нет, — хрипло ответил Джек.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь? — не сдержал усмешки Адам.

Джек тяжело сглотнул и потянул одеяло выше, прикрывая изуродованное плечо.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты не красил волосы. Мне всегда нравился тёмный цвет.

— Как пожелаешь. — Адам откинул выжженные пряди за плечо. — Я могу быть таким, как тебе хочется.

— Будь собой, Айди, — тихо произнёс Джек, — и никогда не обманывай меня.

Адам нырнул под одеяло. Джек попытался остановить, чем вызвал тихий смешок. Так странно было видеть взрослого красивого и сильного альфу, смущающегося своего тела. Адам расцеловал его, вылизал всего, как давно хотел, наслаждаясь запахом и вкусом и показывая, насколько Джек привлекательный. Адам сосал ему, с удовольствием причмокивая и беря до самого горла, Джек сначала несмело постанывал, а потом в голос вскрикивал и толкался в рот, подмахивая бёдрами. Кончил он, сдавленно рыча и выгибаясь в спине.

Адам выбрался из-под покрывала, счастливо улыбаясь, и облизнул испачканные и истёртые губы. Томный взгляд Джека тут же потемнел, и Адам уселся на него, собираясь продолжить.

— Дай хоть дух перевести! — воскликнул Джек, придерживая руками. Член его, пока вялый, быстро набирался сил. — Ты решил сгубить меня до того, как документ передачи имущества вступит в силу?

Адам рассмеялся, потом чуть надул губы, обижаясь. Не такие слова он рассчитывал услышать. Впрочем, всё ещё впереди, вся жизнь, и Джек научится доставлять ему удовольствие и признаваться в своих чувствах. Адам очень хотел заполучить его признания.

## Глава 12. «Город грехов»

Остаток ночи пролетел в одно мгновение, они уснули в объятиях друг друга. Адам проснулся от ярких солнечных лучей, солнце выглянуло из-за туч и пробралось к ним в спальню. За окном мелкой крошкой падал снег. Слуги пришли подложить в камин дров, Томас оставил на столе завтрак и записку от Питера. Адам с неохотой поднялся, вспомнив, что сегодня у него свадьба.

— Папа любил снег, — произнёс он, прижавшись голым торсом к стеклу.

— Патриций много чего любил: снег, солнце, — отозвался Джек.

— Хорошую погоду. Детей и семью.

— Деньги, свою власть, красивые дорогие вещи, красивых мужчин и роскошь.

— Он любил жизнь, — пожал плечами Адам.

— Не понимаю, ты вроде умный омега, но почему такой наивный?

Джек поднялся, встал рядом, завернувшись в халат. Он стеснялся своей наготы и тронутого огнём тела. Адаму нравилось в нём всё, поэтому не позволил завязать пояс, распахнул полы и обвил его руками.

— Доброе утро, — прошептал он, прижимаясь губами к груди, — ты очень красивый, не прячься от меня. Первая ночь отработана, остались восемнадцать тысяч сто пятьдесят две.

— Будешь отсчитывать каждую ночь?

— Могу учёт вести, палочки в тетрадь ставить. — Адам даже не прятал улыбку. Ему было хорошо от его близости.

— Будешь считать только удачные дни?

— Сомневаюсь, что у тебя может не получиться.

— Ты мне льстишь, и местами бездарно. — Джек нахмурился, но Адам заметил, как тот покраснел.

— Я приручу тебя, и ты будешь принимать мою лесть за чистую монету, а на комплименты отвечать тем же, — усмехнулся Адам и направился к гардеробной.

— Вряд ли я смогу выразить словами своё влечение, — пробурчал Джек, но Адам его услышал и победно улыбнулся.

Джеку он, несомненно, нравился.

Адам взялся перебирать костюмы и рубашки. Сегодня хотелось нарядиться ярко и броско, ткнуть Питера носом в своё совершенство, которое тот никогда не получит. Адам выбрал несколько ярко-бордовых костюмов и коробки с золотыми запонками, принёс всё это в спальню, раскладывая на постели. Джек удивлённо на него посмотрел.

— У меня сегодня свадьба, день расписан по часам, так что буду занят, — объяснил он, выбирая рубашку. Её давно не вынимали, и она выглядела неопрятно.

— Какая ещё свадьба?

— С Питером Норбергом, — отмахнулся Адам. Рубашку необходимо погладить, и он спешно направился к слугам.

Джек пошёл следом, почти побежал за торопливым и нежелающим останавливаться Адамом. Разговор на ходу вышел слишком громким.

— Ты так издеваешься надо мной?

— Ничуть. Я собираюсь выйти за него, чтобы отомстить! Теперь у меня нет ни гроша, и при разводе он не получит ничего, я же смогу отсудить у него компанию, и Питер лишится и этого!

— Меня это не устраивает, — произнёс Джек, останавливаясь посреди огромной гостиной, завешанной портретами четы Розенбергов, — я не хочу ждать тебя и получать крохи внимания после того, как ты проведёшь день рядом с Питером. Я так не смогу, Адам.

— Разве ты не слышал? Я разведусь с ним уже завтра! — Адам остановился только в дверях, и между ними осталось расстояние, которое приходилось перекрикивать.

— Я так не могу, — повторил Джек тише, — либо ты со мной, до конца и полностью, либо я ухожу.

— Нет! — Адама от его слов окатило ужасом. Он столько усилий приложил, пытаясь его добиться, а теперь Джек собрался уходить.

— Я не буду ждать тебя даже день, Адам. Я просто уйду.

— Нет! — Адам бросился к нему, падая в ноги и цепляясь за штаны. От неожиданности Джек не успел его подхватить. — Не бросай, не оставляй меня! — разрыдался Адам. Только от одной мысли, что он его потеряет, стало невыносимо плохо.

— Адам... — Джек попытался поставить его на ноги, но Адам не знал полумер, и у него началась истерика. Он рыдал до икоты и нервно хватался за Джека, умоляя не оставлять.

— Не оставлю, обещаю. — Джек с трудом усадил его на диване и прижал к своему плечу. — Ты получишь «Одион» и без свадьбы. Чиан Ли выбьет из Питера подпись, а потом избавится, так что ни один даже самых захудалый журнал никогда о нём не вспомнит.

— Хочу эту свадьбу, — всхлипнул Адам, — только с тобой. Всё уже подготовлено, оплачено из кармана компании, гости приглашены, закуски расставлены. Стань моим мужем, умоляю.

— Разве не мне положено просить твоей руки? — усмехнулся Джек.

— Ты теперь миллионер, а я просто хочу любить тебя и быть рядом. Соглашайся, Джек, ты не пожалеешь.

— Будешь верным и преданным? — с иронией спросил Джек.

— Я буду счастливым.

Расписание на день торжества ему привезли ещё пару дней назад: парикмахер и визажист ждали его в салоне, куда обещали доставить свадебный наряд. После завершения процедур Питер намеревался отвезти их к фотографу. Но Адам забыл обо всём. Джек дал согласие, и у Адама выросли крылья, они поехали в мэрию, решив не откладывать официальную часть бракосочетания. «Сначала юридическая сторона, а потом уже праздник», — сказал Джек, и Адам со счастливой улыбкой согласился. Он поставил подпись под каждой бумагой, одобрил контракт, по которому не получит ничего в случае развода, согласился на жёсткие условия, что разорвать союз Джек может в одностороннем порядке. Он на всё был согласен, лишь бы получить его фамилию и кольцо.

Кольца выбрали простые, не было времени заказывать что-то особенное, но Адаму хватило и этого. Он сиял, улыбался до ушей и вис у Джека на шее.

Когда они приехали в салон, время перевалило за полдень. Огромный плакат с рекламой продукции Розенбергов возвышался над входом и закрывал здание. Выставочная витрина пестрела от разнообразных флаконов и баночек с порошками. Салон принадлежал «Одиону». Сам Питер Норберг, владелец салона и компаньон Роберта Розенберга, при полном параде ждал в приёмной и вскочил на ноги при их появлении. Адама замутило от его вида — этот человек был рядом с ним и его семьёй много лет, а потом так легко предал и продолжает обманывать, играя подлую роль. Он открыл рот, собираясь сообщить, что свадьбы не будет и что Питера ждёт жестокая кара. На языке застыли едкие ругательства и обвинения. Адам не мог выразить всё то, что хотелось сейчас ему сказать.

— О, Адам, святые небеса, я боялся, ты передумал. — Питер выглядел встревоженным, не подозревая о своей участи.

— Адам передумал, — ответил Джек, избавляя Питера от словесной грязи.

Питер удивлённо переводил взгляд с одного на другого, а потом гневно блеснул глазами и сжал кулаки.

— Это шутка такая?! Розыгрыш?!

— Нет. Я за тебя не выйду, — уверенно и холодно подтвердил Адам. — Да и ты сам не захочешь. Спешу тебя разочаровать, я не сын Розенбергов и не владею компанией. Брак со мной тебе ничего не даст.

Питер на мгновение опешил, всю палитру его эмоций Адам уловить не успел, но порадовался изумлению и разочарованию.

— У меня нет ничего, — добил он.

— Не важно. — Питер откашлялся и подошёл ближе, пытаясь обнять. — Я владею достаточным состоянием, чтобы содержать тебя.

— В этом нет необходимости. — Джек не позволил ему коснуться Адама, оттеснил в сторону. — Час назад Адам заключил со мной брак. Подписал документы в мэрии. Можешь убедиться, он носит моё кольцо.

Растерянность на лице Питера доставила Адаму удовольствие. Сейчас его переполняла ненависть за совершенные Питером преступления и хотелось сделать ему больно, не дожидаясь, когда за дело возьмётся Чиан Ли.

— Что? — Питер наконец понял, что его обманули. — Ты два месяца водил меня за нос?! — закричал он на Адама. — Зачем тебе это было нужно? Чтобы связать себя с этим безродным уродом?

— Не смей так о нём говорить! — в мгновение взбесился Адам. — Джек племянник Роберта Розенберга, он владеет всей корпорацией. А значит, и тобой.

— Так вот в чём дело! Ты выбрал мешок побогаче? Отказался от меня ради этого Квазимодо, от которого проституты в ужасе убегают?!

— Заткнись! — закричал Адам, теряя терпение.

Джек же на удивление оставался спокойным, только губы сжал в тонкую линию. Видимо, за шесть лет наслушался немало подобного, но Адам не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то оскорблял его мужа.

— Да, я заплатил ему, отдал всё, что у меня было, за возможность быть с ним! — Адам понимал, что говорит лишнее, его заносило. Пусть Джек потом накажет, выпорет за глупые слова, сейчас же Адаму хотелось сделать больно Питеру за то, как он отзывался о Джеке. — Джек настоящий альфа, сильный и красивый, я жаждал его с первой встречи. А от тебя всегда тошнило, от твоих поцелуев хотелось рот вымыть! — Адам махал яростно руками, едва не кидаясь на мрачного, с перекошенным от недовольства ртом Питера. — Мне мерзко даже от мысли об этом! Роберту следовало скинуть тебя в залив за твои поступки...

Джек его остановил, прижал к себе, не давая болтать и устроить драку.

— Не спугни, — добавил он, чуть успокаивая разъярённого и желающего мести Адама, — я предупрежу Чиана, он его не упустит.

Адам судорожно выдохнул, выпуская накопившуюся злость.

— Я был слепцом, — мрачно и с ненавистью произнёс Питер, лицо его изменилось, чувствовалось, что он готов свернуть Адаму шею. — Чуть не женился на шлюхе. Ты ведь пропах Джеком, провонял насквозь, никакими духами не скрыть. И носишь его ребёнка, я чувствую, как изменился твой аромат.

— Свадьбы не будет, уходи. — Джек встал между ними, закрывая Адама своим телом.

— Думаешь, урвал дорогой приз? Ты ещё пожалеешь, что связался с этим лгуном! Он будет изменять тебе и приносить в подоле!

— Беги, пока я не свернул тебе шею! — рявкнул Джек.

Питер поджал губы, но благоразумно сравнив себя и более крупного Джека, ушёл. Адам вздохнул с облегчением, когда за ним закрылась дверь салона. Ещё немного, и любопытные служащие, выглядывающие из-за ширмы, стали бы свидетелями убийства.

— Это правда? — спросил Джек, поворачиваясь к Адаму.

— Что? Думаешь, буду тебе изменять? Сегодняшняя ночь тебе ничего не показала? — Адам заводился с полоборота и теперь злился на Джека. — Я хочу только тебя. И я люблю тебя. Тебе мало доказательств?

— Я о ребёнке. Ты, правда, беременный?

Адам запнулся и покраснел. Он не был уверен в своём положении. Но Джек кончил в него тогда в кабинете отца и повязал месяц назад в гостиной родительского дома. После вязки беременность гарантирована.

— Я был бы счастлив подарить тебе ещё и ребёнка, — признался он, и Джек неожиданно его обнял.

— Спасибо, — произнёс он искренно, — я сделаю всё, чтобы он был счастлив.

Адам тоже хотел счастья. Но просить большего — искушать судьбу. Джек стал его мужем, обнимал и ласкал в постели, скоро у них родится сын. Не стоило загадывать. Этого вполне достаточно. У Адама появилась семья — это то, что он желал больше всего на свете.

Джек оставил его в салоне, велел перекрасить волосы и подготовить костюм, сам уехал по делам и на встречу с Чиан Ли. Адам отпустил его лишь после обещания, что Джек не пропадёт и на свадьбе появится, а потом занялся собой. В этот день он хотел быть безупречно красивым, под стать своему супругу. Обслуга вокруг него суетилась и выполняла любой каприз, даже громкое заявление, что свадьбы не будет, не изменило их профессионализма. Деньги заплачены, и Розенберги всё ещё самая могущественная семья в столице. Никто не рисковал идти им наперекор.

В пять к салону подъехал Марк Хорн с мужем, в большой машине хватило места и для их детей. Адаму было приятно, что люди, которые заботились о нём и переживали, станут свидетелями самого важного момента в его жизни.

Он был взволнован, счастлив в предвкушении и немного испуган. Адам боялся повторения прошлой трагедии, и воображение играло с ним в дурацкую игру — то и дело Адаму мерещился Люк Тхэ-Вон. Он видел его на парковке рядом с салоном, на проезжей части в центре города и даже спутал с одним из гостей у церкви, где должно было состояться венчание и торжество. Адам разнервничался, не поздоровался со священником и спрятался в комнате для молодожёнов. Когда время приблизилось к шести, его стала бить нервная дрожь — Джек не появлялся и не присылал сообщений. Адам почти впал в очередную истерику, когда Марк наконец привёл его жениха.

— Джек! — не сдерживая эмоций, Адам бросился к нему на шею. Джек сменил костюм, дорогой сюртук из шерстяной ткани казался тяжёлым и слишком плотным, Адам почти не чувствовал тепла его тела под многослойной одеждой.

— Ты потрясающе выглядишь, — шепнул в ответ Джек.

Адам кокетливо улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал. Как Джек и просил, ему перекрасили волосы в чёрный, цвет выглядел почти натурально, а после хорошего ухода вернулся здоровый блеск. Салон «Одион» как основной партнёр пользовался лучшими товарами компании, а Розенберги всегда следили за качеством. Там же ему подобрали светлый, чуть голубоватый костюм, и хотя Адам не любил бледные цвета, фасон ему шёл. Но Джек принёс ему другой — похожий по покрою на свой собственный и любимого красного цвета. Адам без колебаний переоделся.

Гости перешёптывались, в зале поднялся лёгкий гул, охрана зашевелилась, успокаивая людей. Вместо Питера Норберга и светловолосого Адама Розенберга к священнику подошли совершенно другие люди. Адама не узнали ни журналисты, ни большинство приглашённых, но присутствие Рён успокоило толпу. Адама не трогали ни возгласы, ни будущие сплетни. Его переполняли эмоции, били ключом, так что он не мог спокойно стоять на месте. Джек то и дело с мягкой улыбкой просил его потерпеть, просто застыть и позволить священнику закончить. Адам не мог — хватал Джека за руки, обнимал, и казалось, что свет льётся изнутри него.

Маленькое солнце загорелось и освещало всё вокруг тёплым оранжевым светом, превращая бесцветную массу людей и серый город во что-то живое. Адам смеялся и кричал. Заветное «да» вырвалось счастливым возгласом. Священник объявил их мужьями, и Адам позволил себе повиснуть у Джека на шее, целуя его губы, сжимая пальцами кожу на лице, лаская взглядом и показывая всем телом, как он желанен. Именно сейчас. Пусть все смотрят и знают. Пусть завидуют!

Они повернулись к гостям, по предписанному сценарию обоим предстояло произнести торжественные клятвы. Джек говорил коротко, но сказал заветное «люблю». Пусть для проформы, но сердце Адама забилось быстрее: его любят, он кому-то нужен! К своей речи Адам не готовился и в голове не было ни единой мысли. Он что-то говорил, рассматривая каменные лица публики — ни одного важного и близкого, лишь знакомые по газетным вырезкам... Поднял взгляд к хорам, просто взглянул на балкон и замер от ужаса. Там, выставив в приоткрытый ставень винтовку, сидел мужчина. Дуо Хиянг.

Адам судорожно открыл рот, пытаясь закричать, но захлебнулся воздухом, и его всхлип потонул в поднявшемся крике. Прозвучал выстрел. Громыхнул над самым ухом, и Джек, стоявший рядом с ним под руку, вздрогнул и оступился. На тёмном пиджаке вспыхнули белым нитки разорванной рубашки. Адам перестал соображать. Сознание отключилось, хотя он продолжал стоять и, зажав уши, кричал так громко, что не слышал, как началась перестрелка.

В зал хлынули люди Джопога, их встретили выстрелами члены Рён. Церковь превратилась в место разборок корейских банд и мафии. Адам не мог понять, кто есть кто, не мог шевельнуться, стоял под пулями, пока Джек не сбил его с ног, повалил, прикрывая собой и продолжая отстреливаться. Адам кричал, не в состоянии разобрать, что есть вымысел его разыгравшегося воображения, а что происходит на самом деле. Яркие вспышки вырывающегося из ствола пламени, лужи растекающейся крови и вой сирен. Адам потонул в обрушившемся кошмаре. Его свадьба снова обернулась катастрофой. И Джек, его альфа, так же, как и Виктор шесть лет назад, стал жертвой нападения.

## Глава 13. «Ледяной урожай»

Адам пришёл в себя в мрачной обстановке семейного госпиталя. Бледно-синие стены и уродливое голубое бельё. Гарри Лэмб уверял, что голубой цвет поднимает настроение и снимает боль, но Адам ненавидел этот цвет. Лучше бы его отвезли домой. Рядом, задремав на стуле, сидел Джек, но стоило шевельнуться, и он открыл глаза, пронзительно-серые, притягивающие, и потянулся ближе. Адам глубоко вздохнул, набирая воздух в лёгкие, реальность болезненно возвращалась вместе с отвратительными воспоминаниями о второй неудачной свадьбе. Адам помнил, как пришёл в себя в этой же палате шесть лет назад, после операции и комы, когда убили Виктора...

— Виктор... — пробормотал он.

Джек побледнел. Поднялся, словно хотел его оставить, но Адам судорожно вцепился в его руки. Сердце застучало в бешеном темпе, закружилась голова.

— Нет, — выдавил он устало, — не бросай.

— Ты меня не узнаёшь? — Джек вскинул подбородок, стараясь не смотреть на Адама.

— Джек, любимый... — Адам потянул его к себе настойчивее. Сил, чтобы сесть не было, а ему хотелось быть ближе. — Я испугался, что потерял тебя, и призрак Виктора явился, чтобы забрать...

— Единственное, что может напугать меня, если ты меня забудешь.

— Я никогда тебя не забуду.

Джек наконец сел, и Адам прижался к его ладони щекой.

— Что произошло на свадьбе? Мне показалось, тебя убили.

— На мне был бронежилет. — Джек показал дырку от пули на свадебном костюме. — В твоём тоже были вшиты пластины. Чиан Ли обо всём позаботился.

— Вы знали...

— Да, догадывались. Когда Питер понял, что не получит тебя, то связался с Дуо, и тот явился со своими ребятами убрать нас обоих. Если бы мы погибли, компания Розенбергов перестала бы существовать и власть перешла бы к Питеру и его «Одиону».

— Ублюдок, — пробормотал Адам. Он был расстроен, но всё, что его беспокоило, — сорванное торжество. Адам мечтал о красивой свадьбе с любимым.

— Прости, что не предупредили. Я не был уверен, что у Дуо хватит смелости начать стрельбу в церкви, а беспокоить тебя зазря мне не хотелось.

— Ты жив, и это главное, — вздохнул Адам. — Я не хочу вмешиваться в ваши альфьи дела. Питера, надеюсь, убрали?

— Он у Чиана, его жизнь зависит от твоего слова.

— Пусть разберётся с ним за моих родителей и испорченную свадьбу, — Адам произнёс это гневно, а потом невольно вздохнул. — Надеюсь, священник закончил речь и наш брак подтвердили на небесах? И как наш ребёнок?

— Не волнуйся, — Джек улыбнулся, и Адаму сразу полегчало, — теперь ты Кингсли. И как сказал Гарри Лэмб, твой организм боролся за жизнь малыша больше, чем за твою собственную.

— Хорошо. Я больше никого и никогда не потеряю, — твёрдо произнёс Адам и прикрыл веки. — И мы будем всегда вместе. Я уверен.

Джек вздохнул с ощутимым облегчением, взял Адама за руку, поцеловал похудевшую бледную кисть. От его нежности у Адама внутри всё потеплело. Джек не такой, как Виктор, не будет ярко и громко выражать свои чувства, но даже тихие намёки могут приносить огромное удовольствие.

— Скажи, Адам, — голос его вдруг охрип, — ты наркоман?

— Что? — Адам изумлённо приподнялся на локтях. — С чего ты это взял?

— Гарри сказал... по твоему поведению, внезапным переменам настроения, тремору и обморокам можно предположить... ты принимаешь опиум?

— Нет! — Адам обиженно покачал головой. — Мне не нравится, что ты мне не доверяешь.

— Я просто боюсь тебя потерять.

Его голос дрогнул, и Адам заметил, как тревога отразилась в его глазах, такое невозможно сыграть. Джек действительно переживал, и это тронуло до глубины души. Теперь в его жизни вновь есть человек, которому он важен. Адам невольно всхлипнул и прижал к себе его руку. Пальцы, сухие и горячие, обхватили ладонь. Это значило очень многое.

— Я люблю тебя, очень сильно люблю, — тихо произнёс Джек, опустив голову, упираясь лбом в его плечо.

Адам не ответил. Он счастливо улыбнулся — наконец-то получил то, чего столько ждал.

Адаму врач предписал провести две недели в постели, обезвоживание и нервное истощение плохо сказались на его состоянии. Джек после работы проводил с ним всё свободное время, следил за питанием и укладывал спать. Правда, в постели оказался более сдержанным и не таким активным, как Виктор, но Адаму большего и не требовалось. Он наслаждался вниманием, заботой и любым прикосновением. Упивался словами любви и поцелуями. Джек всё ещё не доверял, не открылся полностью, но с каждым часом становился теплее, словно оттаивал, отогревался после шести лет отторжения.

Через две недели Адам стал выбираться с Джеком на работу, хотелось быть с ним круглосуточно, а ещё проверить состояние дел в компании отца и взглянуть на нового секретаря. Джек не только не возражал, но и нашёл ему работу в отделе контроля качества. Адам с радостью согласился на предложенную должность — времени займёт немного, и он будет участвовать в делах семьи. Приступать к обязанностям его не торопили, и он приезжал в офис всего на пару часов, чтобы провести время с мужем. Джек заметно расцветал с его появлением.

Адам невольно следил за его успехами, ещё при Роберте он просматривал бухгалтерские отчёты и контролировал маркетологов. Джек отлично справлялся, ему не требовался наставник, и Адам был счастлив просто стоять рядом и наблюдать. Как он и мечтал — в тени своего мужа смотреть, как процветает компания отца, заботиться о доме, играть на виолончели и растить детей.

— Нравится смена обстановки? — Джек обвёл рукой помещение, показывая на стены и гардины, сменившие цвет.

Адам кивнул. Кабинет отца изменился, стал светлее, мрачные картины убрали в подсобку, тяжёлый стол из тёмного дерева заменил более лёгкий и светлый. Казалось, тут стало легче дышать.

— Я думал о нашем доме, он старый, непригодный, чтобы растить там детей.

— Там выросли вы с Виктором.

— Это было давно, можно перестроить его, провести городское отопление и сделать окна больше. В нём будет светлее и теплее.

— Хорошо. — Адам кивнул, он был рад, что Джек принимает столь активное участие в их совместной жизни. — Только картины отца не выбрасывай.

— Сделаем для них отдельную комнату.

— Кабинет памяти, — обрадованно поддержал Адам. Он так быстро забывал вещи и терял тоже немало. Для него важно было всё это сохранить. — Спасибо.

— Пока не за что. — Джек выглядел довольным. — На сейфе лежат бумаги с чертежами, можешь посмотреть. Я уже заказал проект.

Адам с радостью подскочил на ноги, изменения только к лучшему, Джек менял всё и в офисе, и в доме. Папка тонкая, всего с тремя листами. Адам не умел читать чертежи, но на одном был набросок, где старинный готический дворец выглядел как сказочный замок.

— Очень красиво. — На третьем чертеже был примерный план комнат. Адам насчитал три детских комнаты. Замечательный план на будущую жизнь. — Мне очень нравится.

Он положил папку на место, чуть задев створку неплотно закрытого сейфа. Приоткрыл её не нарочно, не собираясь ни на что смотреть, и на мгновение остолбенел. В сейфе стоял длинный флакон из хрусталя, выполненный в виде извивающейся змеи. Голова закружилась, ноги задрожали, и Адам пошатнулся, чуть не упал в обморок.

— Ты в порядке? — Джек оказался рядом и, подхватив, усадил на диван.

Адам кивнул, прижался носом к его шее и глубоко вдохнул. Джек пах опьяняюще хорошо, словно ожившее счастье, будоражащее кровь и успокаивающее сердце. Адам с облегчением вздохнул, прижимаясь к его плечу. Джек — его альфа и останется только с ним, и всё у них будет хорошо.

— Да, принеси мне свежего сока.

— Может, вина? Врач советовал тебе для повышения давления.

— У меня от вина изжога, лучше сок.

Джек не стал звать секретаря. Адам попросил его лично, и он сам направился в кафетерий при офисе. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Адам поднялся и открыл сейф. Джек не хранил там ничего сверхценного и днём замок не запирался.

Флакон был на месте. Он не привиделся, и Адам не спутал его ни с чем другим. Дорогой стеклянный сосуд, заказанный Дином Тхэ-Вон для своих ценнейших духов «Имуги». Дин сделал почти пинту, тщательно взвесив все ингредиенты, приготовил первый пробный экземпляр. Он собирался добавить в него кровь Роберта и использовать против Розенбергов.

Но не успел.

Джек и несколько парней из Рён проникли в дом и убили всех. Сожгли тела, документы. И как уверяли, духи тоже уничтожили. Но видимо, это была ложь. Джек сохранил «Имуги», украл у Дина и держал все эти годы у себя. Флакон был на три четверти пуст.

Проклятые духи, достаточно одной капли, чтобы обмануть и создать иллюзию влечения. Люди ради своей пары свергают горы, убивают и вручают огромные состояния. Адам отдал Джеку всё, что у него было. Но духи не дарили любовь, о которой мечтал Дин Тхэ-Вон, они подчиняли, превращали в раба и лишали воли.

Адам приоткрыл крышку в виде головы змееподобного дракона, чуть наклонился, вдыхая аромат, и тут же поморщился: от запаха «Имуги» его всегда тошнило. Так было раньше. Давно.

Он вернул флакон на место. Закрыл сейф и запер замок. Голова снова закружилась, и Адам сел на диван. Откинул голову, рассматривая светлый перекрашенный потолок. Джеку нравились светлые тона, он всё делал светлее. И Адам был уверен — его жизнь станет светлее и счастливее.

В приёмной раздались приглушённые крики. Адам знал, что охрана не пропустит скандалистов, но дверь резко распахнулась и в кабинет вбежали трое в масках. Адам успел вскочить на ноги и ударил первого приблизившегося, второй схватил его поперёк груди, но Адам вывернулся и тут же попал в захват к третьему. Даже умение драться не спасло, его скрутили, связали руки и заткнули рот кляпом.

В приёмной он увидел раскиданных обездвиженных охранников и секретаря, Джека не было, но он вот-вот должен был вернуться. Адам попытался задержать похитителей, извивался, отбивался, сколько хватало сил. Его притащили к служебному лифту, и в щель между закрывающимися створками Адам увидел, как на этаж поднялся Джек. Он не смог даже крикнуть ему, предупредить. Створки лифта закрылись, и Адам провалился в спасительный обморок.

***

На потолке тускло горела лампочка без люстры. Из-за её света Адам не мог открыть глаза. Он поморщился, хотелось спать, а в незнакомой постели оказалось очень удобно. Чуть шевельнувшись, Адам лёг на бок и приоткрыл веки. Напротив его места, совсем рядом, сидел светловолосый мужчина. Склонившись над столом, он читал газету.

У Адама сердце застучало так быстро, что он перестал на мгновение видеть. От волнения закружилась голова, и кажется, он снова потерял сознание, но сразу очнулся. В комнате ничего не поменялось — Люк Тхэ-Вон, человек, которого он ненавидел и боялся, похитил его и запер в своём доме.

Тот изменился, сильно постарел, словно ему исполнилось не тридцать три, а все сорок. Дешёвая одежда, дешёвые очки. Дешёвая обстановка в комнате. Адам не понимал, что происходит и зачем он понадобился Люку. Шесть лет назад, став свидетелем преступления, он не рассказал об этом никому. Сохранил в себе тайну, запрятав её глубоко в подсознание, но каждый раз, замечая очередного похожего на Люка человека, вздрагивал и спешил сбежать.

Пока семья Тхэ-Вон была жива, Люк работал с Робертом и Виктором, на равных занимался компанией, и Роберт считал его перспективным парнем. Люк разбирался в цифрах, отлично считал и много времени проводил за столом в бухгалтерии. Люк изображал правильного альфу, в то время как Роберт и Виктор, прикрываясь ширмой косметической компании, помогали Нилу торговать людьми и распространяли подпольный алкоголь по всей стране. После отмены сухого закона они сменили профиль и переключились на наркоторговлю. Всех их конкурентов успешно устранял Чиан Ли, и Розенберги процветали. Возможно, если бы не ссора Роберта с Тхэ-Вон, Люк занял бы своё законное место в компании, и если бы не смерть Виктора, Розенберги захватили бы континент и перебрались в Европу.

Но что случилось, уже не изменить, семья Тхэ-Вон ушла со сцены, а Люк убил Виктора. Адам не мог простить ему этого и, каждый раз вспоминая случившееся, мечтал отомстить.

— Люк, — произнёс он, поднимаясь и садясь на постели.

— Айди, — он оторвался от газеты и посмотрел на него пронзительно-серыми глазами, — пришёл в себя?

— Ты меня похитил!

— Похитил? По-другому ты отказывался со мной встретиться, я пытался договориться с тобой, но ты меня игнорировал, братец.

— Я тебе не брат!

— Ах да, твоя потеря памяти... — Люк недовольно закатил глаза. — Пол сказал, что достаточно перечислить основные детали, чтобы ты всё вспомнил. Так вот, твои родители — Дин Тхэ-Вон и Гино Тхэ-Вон.

— Замолчи!

— Восемь лет назад ты стал свидетелем их смерти, одна из пуль задела тебе голову в височной доле, и врач сказал, что временные провалы в памяти — это нормально.

— Заткнись!

— Не хочешь слушать? Как по-другому мне вернуть твои воспоминания?

— Я и так всё прекрасно помню! — выкрикнул Адам. — Всё до мелочей, всю свою жизнь, родителей, которые были мне не ближе посторонних людей, и тебя я тоже помню! Ты убил моего мужа Виктора Розенберга на моей свадьбе!

Адам ничего никогда не забывал, но медитация, музыка и самоконтроль позволяли скрывать ненужные детали, прятать их в глубинах подсознания и не замечать. Прошлое, неудачи и приносящие боль события отправлялись в самые тёмные тайники и никогда не доставались.

Он избавлялся от плохого с самого детства, когда в слезах приходил к наставнику Чиан Ли Вэй, и тот говорил ему: «Просто забудь, не думай об этом». И Адам не думал. Не придавал значения равнодушию отца, не замечал безумия Дина. Всё своё детство он провёл в надежде, что его заметят, что папа обнимет и скажет хоть одно доброе слово. Но Дину нужен был подопытный для экспериментов, и младший сын, безропотно подчиняющийся ребёнок, отлично для этого подходил. Мальчик старательно выполнял все указания и учился химии. Он хотел быть полезным.

Адам перестал приходить в дом Патриция и играть с повзрослевшими альфами, когда ему исполнилось десять. После папиных порошков у него ломило тело, болели кости, зубы, часто выпадали волосы, а кожа покрывалась пятнами. Дин не знал меры, он почти загубил ребёнка, когда узнал, что беременный. Долгие эксперименты наградили Адама полным иммунитетом к очаровывающим свойствам «Имуги». И зависимостью от них: во все свои косметические средства он стал добавлять папин рецепт, в противном случае у него начиналась ломка.

Адаму повезло, что Дин переключился на созревающий плод, колол что-то прямо в мышцы живота, собирал показания крови и мочи, а когда ребёнок родился уродом, отказался от него.

Адам несколько лет приезжал в приют, где безымянный ребёнок Тхэ-Вон медленно умирал из-за физических и умственных отклонений. И Адам единственный, кто пришёл на похороны своего непризнанного брата. Тогда же в юношеском сердце что-то умерло, любовь и безнадёжная жажда внимания были похоронены на кладбище Святого Николаса вместе с ребёнком, никому ненужным и брошенным уродом — жертвой экспериментов безумного химика Дина Тхэ-Вон. Адам решил, что уйдёт из дома, сбежит от чужих людей, по ошибке считающимися его родителями, и начнёт новую жизнь.

Ему было семнадцать.

Джек с несколькими вооружёнными альфами из Рён пришли через два дня после принятого решения. Джек требовал от Дина Тхэ-Вон отдать духи и собирался забрать их себе, а напуганный Адам, опасаясь вступать в конфликт взрослых, просто спрятался под столом в кабинете.

Папа в тот день был встревожен с самого утра, командовал Гино, гонял детей. Гино, давно подчинённый зельем «Имуги», делал всё, что ему велели, повзрослевший двадцатипятилетний Люк пытался жить своей жизнью, а Айди не успел сбежать. Вещи были собраны, но уехать ему не удалось.

Когда Джек ворвался в дом, Дин вытащил Айди за волосы из-под стола и прикрылся им. Кричал, насмехался и издевался над захватчиками, они не решались стрелять первыми, но что-то в словах Дина задело Джека, и он открыл огонь.

Началась перестрелка, Гино держал в доме полуавтоматическое оружие, и пули разнесли деревяные стены в щепки. Дин палил во все стороны, Адама он оттолкнул, чтобы не мешался, и тот поспешил отползти в безопасное место. Первым лёг Гино, грохнулся рядом с Адамом с расколотым черепом и парой дырок в груди. Кровью враз залило весь пол в небольшом кабинете. Следующим свалился Дин, его ранили, но он ещё был жив и, тяжело дыша, смотрел выпученными глазами на сына.

— Папа? — прошептал Адам, когда выстрелы наконец смолкли.

— Он не достанется никому. — Улыбка на губах Дина была зловещей.

Адам осторожно двинулся к нему, на коленях пополз, огибая кровавую лужу, растекающуюся из отца. Дин поднял пистолет, направил его куда-то на стену, а потом резко перевёл на сына и дважды выстрелил. Адам вскрикнул, боль пронзила всё тело, он упал на спину, пытаясь отодвинуться от папы. Дин снова прицелился, посмеиваясь и собираясь убить сына, лишь бы тайный рецепт не достался никому.

Между ними выросла фигура, Джек застрелил Дина и повернулся к Адаму. Встал над ним, направляя дуло в живот.

— Где рецепт? — Лицо у него перекосилось от злости, но Адаму было не страшно. Секунду назад собственный отец пытался убить его, и Джек казался спасителем. Адам отчаянно всхлипывал. Боль растекалась по всему телу и хотелось прижаться к его тёплой ноге, чтобы стало легче.

От боли он даже говорить толком не мог, лишь нервно глотал воздух. Джек провёл окровавленной ладонью по щеке, убирая волосы с раны у виска, и Адам потянулся к нему, согреваясь о его пальцы и чужую кровь. Где-то в других комнатах сновали люди Рён, разыскивали рецепт и опасные духи, а Адам лежал в крови родителей, держался за убийцу и не хотел чтобы его оставляли. Джек подхватил его на руки и понёс из дома. От яркого солнечного света Адам зажмурился, прильнул к Джеку ближе — тот казался каменным, тело его окаменело и больше не приносило тепла. Адаму стало страшно, появилась уверенность, что его добьют, выбросят на улице и пристрелят.

— Не надо, я ничего не знаю, — повторял он снова и снова.

Джек уложил его в машину, что-то сказал водителю. У Адама всё плыло перед глазами, он плохо соображал.

— Чиан отвезёт тебя в больницу, — сказал Джек и попытался отпустить Адама, но длинные волосы омеги запутались у него в петлице, и Адам вскрикнул от новой боли.

Джек вновь наклонился, пытаясь распутать пряди, руки у него дрожали, лицо взмокло, он почти не дышал. Адам не хотел, чтобы он ушёл и бросил его одного раненого, беспомощного. Било крупной дрожью, хотелось притянуть Джека ближе и вдохнуть запах его кожи. Но тот освободился и отстранился. Боль ударила с новой силой, Адам не мог сдержать слёзы. Только сейчас пришло понимание, что вся его семья мертва, у него больше никого не осталось и Джек тоже от него уходил. С трудом пересиливая слабость и головокружение, он прошептал отчаянно: «Я найду тебя и отомщу, сделаю также больно. Однажды ты проснёшься, ничего не подозревая, и поймёшь, что лишился всего, что тебе дорого...»

Адам очнулся в больнице, оттуда его забрал Люк. На руке рана оказалась неглубокой, а висок пуля лишь задела, но когда Люк стал расспрашивать о том, что случилось, Адам не стал ничего объяснять — язык не поворачивался рассказать о Джеке и предательстве Дина. Врач сообщил, что рана на виске может стать причиной потери памяти, и Адам ухватился за эту мысль. Теперь при любом удобном случае, когда его спрашивали о неприятном или приходилось вспоминать тяготящие события, Адам говорил, что ничего не помнит.

Посоветовавшись, братья покинули Коннектикут, уехали в другой штат, собираясь начать новую жизнь. Но в тот момент Адамом двигало лишь одно желание — отомстить. Он сам придумал хитроумный план: соблазнить Виктора Розенберга и забрать компанию. Люку была отведена скромная роль стрелка, тот знал, как обращаться с оружием, и задача ему была по силам. Адам же взял на себя основную работу и трудился не покладая рук, чтобы привести план в исполнение.

Дин Тхэ-Вон не похоронил свой секрет, он оставил его в наследство сыну, что крутился под ногами и пытался помогать. Адам мог приготовить духи «Имуги», притвориться истинным Виктора и стать его мужем. После свадьбы Люку предстояло убить его и всех остальных членов семьи. Правосудие восторжествует. Так считал семнадцатилетний Адам и убедил в этом брата.

Они потратили последние деньги, что у них остались, на пластические операции. Адам хотел стать красивым, хоть немного походить на брата и на Розенбергов. Корейского мальчика никто не замечал, Айди Тхэ-Вон никому не нравился. Адам Одерман родился на столе хирурга с твёрдым желанием стать лучше. Два года они жили в съёмных дешёвых мотелях, тратили все деньги, что зарабатывал Люк, на репетиторов — Адам говорил на корейском и плохо знал другие языки. За пару долларов в месяц они наняли бедного рыбака, который должен был изображать отца Адама, и приехали в Милфорд за несколько месяцев до передачи компании в руки Виктора.

Для завершения формулы и чтобы «Имуги» работали, требовалась кровь жертвы. И Люк приложил немало усилий, чтобы её добыть. В назначенный день Адам, одетый в дорогой камзол, надушившись «Имуги», отправился в конный клуб, где Виктор часто проводил время и где произошла их первая встреча.

Но всё пошло не по плану. С первого же мгновения всё вышло совсем не так, как когда-то планировал Адам. Духи «Имуги» заставили Виктора увидеть в Адаме свою пару, и тот с первого мгновения окунул его в счастье своей заботой. Виктор относился к нему с трепетом, нежностью и бесконечной любовью. Адам не чувствовал его запаха. Из-за побочных эффектов «Имуги» он почти не чувствовал чужих запахов. Но это было не важно.

Внезапно Адам оказался всем нужен и всеми любим. Те крошечные подачки Патриция, в детстве казавшиеся великим даром, оказались ничтожны по сравнению со всей любовью и заботой, которыми окружили его в чужом доме. Адам забыл обо всём: о желании отомстить, о своих планах, о Люке, в неведении ожидающем его знака. Он был впервые в жизни по-настоящему счастлив и любим. Виктор затмил собой весь мир, стёр прошлое, всё плохое, словно ничего и не было. Адам просыпался с ним рядом, тонул в серых глазах, смеялся, прижимался к его груди и не замечал ничего и никого вокруг.

Не заметил он и Джека.

За прошедшие два года Джек возмужал, но по сравнению с Виктором всё ещё был юным молокососом. Джек слишком настойчиво просил уединиться, поговорить с ним, но стоило пригласить его в свою комнату, как Джек полез с поцелуями. Адам испугался — это могло разрушить его прекрасный, счастливый мир, что сложился за последние месяцы, и он оттолкнул Джека без малейшей жалости. Прогнал его, даже не задумываясь, что с Виктором их связывают только духи «Имуги», а Джека два года назад он почувствовал как своего альфу.

В суматохе подготовки к свадьбе Адам забыл о брате и вспомнил, лишь увидев на торжестве — на соседнем здании с винтовкой. Адам не смог бы его остановить, просто не успел, и всё, что ему оставалось, — закрыть любимого человека своим телом. Но Люк закончил работу — Виктор умер. Адам никогда не интересовался мотивами брата, что двигало Люком, почему он согласился с планом мести, почему не остановился, когда Адам встал у него на пути. Всё это потеряло смысл со смертью Виктора. Адам полюбил слишком сильно. Первый раз в жизни и, как он тогда думал, единственный.

Патриций и Роберт, исполняя последнее желание сына, взяли заботу об Адаме на себя. А Адам использовал уже знакомый способ избавиться от вопросов и сказал, что ничего не помнит. Он действительно хотел забыть обо всём. Но спустя шесть лет появился Джек, и всё снова перевернулось с ног на голову.

— Тогда ты наверняка помнишь, — зло процедил Люк, — что в тот день, когда Джек напал на нашу семью, я прятался в своей комнате, слышал частично ваш разговор и заперся, когда началась перестрелка. Джек знал, что я в доме, он поднимался ко мне, желая вытащить, но я не ответил, и тогда он поджёг дом. Джек собирался сжечь меня заживо вместе с телами родителей, которых он расстрелял. Он убийца, Айди, а ты лёг с ним в одну постель и вынашиваешь ему ребёнка!

— Скажешь, ты лучше? — Адам от злости ткнул брата пальцем в грудь. — Ты застрелил Виктора на моей свадьбе!

— Это был твой план!

— Я решил его отменить!

— А я нет!

Адам замолчал, сжимая кулаки. Люк ненавидел Розенбергов, когда-то и Адам разделял его страсть. Но с тех пор прошли годы, и чувства Адама давно изменились.

— Джек придёт за мной, — произнёс он спокойнее, — и спасёт меня.

— А я и не держу, — скривил лицо Люк, — но знаю, он всё равно явится. Уже в пути. Преданные мне люди сообщили, что он выехал час назад, значит, скоро объявится. Он трясётся над твоей шкурой, шесть лет следил издалека и мне не позволял приблизиться. После того как ты встал под пулю, Джек взбесился и собирался скормить меня псам по кускам. — Люк закатал рукав, показывая, где с покрытой шрамами рукой соединялся протез. У него не было левой кисти. — Мне повезло освободиться и вырубить Джека. Не повезло, что он пришёл в себя раньше, чем сгорел!

— Ты ненормальный! — Адама охватил ужас, стоило только представить, что могло случиться с Джеком, если бы замысел Люка удался.

— Я? Я?! — Люк рассмеялся зло и безумно. — Это мне говорит омега, собиравшийся моими руками убить Розенбергов? Ты втёрся к ним в доверие и отобрал их состояние. — Люк приблизился к его лицу, и Адам заметил, что зубы у него почти все сгнили от плохого питания. — Ты ведь этого и добивался!

— Они заменили мне Дина и Гино, по-настоящему обо мне заботились и очень много для меня сделали!

— Хотя бы раз в жизни отодвинь свои амбиции и осмотрись, ты жил за их счёт и купался в роскоши! Не называй это заботой.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы меня любили!

— Нет, ты хотел, чтобы всё было по-твоему. Зачем только связался с Джеком, не пойму...

— И не пытайся. Оставь нас в покое!

— Твоя семья — это я. Дин и Гино — твои родители. А Роберт и Патриций направили своих шавок их прикончить. Я рад, что теперь они гниют!

— Это ты виновен в их гибели? — Адам спросил это с утверждением. Кто ещё, как не Люк Тхэ-Вон?

— Хотелось бы, но у меня не осталось ни денег, ни связей, — усмехнулся Люк. — Зато твой Джек... Ты знаешь, что это он отправил письмо в редакцию, раскрывающее всему миру историю «Имуги»? А ещё свёл Отто и Арчибальда, надеясь, что Арчи сблизится с тобой и будет доносить ему. Саймон же из-за потери любовника должен был напасть на Розенбергов и избавиться от них. Но Саймон оказался трусом, и Джек использовал духи, чтобы довести Дуо до безумия. Я ведь следил за ним...

Адам пренебрежительно усмехнулся. Он не верил ни единому слову этого человека, тем более Люк не мог узнать о таких вещах.

— Дуо был предан отцу и поддерживал со мной связь, немного помогал деньгами, но после того как влюбился в Арчибальда и свихнулся на идее найти рецепт, перестал меня слушать.

Адам только кивнул, услышав подтверждение своей догадке: Дуо что-то рассказал, но без подробностей, остальное Люк додумал и теперь винит Джека, чтобы снять с себя подозрения.

— Ты натравил Дуо на Розенбергов?

— Очнись! Это сделал Джек! — Люк почти кричал, но Адам не собирался слушать его глупые обвинения. — Он убил Дина и Гино, а после спланировал и убил Розенбергов! Ты меня вообще слышишь?!

Адам дёрнул плечами, не собираясь ему отвечать.

— За всё, что он сделал с тобой, за семьи Тхэ-Вон и Розенбергов мы должны отомстить.

Увидев пистолет в его руке, вздрогнул, Адам не любил оружие, боялся его.

— Возьми! — Люк почти втолкнул пистолет в его одеревеневшую ладонь. — Ты сделаешь это, Адам! Просто вспомни, о чем говорил мне сам, что ты хотел получить! Если убьёшь Джека сейчас, компания Розенбергов перейдёт к тебе, я встану рядом, поддержу, и справедливость восторжествует! С твоей помощью мы начнём выпускать духи «Имуги», и желание папы исполнится.

— Ни за что! — тихо, но твёрдо произнёс Адам. Эти духи принесли ему слишком много боли. Пытки и мучения, которым подвергал его Дин, неправильная любовь Виктора и его смерть, из-за «Имуги». Адам оттолкнул Джека и тот до сих пор ему не верил. Адам прекрасно понимал, как эти духи повлияют на мир — сильные и властные приобретут ещё больше могущества, а слабые превратятся в рабов, не имеющих воли и права на выбор. «Имуги» подчинит всех!

— Ну же, Адам, очнись, одумайся, все эти годы ты только этого и ждал! Закончи с этим, прошу, и мы снова будем семьёй! — Люк слегка тряхнул его за плечи, заглядывая в глаза. Люк сейчас казался слабым и совершенно беспомощным. Он сильно сдал, живя в нищете, работая, только чтобы выжить, потерял былой лоск. Из красивого, сильного альфы Люк превратился в собственную тень. Светлые волосы висели тонкими прядями, он рано начал лысеть, кожа посерела, рытвины и шрамы напоминали следы оспы, зубы сгнили. Люк, человек, которого Адам так долго боялся, сейчас просил его о помощи.

— Джек мой муж. Я поговорю с ним, и тебе дадут работу!

— Ты не понимаешь! Адам, Джек меня убьёт, он ненавидит меня не меньше, чем я его. — Люк поднялся, на его лице отразилась растерянность. — Если ты не сделаешь это, тогда я скажу, что это ты задумал убить Виктора. Расскажу, что ты знаешь рецепт «Имуги» и изготовил их, чтобы обмануть Виктора. По твоей вине Виктор мёртв!

— Ты его убил!

— Это был твой план! — Люк дышал тяжело и загнанно, он боялся. — Либо ты избавишься от Джека, либо я расскажу о твоей причастности! Решайся, он уже тут! — Люк дрожащей рукой указал на приоткрытые ставни. — Ты должен принять решение.

Адам бросился к окну, выглянул на тёмную улицу. Знакомая обстановка защемила сердце — Люк снял комнату в доме, построенном на месте, где восемь лет назад стоял дом Тхэ-Вонов. Только раньше особняк принадлежал одной семье, а сейчас комнаты сдавались на час.

В тусклом свете фонарей Адам разглядел старую машину Джека и то, как он выходил из неё вместе с группой вооружённых людей. На мгновение перехватило дыхание — Джек приехал за ним и спасёт. Но тут же окатило ужасом.

— Он не должен ничего узнать, — прошептал Адам, оборачиваясь к брату.

— Ты закончишь начатое? — Люк поднял лицо к свету и сжал губы. Сейчас он до боли напоминал Роберта, и это заставило Адама кивнуть.

В комнату постучали, три коротких удара, и дверь распахнули с ноги. Адам вздрогнул, Люк резко и неожиданно развернул его, перехватывая пистолет. Дуло упёрлось в висок и стало сложно дышать. За его короткую жизнь в Адама стреляли слишком часто. На пороге стояли двое охранников из Рён и Джек. Глаза у него горели, а грудь тяжело вздымалась, Джек пугал в гневе.

— Отпусти его! — прохрипел он, отодвигая охрану и выходя вперёд. — Отпусти, и поговорим один на один.

— Брось оружие и вели своим шавкам убраться, — сипло приказал Люк.

Джек отшвырнул свой пистолет в коридор и кивнул парням. Они скрылись, но Адама продолжало трясти. От ужаса подкашивались ноги, ладони вспотели. Было больно дышать. Адам понимал одно — если Джек погибнет, он не сможет жить. И не мог позволить, чтобы раскрылась правда. Джек возненавидит его за смерть кузена, Адам с таким трудом с ним сблизился.

— Отпусти его, — повторил Джек жёстче.

— Да. — Люк опустил пистолет. Он мог выстрелить, но не стал — хотел, чтобы сам Адам довёл дело до конца.

Люк положил руку на плечо и Адам почувствовал, как его пальцы болезненно сжались.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, Айди, — произнёс Люк, вкладывая ствол ему в руку.

Адам сделал шаг вперёд, навстречу мужу. Джек с тревогой смотрел на него, ждал, что он подойдёт. И не боялся. Джек ни на секунду в нём не усомнился. Адам сглотнул, во рту пересохло, ноги подгибались. Ещё один шаг, и он обернулся к брату, посмотрел на него, не решаясь ничего сделать. Адам не мог выстрелить в Джека.

Люк стоял неподвижно, опустив руки и взгляд. Серый свитер выцвел и вытянулся, делая его фигуру худощавой и несуразной. Чужой. Люк давно стал чужим.

Адам знал, что стоит выйти из комнаты, как эти двое начнут убивать друг друга. Если Адам не примет решение, один из альф всё равно погибнет. У них были причины. И у Адама тоже.

Он поднял пистолет.

Сделал короткий вдох.

Задержал дыхание.

И нажал на спусковой крючок.

Грохот выстрела заставил зажмуриться, а когда он открыл глаза, Люк растерянно прижимал ладонь с растопыренными пальцами к растекающемуся по его груди пятну. Он шарил взглядом у Адама за спиной, словно не веря, что это выстрелил Адам. На мгновение взглянув на него, Люк пошатнулся и упал на пол.

Слёзы хлынули из глаз. Адам не думал, что будет так больно. Очень больно убивать кого-то, кто был так близок. Когда-то давно. Люк мальчишкой защищал его от нападок богатенького Виктора и вечно злого Джека. Люк водил его на занятия к Чиан Ли, кормил завтраками, уговаривал есть, когда у Адама пропало чувство вкуса. Покупал ему безделушки, сбегал к нему с работы, пока они жили в грязи и нищете, прячась от Розенбергов. Люк был ему братом. Когда-то был.

Неподвижное тело лежало на полу, Люк не дышал, лишь его взгляд всё ещё был устремлён на Адама.

— Адам! — Джек подхватил омегу, прижал к себе. Слишком поспешно и грубо стал целовать лицо, словно проверяя, исследуя. — Ты в порядке? Он ничего тебе не сделал?

— Нет. — Адам обнял его за шею, вдохнул любимый аромат, освобождаясь от прошлого и воспоминаний. Всё это не важно, всё нужно забыть. И от нервного напряжения тоже может случиться потеря памяти. Пусть же случится...

## Эпилог. «Ядовитая роза»

Джек Кингсли, владелец корпорации Розенбергов, самый богатый альфа в Милфорде, медленно перекладывал фото своего мужа из одной стопки в другую. На них Адам прогуливался в саду, играл на виолончели и беседовал с сотрудниками в офисе. У некоторых снимков он подгибал уголки, потом, когда Чиан Ли покинет его кабинет, Джек отложит их в ящик стола и будет временами вынимать, чтобы смотреть на мягкую улыбку и задумчивый взгляд. Адам везде выглядел таким расслабленным, удовлетворённым. Счастливым.

Чиан Ли Вэй приезжал почти каждый день. Джек не хотел думать, что его контролируют. Чиан заботился и поддерживал его большую часть жизни. Во многом он заменил отца, и когда Роберт отвернулся, выставив из дома, Чиан остался с ним. Для Джека это был переломный момент: появление пары, осознание своих желаний, жестокость Роберта и глупость Виктора — всё это всплыло в одно мгновение, Джек переосмыслил свою жизнь и выбрал другую дорогу.

— Не знаю, что ты хотел увидеть, Адам не делает ничего подозрительного. — Чиан погладил длинную седую бороду. Он отбеливал её намеренно, десять лет назад Чиан выглядел так же, но на деле он был не так уж и стар.

— Слежка для его же безопасности. — Джек отложил фото. — За ним тщательно смотрят?

— Не спускают глаз.

— Никаких неизвестных посетителей? Необычных людей рядом?

— Ему не интересны посторонние, Адам читает, музицирует и отдыхает.

— Он успокоился, стал покладистым и тихим. — Джек был удивлён переменам, хотя они и были ему по душе.

— Адам нашёл, что искал — у него есть семья и большего ему не надо.

— А я уверен, что он что-то замышляет. Готовится к чему-то.

— Не доверять своей паре — плохое дело, — Чиан проговорил это назидательно, как отец.

— У меня есть на то причины.

— После встречи с Люком Тхэ-Вон у него был сильный стресс, у Адама случился приступ амнезии, он вновь потерял память. И теперь живёт в счастливом неведении, не ломай ему жизнь, не думай о нём плохо, просто наслаждайся его любовью и фирмой, ты ведь столько к этому шёл!

Джек коротко кивнул. Конечно, он мечтал о компании дяди, в детстве надеялся, что Роберт предложит ему место среди менеджеров или в совете директоров. Но Роберт не видел племянника на руководящих должностях. Джека отдали на воспитание Чиан Ли, он должен был стать частью мафии и охранять сына Розенбергов. Джек рос в тени богатого и избалованного Виктора, терпя его глупые насмешки и подначки. Виктор не считал кузена равным, да и в целом бедняков презирал. Если бы он знал, кто Адам на самом деле, возможно, и не посмотрел бы в его сторону.

Ненависть к Виктору усилилась в сто крат, когда Джек узнал, что у них одна пара на двоих, и Адам выбрал Виктора. Если бы не это, возможно, Джек попытался бы снова, несмотря на изуродованное тело и грубый отказ. Но он не хотел оказаться заменой, проиграть Виктору даже после его смерти. Потому не поверил Адаму. Так и не смог поверить. Пусть тот подарил ему без какого-либо повода всё своё состояние, отдал компанию, которую Джек теперь перекроил на свой лад.

Джек был уверен — это часть его плана.

— Я не верю в его амнезию, такие вещи не забываются без следа.

— О, Джек! Он отказался от брака с Питером, вышел за тебя и отдал компанию, чего тебе ещё надо? — Чиан поморщился, и потёр лоб. — Адам принял тебя таким, какой ты есть, и тебе стоит заботиться о нём. Он многое пережил, многих потерял. Адам искренне любил людей, с которыми жил, даже Дина когда-то любил.

— Дин умел привлечь внимание, — вздохнул Джек.

— Это правда, Дин легко соблазнял и перетягивал на свою сторону, ему потакали и ублажали, а Дин этим пользовался. Так же и Дуо попал Дину на крючок, но к счастью, от него мы избавились. Пригласить Дуо на собственную свадьбу, зная, что он устроит стрельбу, было очень опрометчиво.

— Зато Дуо мёртв. Никто о Дине больше не вспомнит, и теперь нас ничего с ним не связывает.

— Свалить всё на Питера было удачным решением, — заметил Чиан Ли.

— Да, возможно. Но я беспокоюсь, что Адам узнает правду. Он слишком умён.

— Умён, но имеет чудесное свойство не замечать всё то, что приносит ему боль или разочарование. Адам обожал и боготворил Роберта лишь за мелкие подарки и редкие комплименты и души не чаял в Патриции, слепо веря в его непорочность. Но чета Розенбергов никогда не была хорошими людьми.

— Никто не идеален.

— Адам любит тебя, и если начнёшь ему вредить, он намеренно это не заметит. Но я не останусь в стороне и не позволю его обижать. Адам должен быть счастлив.

— Не беспокойся, этого никогда не случится.

— Если ты чувствуешь в нем свою пару, — Чиан чуть наклонился вперед и заговорил тише и с мольбой, — прошу, будь к нему ласков.

Джек тяжело вздохнул и кивнул, невольно сжимая губы. Да, он знал, что Адам его пара, чувствовал это в запахе и осознавал яростное влечение. Но с тех пор как Адам оттолкнул его, унизил и выставил из дома Розенбергов, он потерял к своей паре доверие. Какую игру ведёт маленький скромный Айди? Что задумал, желая отомстить ему, Джеку Кингсли, убившему его семью?

— Я не пойду против него, по крайней мере, не сделаю первый шаг. И постараюсь успокоить его, если он сам начнет мне вредить. Но я боюсь его…

— Понимаю и потому переживаю. Ты слаб, легко можешь оступиться, а я не хочу, чтобы Адаму было больно. Он простит, а я нет. — Чиан гневно сверкнул глазами и отвернулся от собеседника, — Ты и представить не можешь, на что идут женатые альфы в моменты отчаяния, желая повысить самооценку. Даже Роберт изменял своему истинному. По крайней мере, до свадьбы.

— Люк — его сын?

— Да.

— А Айди — твой?

— Дин всегда был слаб на задок, а Гино бесплоден, — развёл руками Чиан. — Или импотент. Не знаю. Но я растил Адама с младенчества.

— Ему всё равно не хватало отцовской любви.

— Адам — идеалист. Он желал этой любви от Гино.

— От кого родился третий ребёнок?

— Возможно, от Дуо. А может, от случайного знакомого. Теперь мы уже этого не узнаем. Семья Тхэ-Вон осталась в прошлом, и Адам не один из них.

— Возможно...

Телефон на столе коротко звякнул — звонили из приёмной. Секретарь сообщил, что прибыл Адам Кингсли, и Джек подскочил на ноги. Повернулся к зеркалу, поправляя галстук и рубашку. Чиан, поднявшись, вежливо поклонился и удалился, пропуская омегу в кабинет.

— Как самочувствие? — Джек подал Адаму руку, провожая его до удобного кресла. В горле першило. Рядом с мужем он волновался, чувствуя неловкость.

Адам всегда выглядел дорого и шикарно. Привлекательный, знающий себе цену. Даже беременный на последних сроках, расплывшийся, он казался недостижимым. Джек чувствовал себя букашкой на его фоне, тем, кто никогда не будет достоин.

— Спасибо, отлично. — Адам скинул широкий шарф с шеи и вместо кресла примостился на столе. Чёрные волосы густыми кудрями легли на плечи, длинные ресницы прикрыли тёмные глаза. — Обними меня, — приказным тоном потребовал он.

Джек прижался, опустил голову к мягким волосам, вдыхая смесь косметических ароматов и яркий, требовательный запах мужа. От него дрожали руки и сводило тело, словно в судорогах. Джеку казалось, он пьянел от одного лишь вдоха. Как и восемь лет назад, в первую встречу после долгого перерыва, когда Джек встретил Айди Тхэ-Вон в залитом кровью кабинете его отца. Уже тогда он понял, что влип. Нужно было убить Адама, покончить с этим раз и навсегда, но ему не хватило сил и мужества, и теперь приходилось расхлёбывать свои ошибки.

— Я скучал, — горячо шепнул Адам и запустил пальцы в уложенную причёску Джека, взлохматив волосы. — Вернёшься домой пораньше?

— Да...

Джек ни в чём не мог ему отказать. Хотя Адам редко пользовался своими привилегиями, Джека нервировала собственная податливость. Он поцеловал его в щёку, чуть лизнул мужу губы. Адам положил ладонь на гладковыбритую скулу, погладил шрамы. Джек, перехватив его руку, страстно поцеловал в складку жизни и провёл языком по ладони. Его близость заводила, выбивала из рабочего настроения. Чуть сладковатая кожа пахла мылом, и Джеку так сильно хотелось облизать всего Адама, что он положил его средний и указательный пальцы в рот и со стоном обсосал.

— Хочешь? — насмешливо спросил Адам.

Джек не ответил, опустился перед ним на колени, отираясь лицом о его тело. Адам развязал шнуровку на широких штанах, обхватывающих огромный живот, и оголил пах. Он не носил белья, словно намеренно дразнил и держал на привязи. Джек задрал ему рубашку, обхватил ладонями натянутую кожу живота, поцеловал его рядом с пупком, поцелуями спустился ниже, дрожа от нетерпения и заставляя себя сдерживаться. Он не хотел показывать Адаму, насколько слаб и зависим.

Обхватив губами чуть мягкий член, Джек застонал от удовольствия, заглотнул его, заставляя быстро твердеть, и стал сосать, прикрыв глаза. Одной рукой он сжимал себе пах, чтобы не опозориться и не спустить в штаны, второй поглаживал Адаму промежность, осторожно погружал пальцы в мягкую и влажную дырку. Адам готовился к их встрече, он был вымыт и смазан, и оттого хотелось его ещё сильнее. Слюна скопилась во рту и текла по подбородку, Джек не успевал её глотать, захлёбываясь от собственного желания. Возбуждение Адама действовало как наркотик, Джек не мог остановиться и хотел большего.

Адам кончил с тихим стоном, откидывая голову и прижимая ладонью Джека к себе. Удерживал за волосы, не позволяя отстраниться, пока тот не вылизал его, собирая семя и выступившую смазку. Джек дышал тяжело и загнанно, каменный стояк в штанах не давал думать. Сейчас он хотел только одного — нагнуть Адама над столом и выебать его.

Адам поднялся, поправляя одежду, и пренебрежительно похлопал Джека по щеке.

— Ты чудо, — прошептал он с улыбкой, — и делаешь меня счастливым. Пойду поработаю, вечером продолжим.

Джек коротко кивнул, поднимаясь с колен. Испачканные в смазке пальцы вытер о выбившуюся рубашку. Теперь запах мужа не рассеется и от него никак и ничем не избавиться. Адам, покачивая широкими бёдрами, плавно вышел из кабинета. За последние месяцы он сильно растолстел из-за беременности и потому что Джек платил китайскому повару за качественные блюда. Джеку не нравилась его полнота, но он готов был с ней мириться — неидеальный Адам потерял свою привлекательность, и это оберегало от внимания чужих альф. Джек предпочитал, чтобы его муж был обычным, а не манил к себе всех желающих. Сам Адам своим телом восторгался, ему нравилась собственная мягкость, и этот восторг заставлял Джека желать мужа лишь сильнее.

Дождавшись, когда дверь закроется, Джек зашёл в уборную при кабинете, вымыл руки и лицо, поправил растрепавшиеся волосы и одежду. Туалетной водой надушился так, что дышать стало тяжело, но запах Адама это не скрывало. Устало вздохнув, Джек вернулся в кабинет.

Там раскрыл сейф и достал задвинутый в дальний угол тяжёлый флакон в виде извивающейся змеи, чуть потряс, проверяя содержимое, но ёмкость была пуста, опустела ещё пару месяцев назад, а Джек даже не помнил, как потратил оставшуюся часть. Он стал использовать их после встречи с Адамом, иначе запах омеги лишал разума и Джек не мог ему ни в чём отказать. Но даже с духами, не чувствуя запаха, он всё равно шёл у Адама на поводу. Соглашался на встречи, поддавался его очарованию и в итоге стал его мужем. Сейчас, без волшебных духов, он превращался в виляющего хвостом щенка, стоило Адаму появиться на горизонте. Потому Джек столь яростно пытался создать новую партию. «Имуги» позволят ему не чувствовать аромат своей пары, и когда Адам решит уничтожить его, у Джека хватит сил противостоять. Он надеялся, что хватит.

Разработка формулы продвигалась медленно, но рано или поздно он получит результат. Проверяя косметику Адама, Джек нашёл в них характерные составляющие духов. Он допускал, что Адам знает секрет, и они могли бы договориться, но Джек не сомневался, тот откажется, и это усложнит и без того ненадёжные отношения. Адам считал, что «Имуги» не должны попасть к людям, духи принесли ему слишком много боли и он ненавидел любое упоминание о них. Но Джек не собирался продавать их, как планировал Дин, и не запустит в массовое производство, но запатентует и запретит распространение, чтобы подкупать власть имущих. Не деньги и наркотики будут править миром, а духи «Имуги». Уже сейчас, понемногу распространяя выделенные из косметических средств Адама частицы, Джек обзавёлся ценными знакомствами.

На одном из колец змееподобного дракона он заметил царапины. Кто-то повредил хрусталь, пытаясь вырезать что-то на поверхности. Джек макнул губкой от печати, покрывая стекло чернилами, теперь рисунок стал чётким — на флаконе стоял корейский иероглиф.

Джек не знал корейский, не желал учить в детстве, и отец жил в китайском квартале, так что другой язык был ему ближе. Но в кабинете стоял большой словарь корейского, Чиан Ли принёс и поставил без комментариев. Джек долго листал книжку, пытаясь распознать символ. Кто именно это написал? Кто оставил ему послание? Знак казался старым, возможно, его нанёс туда сам Дин или Гино.

Джек не был уверен, что иероглиф стоял на флаконе, когда он похитил его из дома Тхэ-Вон. Не помнил, потому что не присматривался. Доставал на пару мгновений и снова прятал, боясь, что кто-то заметит и заберёт.

Он перенёс иероглиф на бумагу, нашёл страницу в переводчике. На хрустальном флаконе с духами «Имуги» стояло небрежно нацарапанное слово: «Яд».

16.03-01.08.19


End file.
